


Through the Looking Glass

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings Realization, First Time, Jealous Ian, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around, ex's Ian & Mickey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 59,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Lip and Mickey connected when Ian was gone, moving into a strange friendship, but Lip's feelings moved passed the friendship part and since Mickey and Ian never picked up the pieces of their relationship after Ian came back from the Army, Lip decides to take a chance at something more.





	1. The Beginning of The End

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I know I'm gonna get shit for this pairing, but IDC. I couldn't get it out of my head and I ship my boys with many, many people so don't get salty, just move along.
> 
> Yes, Lip and Mickey fuck in this, just a warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter revised, more to follow

Through the Looking Glass  
Chapter 1- The Beginning of The End

It took nearly thirty minutes to get to the door at The Fairy Tale. The line went damn near around the corner and everyone fit into the scene except him. Dressed in as little they could get away with, and not just guys either. It was a gay club, no doubt about it but there were just as many women as men.

Lip stood out like a sore thumb, dressed in jeans and one of his rattier t-shirts, scuffed up shoes and bed head instead of having it gelled back. He didn’t plan on going there at two in the morning, but he was, and he saw it coming hours before.

Ever since Ian had been back, having failed at the Army angle, shit between him and Mickey had been as rough as a damn tornado. Ian was different, abrasive and Mickey was just the same, but a little softer after their time apart. Even though they weren’t officially together; if they ever were, people just assumed, and they both corrected them every time.

Just like they did earlier that day. Lip had been sitting at the table playing poker with Fiona, Kev and V, when he managed to overhear the argument Ian and Mickey had about Ian’s new job at being a stripper; sorry, Ian preferred the term go-go dancer. As if that made it better. He still took money for grinding on random guys, and it seemed like Mickey didn’t care either way. Just told Ian it wasn’t safe and Ian only called him jealous in return.

The others had been too baked, and or drunk to hear the actual conversation over all the yelling. With those two, you had to read between the lines. Mickey told him he didn’t have an issue with him grinding on old guys for money, that it wasn’t his business anymore, only that it was dangerous, and Ian seemed to believe he was lying, that Mickey was trying to control him even though they weren’t together anymore, or that he was jealous.

It sent Mickey into a blaze of curse words. Using up every single one he could think of and some he made up especially for that fight. Lip had a hard time focusing on the game, opting to listen to them instead and it was chaotic, but interesting.

Ian won in the end, not even caring enough to storm out and slam the door. He just simply smiled at them, said goodbye and that was it. The rest of them didn’t notice the way Mickey looked as he came down the stairs, but Lip would never forget that look. A mix between pissed off, annoyed and downright fed up with the entire thing.

Mickey never said a word before he left, and Lip had carried on with the game. Drinking and smoking and losing money none of them had. It was fun, it was needed. But his mind never traveled very far without thinking about their fight. Without thinking about Mickey

They had just started packing the cards and chips away as his phone went off. Lip answered and was shocked to see that the club had called about Mickey making a scene. Why they called him, he had no fucking idea, probably Ian’s fault. Passing his issues off to someone else as he had done recently instead of dealing with them.

Apparently, Mickey followed Ian to work, had been drinking up a damn storm and picking a fight with all Ian’s ‘customers.’ Or so they said. But from their fight earlier, it seemed like Mickey didn’t care enough to go there just for that. Lip didn’t have a choice, either he came to get the ‘drunk asshole' disrupting the club, or they would call the cops.

This had Lip in line, shuffling forward when the person in front of him had finally been let inside. The bouncer glared at him, mumbled something about ID. Lip flashed his license and a 20 at him and was let in instantly.

This was a bad idea, him going to get Mickey. Their hate for each other vanished when Ian left for the Army. It brought them closer somehow, not yet good friends, but not enemies. They were in that mucky gray area in between and the boundary lines set up pre-introduction were slowly fading, leaving him confused about what to say or do about Mickey. It didn't help that he had a slight crush on him now, and that shit was never helpful.

As Lip moved further into the club, he thought about all those times when the lines between them had been nonexistent. It only happened a few times; mostly when they were drunk and high, most of the time they were both. Mickey would bring the booze and he would bring the weed and they would buzz out together for a while.

Glances between them drug on well past the norm, light, innocent touches felt deliberate and Lip found himself wanting more. Mickey was attractive, he never denied that. Not to mention he was technically forbidden being his brothers ex love. Maybe that’s why he wanted Mickey. Simply because he wasn’t supposed to have him.

“Thank fuck you’re here.”

Lip rolled his eyes as Ian slithered up to his side, dressed in those awful golden shorts and useless tie. He’d been right, Ian was the one who told them to call him about Mickey. Fucking asshole.

“You realize that I’m not a fucking babysitter, right?” Lip huffed, clearly annoyed and kept moving away from the crowd  
Ian followed. “He’s your fuckin boyfriend.”

“No, he isn’t.” Ian shot back with a glare. “I’ve said that shit a thousand times and you won’t listen. No one will. He doesn’t want it, and neither do I.”

“Then why the fuck is he here?” Lip yelled, trying to be heard over the music.

“I have no fucking idea. He was the one who told me to do what I wanted. Now he keeps glaring and shit and he’s gonna get tossed.”

That didn’t sound like the call he got an hour ago. They made it seem like Mickey went there to pick a fight with Ian’s customers simply because he was a stripper. Now it sounded like Ian had a problem with him being there just because and used that as an excuse to get him tossed out. Fucking childish. Lip didn’t have time for that shit. He had enough shit to deal with.

Ian sounded like a spoiled brat right now. Lip was more irritated at Ian than he was getting called there in the middle of the night. Ian tried so hard to make it work with Mickey and he failed, now that Mickey was trying to get over it, Ian was trying to make it worse. Spoiled fucking brat.

The music was so loud, Lip had to yell again to be heard. “That doesn’t mean drop my name when you can’t get him to back off. Do that shit yourself.”

Ian just rolled his eyes and moved back into the crowd and Lip decided just then that he wanted the old Ian back. The one who went to join the Army, not the asshole they got back.

Whatever happened at that time, fucked Ian up in ways Lip was sure they could never fix. It's not like Ian had any clue about his behavioral changes, and if he had, he didn't care very much. 

It didn’t take long to find him. Mickey was standing near the stage, not on one of those nasty couches, but leaning against the railing that separated the bar from the floor. The half empty drink in his hand only made it worse. As did the death glare Mickey shot at Ian every five seconds.

Lip could tell with one look that Mickey wasn’t drunk, but he was wet enough to heighten that agitation he arrived with. It meant that there was a real possibility that Mickey would swing on him at some point, them being mildly friends wasn’t a factor.

“Shit.” Lip huffed and worked his way through the crowd, choosing not to look up at his brother currently dancing on the stage. He was standing next to Mickey, glaring at the guy who had been approaching him and backed off quickly.

“The fuck are you doin here Gallagher?” Mickey barked, his eyes never leaving the stage.

“Got a call about you man,” Lip looked over his shoulder to see two bouncers hovering closely. “They’re gonna bounce your ass soon or have the cops do it.”  
Mickey scoffed. “I don’t need you to fuckin babysit me.”

“Oh, trust me.” Lip smiled but there was nothing nice about it. “I already told his stubborn ass that and he just walked off. Guess you’re my problem now.”

That’s when Mickey turned to face him, and Lip thought for sure he was about to get that swing he expected. Only it didn’t happen, and they stood there for a moment, just staring at each other.

“You know this is fuckin bullshit.” Was all Mickey said.

Lip nodded, in full agreement. “Preachin to the choir man.” He nodded at Mickey’s drink. “Finish that and we can pick some up along the way.”

“Along the way where? The fuck are we goin?” Mickey asked as he tipped the cup back without an argument.

“My house is full of drunk assholes, so I guess that leaves your place?” He asked and started to walk backwards away from the stage area. Mickey followed, glancing back a time or two, but never stopped. “Like old times?”

Mickey nodded. “You got that shit with you?”

They made it safely to the door and Lip only realized that both of those bouncers had followed them, making sure they left. Lip wrapped his arm around the back of Mickey’s neck and pulled him kicking and huffing out the door. “Not on me dumbass, in my car.”

“Fuckin let me go!” Mickey huffed and struggled against him, only using half the effort he normally would.

Despite Mickey’s detailed threats and him fighting like a damn toddler to get away, Lip held on and walked them to the parking lot before he let him go. “When are you gonna get over this shit?”

Mickey shoved him as he glared and fixed his clothes. He lit a cigarette. “What shit?”

Lip rolled his eyes as he reached for the handle of the door. “You know damn well what shit, Mick.” Mickey chose to ignore him and got in the passenger seat. Lip got in too, dug into the center console and dropped his bag of weed in Mickey’s lap. “The fact that he doesn’t want you anymore.”

“Fuck you, Gallagher.” Mickey hissed and quickly started rolling a joint. “I never wanted that prick after he got back. He just seems to think I do.”

There was no use talking about this right now. Or ever really. Mickey wouldn’t admit it and Lip didn’t care enough to push it. Having a mild crush on your brothers not boyfriend didn’t give him the right to pry. If anything it should have come with a warning to stay away from that shit. It was already complicated without his mixed feelings.

The silence stayed long enough to make it halfway to Mickey’s house. The only conversation they had was passing the joint back and forth and trading glares. Mickey chose to end the silence and Lip could only listen as he drove.

“He’s an asshole.” Mickey closed his eyes and leaned further into the seat.

“You’re an asshole.” Lip replied and Mickey only nodded. “Gonna tell me what happened or make me guess?”

They parked the car in the Milkovich driveway before Mickey cared to answer. The house was dark for once, the lack of activity inside was surprising. Lip turned the car off and they both chose not to move and get out.

“Caught him blowin some guy in the bathroom. Told him that shit wasn’t safe. It don’t matter if we are together or not. His dumbass needs to be fucking careful.”

Mickey’s voice was steady, but distant. The pain was there, but it sounded like he had time to deal with it, when he hadn’t. Or had he? Maybe Mickey already knew whatever was between him and Ian was over and accepted it but couldn’t shake the reactions he had towards Ian’s choices.

After dating someone for so long, after loving them with all of yourself, to simply shut it down in an instant was impossible. To push years of love and happiness away, to let it end...

“He try to hide it?” Lip asked and passed the joint back. He did his best not to stare when he took a hit. Looking at his lips and his jaw would only distract him.

Mickey shook his head and blew smoke up towards the crack in the window. “Nope. Not even a little bit. Told me he could do what he wanted, and I needed to leave.”

Lip turned in the seat to look at him. “He wanted you to see it. Didn’t he?” He already knew that’s what happened, but he needed Mickey to say it, maybe it would help him deal with the reality of it all.

“Yes he did. Made damn sure to catch my eye before he went back. And blew me off after.” Mickey got out of the car, not waiting for Lip to join him and slammed the door. “Fuckin asshole.”

Lip was already out of the car before Mickey made it up to the house. He waited as the door was unlocked and didn’t pass up the chance to admire his ass the entire time.

“You seriously checkin me out right now?” Mickey asked, eyebrows high on his head.

Lip shrugged, not bothering to deny it. It wasn’t the first time Mickey caught him and it wouldn’t be the last. “Don’t put it in my face if you don’t want me looking.”

“Just get the fuck in here before I kick you out.” Mickey shouldered open the door and moved to let him pass.

Lip grinned and made sure to brush against him as he pushed passed, unable to help himself. Mickey only shook his head, as if he expected him to try something. “Anyone home?”

“Doesn’t look like it.” Mickey replied as he shut and locked the door. Then turned on the nearest light. “Terry’s in lock up and everyone else fucked off to places unknown.”

The place wasn’t as shitty as last time he was there a few months ago. Probably because Terry was gone. Lip made himself comfortable on the couch and wasted no time rolling a few joints to keep the buzz going. Mickey had the same idea and moved into the kitchen for a six pack of beer and a half empty tequila bottle with a few glasses.

“So, he call you?” Mickey asked as he sat down beside him and poured them a few shots.

Lip nodded just before they both knocked back the shots and Mickey poured two more. “Yeah, had one of those muscled pricks call from the bar. Guess he didn’t want me to know it was him, but really, who else would it be.”

Mickey huffed an irritated sound and slammed another shot back. “You know, this shit was his idea.” When Lip eyed him curiously, he kept going. “Tryin to pick up the pieces when he came back.”

That hadn’t been common knowledge. As far as he knew, or as far as anyone knew, Mickey had been the one after Ian this go around. “You didn’t want to?”

Mickey shrugged. “Yes and no. We can’t bounce back after the shit we did to each other, but he tried. I tried and it didn’t work. But I’m havin a hard time not reacting to his shit and he seems to think I’m fucking pining after him.”

"Are you?"

Mickey shook his head. "No, but trying to separate from that shit is harder than it seems."

Lip lit the first joint and traded it for another shot. It burned the entire way down, reminding him that he would regret later. “Tryin to make it work was good but some shit you can’t take back, even if you wanted to but he needs to get over himself.”

He was a little biased with this. It wasn’t until Ian left that Lip started to get a feel for Mickey. They hung out a few times, traded punches more than a few times, but it was easy to be around him in a way he never felt with anyone else. Lip found himself more intrigued with Mickey than he should be. Kind of liking that he was abrasive and outspoken all the time. It grew on him. So him getting back together with Ian would grate on his nerves a little. Maybe he wasn’t the best one to offer help or advice.

“After all the shit I’ve seen him do since he’s been back,” Mickey shuddered as he took another shot. “I don’t think I could get past it all, even if he did give a shit.”

“Like what?” Lip asked and turned on the couch a little to face him. He could say it was to get more involved in the conversation but really, he just wanted to look at him. “Like blowin guys in bathrooms?”

Mickey noticed him staring at him and narrowed his eyes, not quite glaring but close. “Yeah, like that shit. Makin sure I see it, not caring who it is or where. Probably not even using a damn raincoat.”

Lip was distracted by the way Mickey’s jaw clenched as he spoke. And the way his throat moved when he swallowed, showing the lean muscles of his neck. It shouldn’t have been so interesting, and Lip almost wished he could control it.

What irked him, was why it took so long for him to actually notice Mickey this way. Before, he was uptight, an asshole, unapproachable. But since his split with Ian, he was softer in a way, approachable, someone you wanted to be around. 

“There you go with that starin shit again.” Mickey glared as he reached for the bottle. “You got something you wanna say or you just being fuckin weird again?”

Lip smiled and blinked the thoughts away for now, he would have plenty of time later to take them out and play with them. “Does it make you uncomfortable?”

“You staring?” Mickey asked and made eye contact as he handed the bottle over.

Lip nodded and took a deep drink, wincing at the harsh taste.

“A little, yeah.” Mickey admitted as he glanced away, unable to meet his stare for that long. “Not sure what the fuck you’re lookin at.”

Mickey was that person who didn’t know how attractive he was. He didn’t deny compliments for attention or proof that he was hot, but because he didn’t know he was anything to look at. That might have been the most attractive thing about Mickey, or one of the many things that made him attractive.

It wasn't just his physical features, even when he was attractive enough to bring him back to his wet dreams stage, one he thought he lost as a teenager. Mickey was confident to a point, more secure in his sexuality now, which was very unattractive. He was loyal to the people that earned it. He was reliable, but that had to be earned as well. It didn't matter if you and Mickey were on outs with each other, if you needed him, he would be there. Those qualities Lip found more attractive than mere physical attributes.

“I know Ian was your first--” he hesitated when Mickey glared at him for what his next word would be. “--boyfriend, but he isn’t the only guy interested.”

Mickey clenched his jaw and Lip thought for sure Mickey would hit him. They normally didn’t talk about this in depth stuff. Lip made sure to stay clear of all things Ian, but he was tired of beating around the bush about it all and denying what he wanted.

“Does it look like I’ve got a bunch of guys lined up?” Mickey asked as he motioned around the room.

Lip shrugged and set the bottle on the table. “You just don’t notice it like everyone else would. You’ve had your eye on one person for too damn long and block out all the rest.”

“Yeah, like who?” Mickey replied quickly and grabbed the entire bottle to drink from.

With no hesitation, Lip finally put it out there in no uncertain terms. Squelching that turning in his gut that threatened to take over if Mickey rejected him. This was the move that would change it for the better, or the worst.

“Me, Mick. I’m here.”

He'd never seen Mickey look so shell shocked before. Eyes wide, mouth parted a little and he was stark still next to him. Lip didn’t know if that was a good kind of shock, or a bad one. With Mickey it was hard to tell.

“Is it really that surprising?” Lip asked softly when he didn’t say anything. Lip ran his hands into his hair. Feeling very exposed. “Not that someone besides Ian would be interested, but because that someone was me.”

Mickey shifted on the couch. Rubbed his sweaty hands on his jeans. Trying anything to grab that last bit of control. “Yeah, it fucking is actually. Both you being interested as well as anyone else. If you didn’t notice, I’m kind of an asshole, I’m not a people person. I hate just about everyone but a select few.”

“I’ve known all that shit for years Mick.” Lip smiled a little and saw Mickey smile too. “And if you hadn’t noticed, I’m the same. But that doesn’t make you unlikable.”

“No?” Mickey quirked an eyebrow.

Lip moved a little bit closer, so close that their knees touched just a little and Mickey surprised him and didn’t move away. “No. Some people like that shit.”

This was happening. Lip could feel it. He could see it. Finally, Mickey was thinking passed Ian and considering his words. Was it returned though? Mickey sometimes gave off that interested vibe, but it was always confusing when it happened. 

Would he be ready for it? Sex with Mickey? He had never fucked a guy before, or touched another guy, but how hard could it be? It would be like touching yourself, only way, way better. Lip knew for sure that he wasn’t gay, never thought about another man that way; until Mickey.

Now all bets were off.

His dreams alone hadn't been enough to satiate his growing need for Mickey. It helped ease the ache he felt, it helped him play out scenarios in his mind that made him come quicker than any real sex he'd ever had. 

But he didn't know the specifics. He didn't know how Mickey would feel under him. He didn't know if his entire body would flush pink like his cheeks did sometimes. He didn't know what his favorite position was, or if he would be as demanding with him as he was with Ian. 

He just didn't know.

“Look, I’m just gonna be blunt here, like I always am.” Mickey licked his lips nervously.

Lip nodded, pretty sure what he had in mind was the opposite of what Mickey was going to say. So much for that vibe. Maybe this wouldn’t happen after all.

“I don’t do that read-between-the-lines shit. I don’t notice when someone is looking at me like you’re lookin at me right now.”

Nodding again, Lip tried to fight off that crackling energy that was always there when they were close. It blew past his nervousness in seconds. He was about to do something that rewired all the confidence he could muster up. 

“Just fuckin tell me what you’re tryin to say.” Mickey shifted and tried to keep the mild panic out of his voice. “Because if this shit gets any weirder I’m—”

Lip lunged forward, gripping Mickey behind his neck and pulled him to his mouth. The kiss was stiff. Unexpected. But it had him moaning quietly. Mickey’s lips were soft, like silk. Probably the softest he’d ever felt and now that he had, Lip knew it would be hard to stop.

When he pulled back, his thumb ran over one smooth cheekbone, a very intimate touch. “That’s what I’m trying to say.” His voice was deep, uncertain as Mickey only breathed deeply as a reply. “You feel it, right?”

Mickey nodded.

“It’s there Mick,” Lip’s thumb swiped over his lip, tracing the smile that hadn’t appeared yet. “Just give it a chance.”

Mickey met his eyes and Lip saw that same heat that used to be there for Ian. That heat faded between Mickey and Ian, now burned bright with him. When that had changed, he had no idea. But he hadn’t lied, Mickey felt it.

“Give you a chance you mean?” Mickey eyed his lips, breathing a little heavier, the air heated.

“Yes, give me a chance.” Lip moved slowly as he leaned towards his lips again, giving him every chance to pull away, to say no. “I can make it good for you.”

Mickey let out a soft moan that wasn't supposed to come out. But it had and he couldn’t take it back or ignore how Lip reacted to it. “This shit a one-time thing?” he demanded.

Fuck, Mickey was saying yes. He was giving him a chance. Lip didn’t think it would happen like this. The night wasn’t supposed to lead here but now that it had, he almost couldn’t believe it. Ian was pushed to the back of their minds, and they were finally giving into that sexual tension that threatened.

Lip moved to his knees on the couch, not breaking contact with Mickey in any way. He kept his hand on the back of Mickey’s neck but hovered over him a little. He needed to get closer and risked a punch to the face for it. That's when Mickey turned, splitting his legs wide for his knees to settle between them and Lip didn’t know if Mickey even meant to do it or not, but it was far better than a punch. 

“If you only want it to be this once, that’s up to you.” Lip pushed Mickey back against the arm of the couch, surprised when he let him, and he leaned down. “But I really hope it’s not only once.”

Mickey relaxed and allowed himself to hold onto Lip’s sides, keeping him close. “Let’s start with once, then see about more after.”

“Fuck.” Lip groaned and kissed him again. This time, Mickey welcomed it. Those soft lips molded with his own and kissed him back. He was fully leaning against Mickey’s chest, feeling it hard under his touch, sturdy enough to hold his weight.

The kiss deepened when Lip licked along Mickey’s lips, begging to get inside. It had Mickey groaning deeply and moving his hands up his sides, then up his arms to lightly grip his face, tilting it as their tongues swept together.

He felt that kiss throughout his entire body. Lip lowered his body until their groins touched, drawing deep, unabashed moans from them both as he moved forward. Grinding slowly, but hard enough to feel Mickey hard against him.

“Oh fuck,” Mickey slid his hands to Lip’s lower back, pushing lightly to urge him on. “You know how to do this shit, right?”

His voice was deeper, nearly a growl and urgent in a way Lip never heard before. Not even the many times he heard Ian and Mickey having sex.

As Mickey urged him to move, Lip kissed along his jaw, then moved to his neck where he sucked his skin, then nibbled it with his teeth. Drawing deep, needy groans from him.

“Fuck a guy?” Lip asked in between wet kisses to his neck. One of his hands gripped the front of Mickey’s shirt and pulled it down enough to get to his throat. “No, but you know me, I’m all about learning.”

Mickey chuckled and pushed his hips up, transforming the laugh into a groan when he felt how hard he was. “Yeah you are, but don’t think I won’t give you direction if you fuck up.”

God, he couldn't believe this was happening. Not because he dreamt about it long enough to crave it, but because Mickey actually wanted him. The physical attraction was there for Mickey, which Lip took great relief in. 

Compared to Ian, he was lacking. Not just in pubic inches, but in bulk. His shoulders weren't as broad, legs not as long, but he had more muscle than Ian. His arms were larger, his torso riddled with bulky muscle compared to Ian's lean muscles.

Mickey didn't seem to mind the swap. He was as deep into it as Lip was. Urging him on, pulling him closer. 

Lip ran his hands down Mickey’s chest until he could grip the hem of his shirt and haul it up his body, making sure to scrape his nails against his skin. Mickey sat up enough to shrug it off before he rested back against the couch, his face and chest that flushed pink color he wondered about. 

Clothing hid Mickey’s body from the world, giving just enough to make you think he was out of shape, but you’d be wrong. His chest was firm, sculpted pecs, thick shoulders, his arms defined from all that construction he’d been doing recently. His stomach showed the beginnings of a well-defined 6 pack, not like his or Ian’s but smaller and it fit his body type. The v of his hips had Lip nearly drooling, his jeans blocking him from his destination.

“Shit Mick.” Lip groaned and squeezed his shoulders a little before he moved to his arms, squeezing them too as Mickey flexed a little for him. “All that hard work sure paid off.”

Mickey bent a little to help Lip take his shirt off. It wasn’t the first time seeing him shirtless, but this was in a different context. “I’m not the only one who’s been workin hard, fuck.” His fingers eagerly moved over him, running over his nipples until they hardened, and Lip gave a breathless moan.

The fact that Mickey liked his body was enough to keep him hard for days. And as much as he wanted Mickey all over him, he wanted to be all over Mickey first. Before he moved down to start on his chest, Lip kissed his lips again before biting the bottom one. “And by the way, don’t hesitate to give me direction.”

Mickey huffed when Lip pulled away but chased his lips. “Just shut up and fuck me Gallagher.”

With a hungry look, Lip kept their eyes locked as he leaned down to kiss over his chest. Swiping his tongue along smooth, warm skin, then biting hard enough for Mickey to drop his head back against the couch. He tasted like sweat, body wash and some sort of cologne he used that night.

“You gonna let me eat you?” Lip asked just before he sucked one of Mickey’s perky nipples into his mouth. Sucking and biting and Mickey went crazy for it, moving a hand into his hair, pulling on it while the other settled on the top of his shoulder.

“Fuck,” Mickey groaned and pulled on Lip’s hair until he switched nipples. “You wanna do that?”

Lip nodded quickly as he licked down his sternum. “I bet you taste fucking amazing.” He moved to lay against the couch rather than kneel as he got lower. Now by Mickey’s hips, licking from one to the other before testing it with his teeth. “Bet you sound even better.”

Mickey gave his head a little push, telling him to keep moving. When Lip’s hands shook as he popped the button on his jeans, he noticed how nervous he was. Shielding it with all that cockiness and confidence. False confidence.

“Hey,” Mickey tried to get his attention, but his voice was barely recognizable as Lip buried his face between his hips. It forced a groan out of him, and his leg shook a little. “Gallagher!” this time Lip looked up but never stopped kissing him. “You sure you wanna do this?”

Lip sat up, panting. “I’m literally about to fuckin blow you and now you ask me?” He smiled a little before dropping his head down. “Why you askin me?”

He was forced to lift his ass a little when Lip dipped his fingers into his jeans and pulled at them. “Maybe because your hands keep shaking and no offense, but I don’t need you freakin out halfway through.”

Lip waited until Mickey’s jeans were all the way off before he answered. It took him a bit longer because he couldn’t keep his eyes off Mickey’s legs. Toned near his calves but thicker towards his thighs and his cock was painfully trapped by his briefs, with that incredible wet spot darkening the head.

“God, you’re sexier than I imagined.” Lip groaned and pushed his face between Mickey’s thighs, not quite at his groin but damn close and whatever Mickey had asked him, flew far away from his mind. “Fuck!” He groaned and gripped both of them until Mickey’s feet were flat on the couch, framing his head.

Mickey bit his lip and tried not to shift his hips too much. Not even when Lip started to groan and kiss along his thighs. “Answer my damn question.”

Lip hand both hands up the side of Mickey’s briefs, digging his nails in when he looked up. “The shaking is because I really fucking want this,” he moved back down enough to keep kissing his thighs as he answered. “And I won’t freak out, trust me.”

“Good,” Mickey smirked and pushed his hands down the sides of his briefs to rest over Lip’s, grabbing his attention as he pushed them down. “Let’s see how good you are with your mouth.”

Confident Mickey was so fucking sexy, it took him a second to get with it and peel his briefs down his legs. Mickey was now naked on the couch, soft skin on display, marked from his mouth. Lip looked down, groaning eagerly at seeing Mickey hard and resting against his stomach, balls heavy under it.

Even though Mickey may seem shy still, over the years he had accepted that he was gay, and that he loved to bottom. Times like this, it showed. Mickey met his gaze with one just as heated and slowly started moving his hands up and down his body.

“Freakin out?” Mickey smirked when Lip watched every move he made.

Lip shook his head, lying just a little. He was a fucking master at oral sex, with women. And he was about to find out how good he was with men. “Pointers?” he asked shyly.

Mickey huffed out a laugh, amused. “Only one,” he waited for Lip to look away from his cock and to his eyes before he said it. “No teeth.”

Lip rolled his eyes. “Thanks asshole, I’m aware of that one.”

He took a few more minutes to kiss over Mickey’s hips again. A few times, he could feel the head of his cock brush under his chin and Mickey would give a little gasp. He did it one too many times and felt when Mickey slowly started to jerk himself. Each pass over the head brushed against his jaw and he looked up. Mickey looked expectant, but not in a hurry.

The moment he rose up on one elbow and gripped the base, Mickey stopped stroking and took his hand back. He let it rest on the side of his head. Lip looked up, flattened his tongue and licked from the base, all the way up that thick vein to the head, then slowly over the sticky top, swirling his tongue for a moment before he stopped.

“Fuuuckkk,” Mickey groaned and dropped his head back, barely able to keep eye contact. “Keep doin that.”

Lip smirked and found that he rather liked the taste. Not too wet like a woman would be, but sticky and sweet. And the way Mickey groaned like that, made him never want to stop. So he did it again, following the same path up until he got to the head and decided to swirl his tongue in a circle all the way around it.

Mickey moaned low in his throat, nearly cross eyed. The hand in his hair tightened and he let Mickey lead him back down, licking up one side this time, then down the other side, smearing pre-come down his length.

“God,” Mickey licked his dry lips, “you’re makin my legs shake.”

Lip let go of Mickey’s cock to grip both of his thighs, feeling them shake as he kissed all over them. “Hold yourself up for me.” He nodded towards his cock and Mickey bit his lip even harder as he did it. “Try not to suffocate me.”

Mickey grinned and lightly slapped his cock against Lip’s wet mouth, memorizing that surprised look because of it. “Open your mouth Lip.”

So much authority for someone on his back with legs spread wide. But Lip had no qualms about it. He opened his mouth, finally taking him down. First the head that steadily leaked onto his tongue, making Mickey pant rapidly. Then inch by inch, making sure to keep his teeth tucked behind his lips. He stopped when the back of his throat was hit and the need to gag and pull back took over.

“Easy man,” Mickey coached and pulled his hair to help him slide off a little. “Take your time, I know you can get it all.”

Despite the confident words, Mickey’s legs still shook. His voice too. Lip knew he liked it, he could feel it and judging by how wet he was, he liked it a hell of a lot. Lip went back down, only breathing when he pulled back up, dragging his lips up and down Mickey’s cock, then sucked on the head.

“Holy fuck,” Mickey groaned and cupped his face with one hand, his thumb smoothed over reddened lips. “Just like that.” He pushed him back down, nearly melting through the couch because of how good it felt.

Taking him down a few more times had Mickey shaking, sweating and holding on tightly. Lip let his cock slip out and jerked him a few times as he mouthed at his balls. Licking them, sucking them into his mouth carefully and it actually had him moaning. He fucking loved sucking cock.

“Any more of that and I’m gonna come all over your face.” Mickey warned but made no move to stop him.

Lip released him and moved back to wipe his mouth and smirked down at him. “Better hold off while I eat you.”

Mickey’s body reacted on his own, trembling as he pushed back into the couch. “We need more room then.”

Lip stood instantly and pulled Mickey up by his wrist until he crashed into the front of his body, now nose to nose. There was no hesitation as they kissed. Mickey linked his arms around his neck and rose up on his toes to get better access. Lip bent a little, his hands gripping Mickey’s thighs tightly as he picked him up.

“Bedroom?” He groaned into the kiss and moved away from the couch.

Mickey nodded behind them. “Right fuckin there.”

Then he pulled Lip back into the kiss, growing bold enough to swirl his tongue inside first and it surprised Lip so much that he tripped, and they ended up pushed against the wall.

Lip swiveled his hips, pushing him harder into the wall as he adapted to the kiss. His door was only a few feet over and it felt like it took ages to walk again, then flop down on the bed with Mickey under him. He gripped both of Mickey’s hands with one of his own and pushed them above their heads.

“How you wanna do it?” Lip asked as he nipped at his ear and Mickey barely fought to release his hands. “You wanna sit on my face or am I going to have your knees up by your face?”

Mickey bucked up, creating much needed friction as he groaned. “Don’t fucking care, just eat me.”

Releasing his hands, Lip never moved down so fast. Skipping the endless amount of skin, only pausing to lick the pre-come off his cock before he laid between Mickey’s legs. Lip gripped both thighs and spread them wide, making Mickey groan, then up until his ass was off the bed.

“Fuuck,” he groaned when he got a nice look at his hole. Smooth and the same soft pink color as his lips. His fingers dug into his thighs, trying not to lose control. “I have never seen anything so fucking good before.”

Mickey blushed and turned his face into the blankets, but his eyes stayed locked on Lip. “Just do it.” He tried to sound irritated to mask the pleasure that crept up his spine.

Shaking his head, Lip let one of Mickey’s legs balance on his shoulder to free up one hand. He smoothed it down his thigh, then lightly rubbed the pad of his thumb across it. “Fucking perfect.” He whispered as he kept rubbing it slowly, feeling him relax.

“Lip,” Mickey groaned and fell back against the bed. “Just fucking do it.”

Sucking his finger into his mouth, Lip rubbed his thumb over it again, almost addicted to the way he clenched because of the added wetness. He bent down, kissing over the leg on his shoulder. From the instep of his foot, to his ankle, then his calf, a little lower to his thigh, then down the back of it and over his ass. “You really want me to hurry?”

Mickey shook his head, gripping under his knees to keep his legs steady.

With his answer, Lip kept going. His hand moved back to his thigh, then he dipped his head back down, slowly licking over him. He groaned at the taste and his cock fucking pulsed when Mickey let out a deep, desperate sounding groan.

“God,” Mickey whispered, looking down at him.

Lip couldn’t get enough. He licked his hole over and over again, moving from side to side quickly, then slowly. Learning what Mickey liked more, what made him groan and wiggle. What made Mickey grab his hair, was when he licked from his hole, swirled his tongue around it before he moved to his balls.

“Fuck, that feels good.” Mickey kept his legs spread but tightened his grip in Lip’s hair. “Open me up, before I come.”

Those words nearly made Lip come. As did Mickey moving a little to grab the lube and a condom from his side table. Lip took both, then moved back down. The lube would have to wait. He went back to eating him, only this time, he slowly pushed his tongue inside, making Mickey gasp loudly.

“Yeah, just like that, fuck.”

When he couldn’t go any further and his jaw was pressing into Mickey’s ass, he began to thrust in and out. Fucking him with his mouth. The faster he moved; the more Mickey started to move. Slowly rocking against him, using the back of his head as a handle.

“Lube up one finger,” Mickey managed to say before another groan bubbled up his throat. “Then slowly push it in.”

The cap popped open and Lip lubed one finger and paused with his mouth, drawing back enough to rub that finger over his hole before he slowly pressed inside. “Like that?” He asked when Mickey bit his lip.

Mickey nodded. “Just keep moving em, then add more til I’m stretched out.”

Stretching, that much was easy. Lip kept thrusting his finger in and out, letting Mickey get used to it before another one was added. But before that, he wiggled his tongue back in, all while thrusting his finger in and out.

“God fucking damn,” Mickey leaned up a little, watching. “Better hurry before I come."

Lip smiled as he backed up enough to slide a second finger inside him. Mickey’s body moved with his thrust and his hold on one thigh kept him in place. “Fuck, that looks good.” He watched his fingers slide in deep, coming out wet just to do it again and again.

“Feels fuckin good,” Mickey groaned and let his leg fall to the bed, sat up enough to grip Lip by the back of his neck and pulled him down. “C'mere.”

Lip groaned into the kiss even as his fingers still moved into him. Mickey's breath would hitch each time he curled his fingers a certain way, his nails dug into the back of his neck. Mickey was perfect like this. Lip never knew he could be so damn good. Even kissing him was addicting.

“I want you.” Mickey moaned in between kisses. His hand moved down Lip’s naked back until he gripped his ass and tugged on his jeans. “I fucking want you.”

“God, I want you too Mick.” Lip whined against his lips. “You need me to keep going?” He asked and wiggled his fingers just to make it clear what he was asking.

God, he was so worked up. Panting, sweating, rutting against the bed as he slathered Mickey in attention. But as hard and as ready as he was, there was nothing in the world that would make him hurry this along to get what he needed. 

“I’m good with two,” Mickey lightly shoved him back. “Get that shit off.”

Lip backed up and stood, making quick work of his belt and Mickey was helping by the time he yanked it off. Mickey moved to the edge of the bed, kissing along his stomach as he helped him push his jeans and boxers down.

He was so eager and responsive. Lip had a hard time trying to kick his shoes off as Mickey mouthed at his hips, then licked along his cock. “Fuck, my legs are gonna give out.” He put a hand to the back of his head and kicked his jeans off.

It wasn't just Mickey needing some dick after months of going without. That wouldn't account for all the added touches. Not Mickey kissing him on the mouth without hesitation, or openly voicing his pleasure, or telling Lip what he wanted, what he needed and how. 

Mickey was currently kissing on his body because he wanted to. Not just his cock either, although a lick or two came in between the other stuff. But kissing his chest, then down his stomach. Tracing his muscles, the dips of his well earned body and liking it.

Mickey’s only reply was a smirk just before his mouth opened and Lip watched his entire cock slide into his mouth. His toes curled, his eyes rolled back, and he literally had to talk his orgasm down the minute Mickey started sucking. His cheeks hollowed out and his tongue eagerly wiggled around his shaft, caressing that thick vein and lathering the head with attention.

“Oh my fucking God…” Lip’s head fell back and if not for Mickey's grip on his ass, he’d have fallen over.

Lip managed to gain a little control as he glanced down, eyes blown wide at the look of Mickey with his mouth full. Pink lips stretched around him, stormy blue eyes dark and trained up at him the entire time. And the moans, fuck. Each time Mickey moaned around him, it made his left leg shake uncontrollably.

Both of his hands found their way into his dark hair. Brushing the front out of his face, pulling it back to get a clear view of his eyes. Lip didn’t even want to guide him, he just wanted to let Mickey do anything he wanted. As long as he didn’t stop.

“As much as I don’t want you to stop,” Lip groaned deeply and licked his dry lips. “You better or I’ll come.”

Mickey pulled back slowly until his cock slipped from his mouth to rub against his lips. “Beginners choice.”

Lip smirked but that anxiousness came back. The foreplay he could handle, piece by little piece. He aced sucking cock, and eating ass, stretching him open was also a success. But now was the main event and Mickey was giving him control. He didn’t want to fuck it up.

“Uh,” was all he could get out on the first try and he knew Mickey instantly felt the hesitation. “Maybe you should choose.”

Mickey nodded towards the bed. “Time to learn Gallagher,” a small smirk hid in the corner of his lips. “Get on your back.”

Just like that, his nervousness dissipates. Lip bent down enough to kiss him, sucking on his tongue a little before he pulled back and climbed on the bed. He turned his face into the pillow and took a deep breath, smelling Mickey all around him.

“Jesus Christ.” Mickey shook his head as he straddled Lip’s hips, watchin him. “What is it with you guys smellin my stuff?”

Lip sat up, hands on Mickey’s hips as he mouthed at his jaw. “I don’t know what it is, but you smell so fucking good.” He took another deep breath into his neck and he knew Mickey felt his cock pulse because of it. “Mm mm.”

Mickey shoved him back, shaking his head as Lip laughed. “Fuckin Gallagher’s.”

Mickey sat back on the balls of his feet and snatched the condom where it fell near the end of the bed, ripped it with his teeth and slowly rolled it down his cock, making his eyes roll back.

“Ready to take a lesson?”

The bottle of lube sat by Mickey’s knee. He snatched it, popped the top and when Mickey held his hand out, he squirted some in the palm, then put some on his own fingers. As Mickey reached down to slick up his cock, he went back to rub his fingers against Mickey’s hole.

When he laid back down, Mickey was already on his knees, reaching between them to grab his cock. Lip groaned and let his hands rest on his thighs. “Fuck yeah, show me how to do it.”

When Mickey had him lined up, sticky hands moved to his stomach, balancing himself there as he began to rock down. Lip had to bite his lip to keep that pathetic groan in as he watched his cock slide smoothly into him. Mickey gave a sharp gasp as his head slipped past that tight ring of muscles.

“Holy hell, you’re tight.” Lip groaned and opened his hands wide to get a better grip on his thighs.

Mickey nodded, moaning softly as he kept moving. “You’re much bigger than I thought.” His legs shook as more pushed in, making his toes curl. “Fuck, probably needed three for you and not two.”

“God, oh God. Oh my fucking God!” Lip’s head pushed back into the pillow as he bottomed out, feeling Mickey fully seated on him. His entire body was shaking, or that may have been Mickey’s and he wouldn’t know the difference.

Mickey gave him a second, not moving. Lip looked like he was one move away from blowing and it was too early. “You gonna make it?”

His eyes nearly closed again as he looked at Mickey. Face and chest flushed, his hair a wild mess. Sweat covering his chest, his stomach. Lip squeezed his hips, barely moving and it had Mickey’s eyes fluttering closed. He was fucking beautiful.

“Honestly,” he licked his lips and pulled Mickey’s thighs gently to get him to move. “I have no fucking idea.”

Mickey grinned and rocked forward, feeling Lip press deeply into his body. “You and me both, fuck.” He moved a little faster, noticing that Lip was still a little stiff. “Nervous still, really?”

Lip bit his lip but nodded. It felt so fucking good, but he didn’t want to move wrong. “Just tryin to get a feel for it.” The last part came out as a deep groan when Mickey lifted up on his knees and slammed down against him. “Fuck Mickey.”

“Come on Gallagher,” Mickey pushed up and slammed back down. “I like the cocky Lip better than this shit.”

Lip smirked, somehow gaining that confidence back just enough to push his hips up hard, just as Mickey pushed down. It pulled a whining sound from him and made his back arch. “Like that?”

Mickey nodded. “Just like that.” He twisted his hips, making Lip grip him tighter. “Show me whatcha got.”

Lip sat up, wrapping his arms around Mickey. The angle changed, pushing him deep enough to have Mickey sagging against his chest, trembling. He helped Mickey lift up, then guided him back down by his hips. It felt so fucking good, he had a hard time remembering why he was nervous in the first place.

“There ya go,” Mickey groaned into his neck. His legs were now wrapped tightly around Lip’s lower back, unable to hold himself up. “Fuck, you’re good.”

Lip gripped his ass, working him up and down his cock like he weighed nothing. Easily making Mickey ride him. “Yeah?” Mickey nodded quickly, whimpering into his neck. “Not as good as you right now, God.” He tucked his face into Mickey’s chest and kissed along sweaty skin. “Hold on.” He mumbled between kisses then easily flipped them until Mickey was on his back, landing with a huff.

“Hurry the fuck up.” Mickey groaned and locked his legs behind Lip’s back, desperate to keep going.

Lip leaned down, putting all his weight down. His arms framed the sides of his face, so he was able to kiss him. “So fucking soft like this.” Lip groaned into the kiss and started thrusting into him. The angle wasn’t as deep as before, but Mickey seemed more pliant like this.

As Mickey opened his mouth to cuss at him, a deep groan took its place and he dug his nails into Lip’s side. “M' not fucking soft.”

Each snap of his hips had Mickey threatening to move up the bed. Lip sat back, sweat dripping down onto Mickey’s body as he moved to his knees, gripped both of his thighs and spread them open as he pushed in. “Yes, the fuck you are.”

“Fuck, harder.” Mickey groaned, gripping both of Lip’s knees. Lip had lost that nervousness and had no problem handling him now. “I need it harder.”

“Harder it is.” He grunted as he went harder. Making sure to slam his hips forward hard enough to make that slapping sound. His eyes moved from Mickey’s face, to his ass, greedily watching each time his cock disappeared inside. “God, that looks so fucking good."

Mickey was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. Lip was moving just how he needed it, hard and deep. “Shut up before I come.”

Lip smirked and pulled one of Mickey’s legs up to brace against his shoulder, freeing up one hand. “Yeah?” Mickey nodded fast, digging his nails into his knees. Lip gripped Mickey’s cock, feeling it drip into his hand as he jerked him. “How about now?”

Mickey tossed his head back as he arched off the bed, trying to fuck into his fist. “Lip,” he begged, trying to hold on but he wasn’t making it easy. “You trying to make me come?”

God, Mickey was begging. He was shaking out of control. His normally irritated look gone, replaced by lust and need, by desperation. Lip had never seen anything so sexy before. It pushed him right to the edge, his own body shaking.

He was perfect under him. Touching him in all the right ways, in all the ways that blew his mind. Moving against him, even on his back, digging blunt nails into his skin just to get him closer, moaning beautifully, saying exactly how he felt and what he needed. 

Lip was on cloud 9.

“God, you got me so fucking close.” Lip let his legs go, tucking his hands around to grip the small of his back, sliding him up his cock. “Fuck Mickey!”

When Lip let his cock go, Mickey picked up the slack, stroking himself hard and fast. “Holy shit, holy fuck,” his eyes rolled back. “Now, right fucking now, fuuckkk!!”

Lip couldn’t look away as Mickey came all over his hand, up his flushed chest. Blue eyes squeezed closed, moaning as he bit his lip. There was no holding back anymore. “Fuck!!” He groaned, tightening his grip on Mickey’s lower back as he came. Hard, fast and so fucking wonderful.

There was no telling how long he kept pushing in, working himself way past his sensitivity point. His eyes were fully rolled back, sweat dripped off him and he could feel Mickey stroking his arms, then his face as he brushed his hair back. Lip opened his eyes, seeing a smile.

“Damn Lip,” Mickey chuckled, pulling him down by a tight grip on his hair. “You do like to learn.”

Lip let himself get pulled down, his arms shook as he framed Mickey’s face again. “That was a damn good lesson.” He brushed Mickey’s hair back, then cupped the side of his face. “You were fucking amazing.”

Mickey blushed through the comment. “Shut up.” He pulled Lip down until they were kissing. Breathless and slow.

“Mmm.” Lip moaned into the lazy kiss as he turned to the side, pulling Mickey with him. “Damn, everything is sore.” He smiled when the kiss ended. Mickey’s head fell into his neck.

“I’m sore, fuck.” Mickey stretched until his knees popped then sagged against him. “So, this a one-time thing?”

That was the second time Mickey asked that. Lip turned his head and was nose to nose with him. He couldn’t help but stroke his knuckles over one flushed cheek. “I hope not,” he nuzzled his nose. “Because I already want you again.”

Mickey smirked as he glanced down and sure enough Lip was starting to get hard, even while wearing the used condom. “As long as you got that stamina, it’s gonna happen again.”

Lip groaned, rolling back on top of him. “Good, because it’s time for round two.”

Ian wasn't mentioned again that night, not even once. It was clear which of them had an issue with the other, and Lip already knew it wasn't Mickey.

Instead, they focused on each other. Learning things about themselves and each other that may have been there all along, or waited until the time was right. 

Well, the time was right.


	2. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Lip are still together 6 months later when Ian takes an interest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter revised

Through The Looking Glass  
Chapter 2- Temptation

"God damn Gallagher!" Mickey groaned as he came, slowly pushing up into Lip's mouth. "Jesus."

Lip grinned as he sat up, moving back into the driver's seat and wiped his mouth. "Seriously Mick? That barely took me five minutes."

Mickey huffed as he put himself away and lit up a cigarette. "Told you I was desperate for it." He gave Lip a pointed look and handed the smoke over. "It's been four fucking days."

Lip inhaled deeply, adjusting the hardness in his own jeans that had yet to be taken care of. "Sorry sweetheart, class has been out of control this week. Wasn't able to get away."

Ever since that night after the club; when Ian called bitchin about Mickey, and Lip ended up with Mickey riding him into the bed, they had been together. Not officially, but exclusive. That was nearly six months ago and they were still going strong.

They were on the down low, just because they didn't want the criticism from outside forces telling them how weird it was that they fucked. Yeah, Mickey was Ian's ex, and yeah, Lip was Mandy's ex, but people had ugly opinions.

It was Mickey's choice to hold off. Lip was happy with it, allowed to keep Mickey to himself for as long as possible. Sneaking around, which both amped up their sexual appetite, and the frequency in which they came together; ultimately fucking right under everyones noses.

It had been two weeks since Lip went across Chicago for college. Living at the dorms and at home was a strain on their relationship though. He couldn't see Mickey as much as they both wanted, which is why they were currently in Mickey's car right in the grocery store parking lot trading blow jobs. It was quick but effective and they needed to stock up on fucking fuel; which was code for Monster energy drinks, Redbulls, Gatorade and barbeque pringles.

"Ya know," Lip started, blowing smoke out the window as he handed Mickey back the cigarette. "It would be a lot easier without sneakin around."

Mickey nodded as he smoked. "That was mostly my idea."

"Yeah and it works, but it was for when we are jumpin between our houses but school is fair game." Lip leaned over enough to thumb at Mickey's earlobe, smiling as he turned into the touch. "Don't you think?"

Mickey turned quickly, biting Lip's thumb hard enough to make him gasp. "I think we can work that out."

"Good," Lip leaned all the way, sucking his ear instead of playing with it. "Then I can fuck you all over campus for the next two days."

"Fuck," Mickey groaned, biting his lip as his hand moved over Lip's groin, teasing him through his jeans. "You keep it up and it'll make me hard again."

Lip pushed up into his hand. "Get hard then, I'll take care of it."

Mickey wanted to give in, but ultimately shoved him back against the seat. "After I get you and we get food, I'm starving."

When Mickey's stomach growled, Lip smirked, pushing Mickey's hand away. He dug into his jeans for some cash. "Get me on the way back. Go get some food."

Mickey nodded, taking the money as he opened the door. "Same shit?"

Lip nodded, pulling Mickey back into the car by a tight grip on the back of his neck. "Same shit, and don't forget lube this time or…"

Mickey cringed, finishing the sentence. "Or we are dry fucking, got it."

It was Mickey who moved in for that kiss. Gripping the front of his shirt to pull him closer. Lip followed his lead eagerly, opening his mouth just in time to feel Mickey's tongue, urgently tasting him.

"Mick, my cock is fucking pulsing," Lip moaned in between kisses. "Hurry up because I need your mouth."

Lip was going to stay in the car because both sides of their family liked to shop at the same store and there were so many of them, at least one or more was inside at any given time. So, to skip the drama, they took turns going in and paying, opting to share their money as well as their time and bodies.

"Keep yourself hard, but don't come." Mickey ordered, pulling on his bottom lip as he moved back. "Wanna see you jerking it when I come out."

Lip growled, forcing himself not to chase when Mickey got out and headed into the store. He kept his eyes on him the entire time, but fell back against the seat and put his palm over his cock, pushing just enough to stay hard.

The front of the store was all glass, making it easy for Lip to see every move Mickey made inside. Each isle, each item he put in the cart. With a perfect view of his ass as he turned each corner, it was bliss. Until a flash of red caught his eye, seeming to be following behind Mickey at a safe distance.

Ian.

Lip laughed, watching Ian tilt his head to the side, glancing at Mickey's ass. It was amusing. 

Ian missed him, said so himself. Ever since that night, Mickey has stayed clear of Ian. No more going to the clubs or being home when Ian came to see Mandy, just nothing. No contact. And it was driving Ian insane.

It only took Ian about a week to notice Mickey's absence and being his brother, Lip had to sit there and let him bitch and moan about it. Wondering why Mickey wasn't around and Lip didn't know why he cared. Six months ago, Ian had been trying his damndest to get rid of Mickey, calling him to pick him up when he was sick of him. Driving Mickey right into his arms, into his bed.

Maybe he owned Ian a thank you card, or an expensive bottle of booze.

Lip knew Ian didn't want Mickey again, but he missed the attention. That wonderful feeling of being wanted, of someone craving your body, your sex, your attention, loyalty. It had to be painful to be without. Now Ian was without, essentially pining over him, and Lip fucking loved it.

Maybe if Ian wasn't a stuck up asshole, Lip might feel guilty. But he wasn't, Mickey sure as hell wasn't. They weren't breaking any laws or hurting anyone by being together, so they would keep up as they had been. It wasn't Ian's business, or anyone else's.

At first Ian only followed Mickey, making Lip laugh, but it didn't stay that way. Lip sat forward when Ian suddenly crowded Mickey against a shelf, arms braced on both sides of his body. The stance was sexually aggressive and Lip was involved enough let it piss him off, to welcome the feeling of hostility.

Now, if Mickey responded to Ian's advances, he would stay out of it. But Lip could clearly see Mickey looking for an out and it had him out of the car and into the store in the blink of an eye. Lip stayed a good distance away, moving the other direction to see what exactly was happening here.

"Come on baby," Ian whispered, "I know you miss it."

Lip rolled his eyes, trying not to jump out and punch Ian in his smug ass face.

"Get the fuck over yourself Ian," Mickey grouched back. "Pathetic much?"

Lip smiled, feeling his heart and his cock pulsing at the same time because of his answer. God, he really wanted to jump out and claim his Mickey, to see the look on Ian's face when he did it. When he realized what was going on between them. 

"Don't play hard to get Mick," Ian smiled, following him as he walked. "You gotta be pretty fucking horny by this point. It's been over six months."

That got Lip to lick his lips, tasting Mickey in the back of his throat. More like six minutes ago, not six months.

"Maybe it's been six months since we fucked, but I get mine whenever the fuck I want it." Mickey smirked. He moved to the end of the aisle and saw Lip standing there. "Hey man."

Lip moved away from the shelf, coming into view just to see Ian's shocked expression. Obviously, Ian was embarrassed that he'd been caught trying to guilt Mickey into sex. It was all over his face.

"Almost ready?" Lip asked, only giving Ian a smile as a hello.

Mickey nodded. "Gotta grab the booze and we are set."

"What are you doing here?" Ian asked, chin out.

Lip chuckled when Mickey did and they both moved to the alcohol. "Mickey is giving me a lift, no car, ya know? Gettin some food and shit too while we are at it."

Ian frowned. "You got a car?"

Mickey scoffed. "Yeah, look we gotta go man." He set a six pack of beer in the cart.

Lip turned down a different aisle, grabbing the brand of lube Mickey loved and a box of condoms, just so he didn't run out like last time and let Ian have another moment. 

"Why are you with him?" Ian whispered. "I thought you hated each other."

Mickey shook his head. "Nope, currently I only hate one Gallagher, not including your dad, and it ain't him."

They met back at the register, calmly putting their items on the conveyor belt for checkout.   
Ian was still huffing behind them. Lip paid no mind to it, used to Ian's shit by now and Mickey could handle himself, as he always could.

"Don't be like that baby," Ian tried again. "Just let me explain."

Mickey jerked away when Ian gripped his arm. "Take a fucking hint Ian, I don't want you or a damn explanation. You made yourself clear when you had your brother come babysit me, and no offense but you've been fuckin all of Chicago without a rubbwr, I don't want that shit."

Lip laughed so hard he snorted and got a glare from Ian in return. "What's your issue man?" Ian was simmering. "Come on, I already know you're doin this just to be an asshole."

"Fuck you, Lip." Ian shot back, stepping up. "This has nothing to do with you."

Lip could see Mickey reacting to that, about to correct Ian on the situation, which made his heart melt, but it wasn't worth it. "You're right, but didn't he just personally tell you to fuck off?"

With that, Ian stomped away, leaving them both laughing as well as the cashier.

Mickey bumped into his side, making himself comfortable. "You hear it all?"

Lip nodded, tossing an arm around his shoulder. "He pulled all the punches, huh? Callin you baby, wanting you to admit you needed it, missed it."

Mickey shook his head, his arm wrapping around Lip's waist. "That shit would have worked a few months ago. He knew exactly what to say to make me give in."

Lip squeezed his arm, holding him tighter. "Did you want it?"

Mickey didn't hesitate. "Not anymore. My body didn't even react this time."

This wasn't the first time he witnessed Ian try and get Mickey to shift his attention back onto himself. It had happened a few times early on and Lip had been worried Mickey would give in.

Each time, he stayed back and let Mickey handle it. And each time, Lip could see Mickey nearly giving into that offer, into his words; even when they were manipulative lies. He could see it on his face and in his body, that for a few weeks after that night, Mickey wanted it. His body responded to Ian.

But he never gave in.

Each time Mickey said no to Ian, the next time was easier. His body figured out what it wanted and who he wanted it from until Ian was no longer a thought. Until that arousal turned into anger or annoyance.

"You did good." Lip whispered into his ear, then kissed it. "I'm sorry though, that he's like that."

Mickey nodded and handed the cash over as Lip took the bags. "That army shit changed him man, and not for the better."

They both walked out, arms occupied with their bags or they might have held hands. It happened once or twice before, but never in public.

Lip tossed the bags into the back and they both got into the car. "Yeah, I know. But I'm not gonna complain too much." He reached over, offering his hand to Mickey, smiling as he took it.

Mickey smirked. "Yeah, me either. So, campus now?"

Lip shrugged. "Don't have to be at class until Monday. We could go there, but the drive is kinda long. My house is currently full of assholes. Ian included."

Mickey shook his head. "It'll take too long to get there. Mine then, Terry is still in lock up so it should be empty."

Lip leaned over for a quick kiss. "Your house. Thank God it's close." He gave him a quick kiss then drove towards the Milkovich house.

"Think you can get it up again if I blow you on the way?" Mickey asked, reaching over to palm his groin.

Lip groaned, nodding as he popped the button for him. "Yeah, but I'd rather wait to come when we get there."

Mickey reached in and pulled him out, stroking with a tight fist. "Thought you needed my mouth."

"I do." He held the wheel with one hand and gripped Mickey's hair with the other, pushing his face down. "You know how I like it. Just edge me until we get there."

Without another word, Mickey took him down all at once. Lip groaned deeply, accidentally pushing down on the break instead of the gas when the light turned green. Mickey's mouth was so fucking perfect it was always hard not to come, he has to force himself to hold off.

"Just like that Mick," Lip praised, helping him bob his head. "Easy...easy." He warned after a moment, when he felt it coming and Mickey backed off. "God, you always get me there quick."

Mickey looked up, smirking. "I love it."

Lip grinned, stroking the side of his face. He pulled up to the house and parked. "Me too sweetheart." Mickey sat up, kissing him hard. Lip kissed him back, groaning when Mickey kept stroking.

"We need to get inside." Mickey pulled back, adjusting his own jeans. He looked up and saw a light on. "Mandy must be home."

Lip didn't turn off the car and eyed Mandy's window. "Want me to sneak in the window again, or maybe we need to go to campus after all?"

Mickey shook his head. "She knows we're friends, she'll just be bitchy about it."

Lip got out when Mickey did, grabbed the bags. "I can deal with bitchy, Mick. That's not an issue. First your ex, now mine? Guess it's one of those days, hmm?"

Mickey scoffed, shoving him a little as they walked to the door. "Let's not, yeah? There is some shit we both don't need to know."

"Well, with her here, that means you gotta be quiet." Lip nipped his jaw just before Mickey opened the door. "Think you can?"

Mickey grinned. "No, but that's what music is for."

"Yes, it is." Lip winked.

Lip followed Mickey inside and shut the door behind them. He could hear Mandy's loud music booming around the house. Mickey smirked because of it. 

Lip walked behind him towards his room, only for Mandy to choose that moment to open her door. Her smile slipped when she saw him. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the door frame. 

Lip did not want to deal with her shit. Now that they weren't fucking, he had no idea how he put up with so much of her shit.

"The fuck are you doing here?" Mandy barked.

Mickey answered for him, giving her the same amount of snark. Lip would expect nothing less.

"He's my best friend bitch, he ain't here for you." Mickey flipped her off and moved past her.

Lip nodded as a hello and moved past her, surprised she didn't hire him, and followed Mickey into his room, locking the door behind him. "Well, she's still mad."

Mickey kicked off his shoes and dumped the bags on the floor by his bed. Then turned his music all the way up. "Ask me if I care." He gripped Lip's shirt, pulling him closer.

Lip came willingly, kicking off his own shoes as Mickey peeled his jacket off. "Don't care enough to ask." He jerked Mickey's jeans open quickly, then pulled them down. "Take that shit off."

Mickey made quick work of Lip's jeans, then his own. Then started jerking them both the moment he could. "Fuck, I'm ready."

Lip groaned, gripping Mickey behind his neck. "You know we gotta do it all, right? Four days is a fuck of a long time."

Mickey nodded, moving back towards the bed. "Tell me."

"Tell you what?" Lip smirked, following him to the bed until Mickey sat down, instantly moving to kiss down his chest. Tattooed hands covering every inch of his back. "You want it in order, or just want me to rattle it off?"

Mickey squeezed his ass, biting possessively across his hips. "In order."

Lip fisted his hair, breathing deeply. "You're gonna use that pretty mouth on me first. Then I'm gonna pin you to the bed and kiss every inch of you."

Mickey groaned.

"I want to watch you touch yourself, while I eat you open." He groaned when Mickey licked down his cock. "Fuck, I want you to fuckin ride my face Mick."

Mickey was trembling, his face resting against Lip's thigh as he tried to breathe through it. "Fuck, you gotta stop. Just surprise me."

Lip guided Mickey's mouth to his cock, watching with wide eyes as he sucked him again. He rocked into his mouth, watching his jaw move rapidly.

"I missed you, Mick." Lip breathed, pulling him back to rub over his slick lips.

Mickey stood, sliding his hands up Lip's chest, linking his hands around his neck. "Missed you, too."

The kiss was soft, the opposite of what they'd just been doing. Lip wrapped his arms around him, slowly laying him down on the bed, settling between his split legs. They both moaned, slowly moving against each other as they kissed.

"I need you." Mickey gasped, locking his legs around Lip's hips as the sensitive places on his neck were kissed. "Please."

Lip leaned up, smoothing Mickey's hair back from his face, seeing the need in his eyes. "I'm right here, Mick." He kissed each cheek, as he dug into a bag on the floor. "I got you."

Lip kissed his lips again before he moved down his body. Kissing him everywhere he could and loving how Mickey guided him, gripping his hair. His knees hit the floor silently just as he spread Mickey's legs apart, licking over his cock, tasting him again.

"Lip…" Mickey whimpered, moving up on his arms to watch.

His eyes locked with Mickey's as he licked over his hole. Mickey's head fell back, eyes closing. Lip moaned at the taste, going faster with each lick and every single beautiful sound.

"God," Mickey panted, gaining enough control to watch again. "It feels so fucking good when you eat me."

Lip groaned his reply, unwilling to stop and talk. His hands were locked on Mickey's hips, holding him down as he pushed his tongue in as far as he could. Until Mickey started to move against him.

"Come on," Mickey begged, reaching down, holding the back of his head. "Open me up. Get me ready."

Lip added a lubed up finger alongside his tongue, not minding the taste. He pushed in deep, working him open enough for a second one. Mickey was always so responsive, pushing down, rocking against him eagerly. Begging and groaning his name. It was the hottest thing Lip had ever seen.

"I'm good," Mickey leaned up, pulling Lip up with him. "I need it now."

Lip kissed him back down to the bed, gripping both of Mickey's hands from where they were clawing at his back and pushed them above his head. His other hand fumbled for the condom, losing his grip from the lube until he brought it up and tore it open with his teeth.

"Need you just like this." Lip gasped, putting their heads together as he rolled it down his length and lined up with Mickey's body. "Mickey…"

God, he was about to lose control. He didn't even do half of what he told Mickey he wanted, and he was about to fall apart. 

Mickey kissed him again to keep from saying anything else.

Lip pushed in slowly, enjoying every single inch, swallowing Mickey's whines as his body greedily accepted him. "So damn tight." He broke the kiss as he bottomed out, shaking. "Fuck."

"Don't stop." Mickey begged, pulling against his hands but not trying to get free. "Please, don't stop."

That first thrust had his entire body sweating. Lip kept Mickey's hands up, but used his other hand to grip one of his thighs, pulling it high up on his hip as he moved. Mickey moved with him, lifting his hips up to meet his every thrust.

"God," Lip moaned, pushing his face into Mickey's neck to breathe him down. "I need you Mick." He kissed up to his jaw. "I need you all the time."

Mickey wiggled his hands free, fisting Lip's hair while the other moved down to his ass, gripping it. "You have me, Lip." He put their heads together just as Lip rolled, pulling him on top.

Something happened when they had sex like this; face to face. It was different than any other position they tried. It was more intimate, with constant eye contact, full access to each others lips, their bodies running the full length of each others.

But it was more than just the physical. They became more emotional like that, saying they needed each other, reassuring each other they were there. It was powerful and confusing but the feeling it gave them, the rush had them doing it again and again.

"Ride me, sweetheart," Lip held his thighs, his eyes sweeping every inch of Mickey's body. He knew it like the back of his hand. "Show me."

Mickey didn't hide when he blushed any more because it always happened when Lip called him that. He held on to Lip's shoulders and began to move. Lifting up and down, gasping each time Lip squeezed his thighs, his cock pushing painfully between them.

"Look at you." Lip whispered against his lips, knowing Mickey heard him over the loud music. "So beautiful Mickey, so fucking good." his hands moved up Mickey's back, then around to his chest, pinching his nipples until he gasped.

Mickey closed his eyes, feeling that build up each time he moved. He could feel Lip harden inside him, showing him that he was nearly there.

"I'm so close Mick." Lip whined, gripping his hips again to help him move. "You gotta come with me."

Mickey groaned, moving faster, deeper. "I always come with you."

Mickey's entire body was flushed from arousal and urgent movement. Lip felt the sweat on his back and at the juncture of his hips, in his neck where he was able to suck it off his skin. Mickey drove him crazy, in every sense of the word and he couldn't get enough.

"You're mine, right sweetheart?" Lip asked quickly, before it was too late. He was so close and he had to hear it before he could come. "Right Mickey?"

Mickey gripped his face, looking into his worried eyes. "All yours, Lip." He saw absolute relief in his eyes. "All yours."

Lip came hard because of it. Quickly moving his hand between them, stroking Mickey until he was coming in his hand. Both of them moved eagerly to enjoy those aftershocks. Rocking together, gasping and kissing and touching all they could.

"Mickey." Lip opened his eyes, smoothing Mickey's hair back. "Be with me." He begged, trying to show him how much he cared, how much he always cared. "Please."

Mickey leaned into his palm, kissing it. "I've been with you since that first night."

Lip nodded, eyes searching his face. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do. And you should be smart enough to know I've been yours that entire time." Mickey traced Lip's smile. "So don't ask me stupid shit."

Lip grinned, flipping them back over, putting Mickey under him again, loving how quickly he locked his ankles. "I always ask you stupid questions," he paused to push in slowly, but deeply, ready for round two, and Mickey's eyes closed. "And you love it."

"Yeah," Mickey grinned up at him. "I fucking love it."


	3. Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter revised

Through The Looking Glass  
Chapter Three- Revealed

Lip wasn't sure what time it was and he really couldn't care. He'd woken up only a few minutes ago, feeling better than he had in years. Mostly because he was glued to Mickey's back, their legs tangled, still naked.

They were back at his dorm room, had been for the entire weekend and it had been fucking incredible. Two entire days of nothing but Mickey. Mickey naked, Mickey in one of his shirts, laying in his bed, taking showers together, eating together.

It was unreal.

Now Mickey was pressed against his body, that spectacular ass in the cradle of his hips. Deep, even breaths let Lip know he was still asleep, probably worn out from how many times they'd come together.

Lip leaned forward, pressing his nose between Mickey's shoulders. Rubbing against his soft skin. Smelling sex, sweat and something that always seemed to linger there. Something he didn't even have a name for.

"Mmm." Mickey moaned sleepily, eyes still closed.

Lip smiled, rubbing his lips along his skin. His arm moved from one hip to his side, then around Mickey's chest, pressing him back against him. "You awake?"

Mickey groaned, turning his face into the pillow that smelled like Lip.

To help wake Mickey up a little faster, Lip rotated his hips, grinding against him. Mickey let out a sharp gasp, one tattooed hand moved back to grip his thigh as he pushed his ass back.

"Wake up sweetheart." Lip kissed his neck, then his ear. Each time Mickey would groan or gasp, tightening the grip on his thigh. "Last day together. Don't wanna sleep through it all."

"Why not?" Mickey mumbled into the pillow, refusing to open his eyes. "Sleep is good."

"Sleep is good," Lip slid his hand down, Mickey was rock solid. "But so is breakfast, so is a shower. And we can't do that from the bed."

"Gonna fuck me in the shower?" Mickey asked, voice thick with sleep, and arousal.

Lip smirked, palming Mickey's cock until a deep groan pushed passed his lips. "Anywhere you want."

Mickey rolled, sluggishly. Forcing Lip's hand to move. Spreading his legs a little. "Here first. Then the shower."

Lip groaned, pushing the sheets far away from them, not wanting to obstruct Mickey's nakedness in any way. He moved to his knees, kissing along bed warmed skin. "You are insatiable sweetheart."

Mickey hummed. "You love it."

"Yeah, I do." Lip knelt between Mickey's legs. His hands moved up his thighs to his ass, squeezing tightly. "By this point, I can probably just slip right in."

There was a knock at the door. More like someone pounding on it. Only leaving a few seconds in between before the pounding started again.

"Who the fuck is that?" Mickey grouched, pulled up on his elbows as he looked back.

"Fuck if I know. My roommate has a key." Lip replied, sitting up, looking for his boxers.

"Lip! Open up!!"

Ian.

"He doesn't give up, does he?" Mickey huffed, flopping back to the bed. "I'm not here, obviously."

Lip smirked and stood, pulling on the first pair of boxers he found; Mickey's. "Gimme a sec!"

The pounding got louder.

"Don't move." Lip bent down, kissing up Mickey's scruffy jaw. "We aren't done."

Mickey smiled, pulling the blanket across his naked ass and half his face. Lip got up, kicked their discarded clothes and empty condom wrappers out of his path and moved to the door.

"Open the door!" Ian yelled, pounding louder.

"Hold the fuck on." Lip yelled back and unlocked the door. He opened it, but blocked the entry with his body, not moving. "What do you want?"

Ian scoffed. "Is that any way to talk to your brother?"

Lip nodded. "Yeah, my brother turned into a fucking asshole. What do you want, Ian? I'm busy."

Ian tried to move in, but Lip blocked him. "You got company?"

"I do," Lip glanced back, seeing anything recognizable about Mickey covered by the sheet. "Tell me what you want so I can get back to what I was doing."

"Who you got in there?" Ian asked, trying to look into the room.

"Why do you care who I'm fuckin?" Lip snapped, growing irritated. "You got enough guys to deal with without jumpin into my shit."

Ian's eyebrows rose. "You got a guy in there?"

"And if I do?" Lip asked, still blocking his path. Moving from side to side when Ian did to make it harder. "Still none of your business."

"Didn't know you liked dick, Lip." Ian chuckled.

"I like all kinds of shit you don't know about." Lip smiled when Mickey laughed. Ian's eyebrows rose and he wondered if he recognized it. "Okay, so I'm goin back to bed, see you later." He moved back to close the door but Ian's foot blocked it.

"Wait, I'm here about something important."

Lip rolled his eyes, knowing exactly why Ian came. "My answer is still no Ian."

"I didn't even say anything."

"Yeah, but you will and I'm gonna say no." Lip knew Mickey was listening, and wondered if he would break the silence. "You made it clear last year, Ian. You don't want him anymore. And now he doesn't want you."

Ian clenched his jaw. "Did he tell you that?"

Lip nodded. "Many, many times actually. Maybe if you weren't such an asshole to him, he might talk to you."

"What's your deal with him?" Ian asked, getting irritated. "You guys used to hate each other. Now you're friends?"

Lip smiled. "Yes, we are friends, Ian. I care about him, unlike you. Question is, what's your deal? Why do you suddenly want him?"

"I just want to see who he's with." Ian glanced back when a door opened and someone walked out. "Can I come in, please? I didn't wanna talk all this shit out here."

"No. Because you're leaving and I'm going back to bed." Lip didn't flinch when Ian glared at him. "You fucked up. It doesn't matter who he's with cuz it ain't you and with how you treated him, I don't think it's gonna happen again."

"Hurry up!!" Mickey groaned.

Lip grinned. Ian huffed. "Coming sweetheart." He heard Mickey laugh, and was surprised Ian didn't recognize his voice but it was thick with sleep and arousal. "Do yourself a favor Ian, just let that shit go. Fuck with who you want, just leave him alone."

Ian shook his head, taking his foot away from the door. "The longer I leave him alone, the faster he'll want me back. I have what he needs."

God, Ian was such a cocky little asshole. Like he had some magic powers because he happened to have a bigger than average cock? That didn't mean he got what he wanted, when he wanted it.

Ian turned into an asshole. Treated everyone like they were below him. Thinking that only he had what Mickey needed. It was ludacris.

"Ian, I hate to break it to you, but he needs more than just good dick." Lip heard Mickey chuckle behind him. "Yeah sure, you're blessed," he admitted, making Ian smirk. "But a big cock isn't even the beginning of what he wants, or needs."

Ian narrowed his eyes. "He tell you that you?"

Lip shook his head. "I didn't have to ask him Ian. It's fucking common sense. A good fuck lasts what, like an hour tops?" He wanted to laugh when Ian scoffed, obviously the time was accurate. "Okay, so an hour. Then what? You got what he needs for the other 23 hours a day?"

Ian glared. "I know he loves me."

"Loved," Lip corrected. "Past tense man. Tell me, did he ever kiss you on the mouth?"

When Ian looked away, avoiding his eyes, he knew that was a no. Lip wanted to come out and say it so fucking bad. Mickey had kissed him, on the mouth. Many, many times. All the damn time and he wanted to rub that shit in his face.

"Lip…" Mickey called again.

That was the only reason he didn't say it. "You only want him because you don't have his attention any more. You know it, I know it and believe me, he knows it. You just need to get over it. Find someone else to stroke your ego."

"I have plenty of people to stroke my ego, Lip, along with the rest of me." Ian sneered. "But I'll wait. Can't be too long before he gets tired of regular dick and comes running back."

Lip let Ian walk away, leaving them both pissed off and unsatisfied with the way that conversation had gone. When Ian became so shallow, he'll ever know. But he didn't have time to figure out why Ian was the way he was.

"Close the door, Gallagher." Mickey spoke up, tossing the sheet off his body.

Lip shut the door, relocked it and moved towards the bed. "He needs a big fucking reality check." He sat on the end of the bed, leaned forward with his head in his hands.

Mickey glanced back. "You wanna tell him?"

"Do you?" Lip asked, not looking at him. He had no idea if Ian would change after he knew the truth. "He's still gonna be an asshole."

Mickey groaned as he rolled over and tossed the sheets aside. His body was sore, achy. But he made it to the end of the bed and leaned against Lip's back.

"That's his own fuckin problem." Mickey nuzzled warm skin. "It won't matter if I was with you or some other guy, he is always gonna have a problem."

Lip sat up, reaching back to grip one of Mickey's arms and pulled it around his waist, linking their fingers. "I want him to find out in the worst way possible. Like a big slap to the face."

Mickey chuckled. "He deserves it." He kissed up Lip's back, then his shoulders, then his neck. "Hell, maybe you should have let him in here. Given him a nice look."

Lip turned, smiling when Mickey moved closer. "Should I call him back then? Maybe don't cover up next time."

"Not now cuz it'll fuck up our mood for the rest of the day." Mickey ran his hand up Lip's chest until he held the back of his neck, his fingertips in his hair. "But after this if he asks, you can tell him. I'm good either way."

"I just don't want this to change because of it." Lip wrapped his arm around Mickey until he pulled him into his lap, straddling him. Mickey's hands moved around his neck, his went to Mickey's back. "I'm sure he'll have plenty to say about me."

"This won't change." Mickey gripped his hair tightly, shaking him a little. "He says plenty about the both of us and we are still good."

Lip smiled, gripped Mickey's hips tightly and flipped them over so Mickey was on his back. "I wanted to rub it in his face."

Mickey narrowed his eyes. "Rub what in his face?"

Lip brushed his hair back. "You and me. Us. That you actually kiss me, and let me take you like this." He demonstrated what he meant by rolling his hips, pushing against Mickey's ass. "I wanted to brag."

Mickey grinned, linking his legs tightly around him. "He couldn't handle it."

Lip groaned, still moving against him. "Couldn't handle what?"

"You and me." Mickey pushed down, feeling Lip hard for him again. "Knowing that I did that with you and not him."

Lip kissed across his jaw, then buried his face into Mickey's neck. Sucking and licking, teasing. "I don't want him seeing you like that. He doesn't deserve it."

Mickey tilted his neck, giving him more room. He moved his hands down, clawing at Lip's shoulders, pushing his heels into his ass, urging him on. "Want you." He moaned, his eyes closing. "Just you."

Lip moaned, moving out of his neck, panting as he kissed his lips. Mickey kissed him back without hesitation. Gripping his hair, his jaw, just to keep them connected. Kissing Mickey was nothing short of incredible.

"Want you, too." Lip whispered between kisses. "Tell me what you want."

"Want you like this." Mickey pressed on Lip's lower back. "Just like this."

"I love it like this." Lip moaned, glancing over at the side table that seemed a little too far. "Any condoms lost in the sheets?"

Mickey glanced around and saw the empty box up by the pillows. "Think we might be out."

Lip followed his eyes. "Fuck, today sucks."

Mickey chuckled. "Cranky bitch, aren't you?"

Lip smiled. "Yes. Because now we have to wait and get more." He leaned up, kneeling with his thighs propped up under Mickey's. "Shoulda got two boxes."

Mickey moved his hands over Lip's body. First his thighs, then his hips, tracing the defined v before moving up to hard abs. "Think we need it?" He asked without meeting his eyes.

"What, condoms?" Lip asked, eyes a little wide as he looked down. "We always use em."

"Yeah, but it's been over six months of just you and me." Mickey turned his face into the sheets while he blushed. "Don't think we need them anymore."

Lip's eyes were still wide. "Please tell me you're serious." He shivered just thinking about how Mickey might feel without a condom. "Fuck. You better be serious."

"I am." Mickey moved one hand to Lip's groin, rubbing him through his boxers while his other hand moved to his own cock, stroking them at the same speed. "Just you and me, right?"

Lip nodded, groaning, his head dropping back. "Always just you and me, Mick." He pushed up, needing more. His hands slid down Mickey's naked thighs, squeezing.

"Then we don't need it." Mickey pushed his hand under the sheets, grabbing the lube. "Come here."

Lip let Mickey pull him back down to his mouth. Kissing him, fisting his hair, locking his legs around him. Lip popped the top, coating his fingers to slick himself up.

"Lip." Mickey moaned, biting Lip's bottom lip as he reached between them and gripped him, pushing down at the same time. "Come on."

"So needy for it," Lip teased, the head of his cock brushing over Mickey's hole just enough to make them both groan. "I love it."

Mickey smirked. "Me too."

Lip watched his face as he pushed in. Seeing his smile slip, his eyes rolling back in his head. "Fuck, it feels so much better." He continued to push in, breathing heavily while his legs shook. "God."

"So much better." Mickey moaned, digging his nails into his back. "Give me all of it."

With a low growl, Lip pushed in all the way, his own eyes rolling back. For a minute, all he could do was sit there, breathing deeply so he didn't come.

"Fuck. I'm not gonna last long." Mickey moaned, breathing against Lip's throat. "I can feel you pulsing."

"Not gonna last either." Lip smiled, kissing up Mickey's jaw. "We are never using those again. Never."

Mickey nodded, moving just enough to have them both moaning. "But I liked those ribbed ones."

"I like this better." Lip whispered. He propped up on one arm and pushed into him as deep as he could. Mickey tightened around him, thighs squeezing. Moaning brokenly as he pulled back. "This is so much better."

Mickey nodded, rolling his hips when Lip pushed back in so deep his back arched. "Kiss me."

Lip kissed him, framing Mickey's head with his arms. They moved slowly, kissing just the same. Mickey's nails scraped against his scalp.

Each thrust felt better than the last, each kiss fueled it. As did Mickey's soft, whimpering sounds. Or the way his back arched when he pushed into his prostate, pushing them both that much closer to the edge.

"I feel it." Mickey whined, breaking the kiss to push their heads together. "God, I feel it."

Lip nodded, sliding one arm under Mickey's back to grip his shoulder, keeping him in place, the other at his hip. "You wanna ride me sweetheart? Hmm, I know you like to push us over the edge."

Mickey nodded, breathing harder. "We need to hurry then."

"Hold on." Lip rolled to the side as he scooted back, putting Mickey on top as he lazed against the pillows. "I love you like this, Mick." He groaned, hands moving over slick, flushed skin. "I love how you move for me."

Mickey shifted, gasping when he got the angle he needed. He took a few deep breaths, digging his nails into Lip's shoulders. "Fuck, you're so deep this way."

Lip sat up, kissing over his chest and the base of his neck. His hands moved up his thighs, squeezing his ass before resting on his lower back. "Ride me, Mick. Please."

Mickey started to move, rolling his hips in circles so the head of Lip's cock touched him on all sides. It had his legs shaking, gasping each time Lip moaned.

"Just like that." Lip moaned, helping him lift up and down, taking him in deeper and faster. "Mickey…" he pushed his hips up, feeling his orgasm threatening to wash over him. "Fuck."

"Touch me," Mickey begged, his head tipping back. "Please, fucking touch me."

Lip moved one hand between them, jerking Mickey's cock as they moved together harder and faster. "Right there, fuck. Mickey…" He warned, eyes closing without his consent. "Oh, my God!"

"Come in me." Mickey whimpered, "fuck, now, right now. Please!!"

Lip came as soon as Mickey did, coming over his hand up their chests as he filled him up. Mickey sagged, exhausted. Lip flipped them again, pushing in slowly to help them both ride it out.

"Oh, my God." Mickey groaned into his neck, feeling his legs shake each time Lip moved. He kissed his neck, his hands gripping slick skin. "We are never using those again."

Lip slowed, smiling as he rose up on his elbows, looking at how flushed he was. "You're beautiful." He whispered, knowing it sounded soft. He couldn't help it.

Mickey blushed, pushing his head against Lip's. "You're sex drunk."

"Yeah," Lip admitted with a grin. "But I mean it."

"Yeah. I know you do." Mickey pushed his hair back, kissing him softly. "You're not so bad either, Gallagher."

That was the closest Mickey got to saying it back. Lip knew he expressed his feelings differently, unable to be so open but he didn't push. Lip liked Mickey how he was.

Instead of saying more sappy shit, Lip just kissed him. Hearing Mickey sigh against his lips, pulling him closer, was way better than any words he could conjure up.

**

"No," Mickey shook his head, pushing away the fork coming to his mouth. "Any more of that shit and I'm gonna hurl."

Lip snorted, taking the big bite of chocolate waffles. He groaned obscenely loud, making Mickey laugh. "Last bites are always the best."

After dealing with Ian and after their round of incredible sex, they took a long hot shower together. Which resulted in more sex with Mickey pushed face first into the shower wall, hot water falling all around them.

Over six months of using condoms and they were helplessly addicted to not using them any more. First the bed, then the shower and Lip had to entice Mickey with chocolate to allow them to leave his dorm room before they fucked again.

Now they were seated in a diner close to the Milkovich house. Seated in a booth, on the same side. Lip sat with his back against the window, Mickey sitting between his legs, leaning against him. They even shared a plate of chocolate waffles and coffee.

"I ate most of them." Mickey pointed to the empty plate as he grabbed his coffee. "That was one bite too much."

Lip grabbed his own and pulled Mickey against his chest, one arm going around his side. "Gonna miss you."

Mickey smiled. "It's only for a few days right?"

Lip nodded. It was Sunday. So before the end of the day, he had to drop Mickey back at home and stay in his dorm room alone for his classes during the week. It would be brutal to be away from him, as it always was.

"Yeah, but five days is a long time." Lip kissed his ear, nuzzling his nose into his hair. "You should stay with me."

"I got work." Mickey turned to look at him. "And you have class."

"Yeah, I know." Lip sighed and set his cup down, freeing up his other hand to cup the side of his face, turning him. "Just hate leaving."

Mickey turned a little, pulling Lip by the collar of his shirt. "We've already done the two week thing, man. Five days is gonna be a fuckin cake walk."

"You gonna call me?"

Mickey smiled. "Don't I always?"

Lip smiled too, rubbing across Mickey's cheek with his thumb. "Yeah, you do." He whispered and leaned in, kissing him softly. He pulled back just a little and Mickey followed, chasing his lips.

**

(Mandy's POV)

"No Ian, I have no idea where he is." Mandy grouched into the phone pressed into her shoulder as she cleared all the plates and cups from her section of the diner. "Mickey has been MIA all fucking weekend."

Mandy was getting a little sick of this call. Yeah, Ian was her best friend but come the fuck on. Ian dumps her brother, gets pissy when Mickey won't leave well enough alone, then even angrier when Mickey finally leaves him alone.

It was madness.

"He works tomorrow, so I know he'll be home then." Mandy set the heavy bucket of dirty dishes down by the sink and grabbed her drink off the counter. "Just see him there tomorrow."

She waited until Ian was done with his rant before she had to hang up. Her boss was already up her ass about taking calls at work, especially when they lasted nearly an hour.

The diner was packed and she still had tables to clear before she could take her lunch break. When Joe handed her the now empty bucket, she hauled ass to the nearest table to clear it.

Only she didn't expect to see Lip and Mickey at the table by the window. Her eyes widened at how they were sitting, Mickey pressed up against Lip's chest, their arms tangled so she couldn't see whose was whose.

"Shit." Mandy hissed when she watched Mickey grip Lip's jaw and bring him in for a rather heated kiss that made her stomach tighten.

She cleared the table as quickly as possible, tossed the bucket into Joe's sink and hauled ass to the bathroom. Her hands shook as she dialed Ian as quickly as she could.

"Ian, I know who Mickey is seeing…"

**

"Fuck, I never want to leave this bed." Lip groaned, pushing his face into Mickey's blankets, taking that smell in as deeply as he could.

After breakfast, they arrived at the Milkovich house to find it empty. Terry was in jail, and Iggy and Mandy were gone. They used it to their advantage, indulging one more time before their five day split.

Mickey had him pinned to the bed, tattooed hands holding his wrists above his head as he slowly worked his body. Moving up and down, then grinding deep, making his toes curl and his back arch.

Lip could easily break the hold, flip him and fuck him into the bed. Instead, he let Mickey take control. He happily surrendered, letting Mickey ride him as he pushed his head into the blankets.

"You have issues." Mickey's chuckle turned into a groan when Lip bucked his hips up, nearly sending him into the wall. "Fuck, you do that and my legs will give out."

Lip grinned, settling back against the bed so Mickey could keep moving. Pushing up and down, his thighs clenching. Making his cock pulse. "I love when your legs give out."

Mickey put his other hand in the center of Lip's chest and dug his nails in. "Just shut up and let me ride you, yeah?"

"Yeah, fuck yeah." Lip moaned, linking their hands where Mickey held them down. "Faster sweetheart, just a little faster."

Mickey whined, holding his rhythm. "Any faster and I'll fucking come."

"Let me make you come." Lip pushed against their hands, asking.

Mickey released his hands and held onto Lip's shoulders as he flipped them. He landed on his back with a grunt, spread his legs wide and pulled Lip to his mouth. "Make us both come."

Lip growled, one arm braced by Mickey's head, holding his hand by the pillows, the other cupping his face as they kissed. He moved slow, but deep, pushing him into the bed.

It started to bang against the wall, matching each snap of his hips. Mickey was steadily whining into his mouth, unable to help it as he got closer.

"Mickey," Lip moaned, pausing the kiss as his entire body tensed.

"Come for me." Mickey begged, unable to hold it any longer. "Fuck."

Lip came hard, kissing him again as Mickey came between them, untouched. When Mickey dug his nails into his back, Lip slowed. Gently rocking into him.

Then the door was being pushed open. Lip had a feeling he knew who it was, but when Mickey didn't move or jump away or scramble away from him, he didn't find the need to either.

Not even as Ian stood tall in the doorway, green eyes wide.

"Get the fuck out, Ian." Mickey breathed heavily, his throat dry, his lips raw. "This is still my fucking room."

Lip smiled, turning away from Ian to kiss Mickey on the lips. Then he looked back, knowing Ian saw it. Knowing Ian was putting all the pieces together.

Seeing them together, Mickey facing him, kissing him. Something he never did with Ian.

"You heard him, Ian." Lip sat up on his knees, careful so he didn't slip out. "Get the fuck out."


	4. Love & Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter revised

Through the Looking Glass  
Chapter 4- Love & Chaos

"Really Lip, Mickey?" Fiona asked, surprised.

Lip smiled, unable to tone down how happy he was. Not even her look was enough to ruin it for him. "Yeah Fi, Mickey."

"How?" Fiona asked as she drank her beer, leaning against the counter. "Since when? Don't you hate each other?"

Lip laughed as he drank his own beer. Ever since Ian walked in on them last weekend, the questions hadn't stopped. First from Mandy, which they both told her to fuck off, then dodging Ian when he was trying to figure it all out. Then the Gallagher's. Every single one of them.

"We never hated each other, Fiona." Lip explained, trying to keep their life private but also offer up some perspective. "That was years ago and it was complicated."

"You mean Ian and Mandy made it complicated?"

He nodded. "They did. We were only alone a few times when we were dating them, but it never turned violent until Ian or Mandy started up their shit."

"They are both rather dramatic." Fiona toasted, tipping her beer in recognition. "I didn't even know you were gay."

Lip groaned. "Not that I give a shit about labels, but the term is bisexual. I like both. And I'm not even sure if that term fits either." He frowned. "I never thought about a guy like that until Mickey."

"How did it all start?"

"I guess when Ian left and went to join the army." Lip finished the rest of his beer and Fiona handed him another one. "A few weeks after, Mickey asked for my help trying to find Ian, or at least get into contact with him."

Fiona smiled. "And you helped."

"Yeah, that's when I realized he took my ID and I enlisted." He chuckled. "It was simple. I got what Mickey needed and that was the end of it. As far as I know they tried to work it out long distance but it didn't work."

Fiona shook her head. "Long distance rarely does. And their chaotic history didn't help."

"Anyways, it ended badly. I didn't know about it until Mickey got tossed into the drunk tank overnight. I was the last person he called. They called me and I went to get him."

"Broken-hearted drunk?"

Lip shrugged. "I have no idea. He was drunk and rambling, calling Ian all sorts of shit I never heard before. But he didn't seem sad that it was over."

Fiona finished her beer and wiggled the pack of smokes. Lip nodded and they moved out back.

"It was simple." Lip paused to light his cigarette. "We got together a few times, smoked, drank. Didn't talk much, but we fought a few times."

Fiona smiled.

"It was good. We both needed an outlet. I was dealing with That break up with Mandy, him with Ian and we just clicked. That carried on for a few months, until I got that call from Ian at the club."

"The one at like two in the morning?" Fiona asked. "Something about Mickey getting tossed from the club?"

Lip nodded, blowing smoke up to the dark sky. "Yeah, I went down and picked Mickey up. Ian made it sound like Mickey was stalking him, causing trouble when it was all Ian."

Fiona scoffed. "That doesn't surprise me. He hasn't been the same since he got back."

Lip nodded.

"I drove him back home, we drank and smoked, just like any other night but we talked a little. He cleared some shit up for me."

His mind took him back to that first time, to that first kiss, making goosebumps move up his arms.

"And it just happened." Lip gave a glance over, surprised to see Fiona smiling a little instead of a grimace like everyone else had. "And it kept happening and Ian never came up."

"I noticed you two acting a little different when I saw you. But it just seemed friendly, nice even."

"It was friendly, it is friendly." Lip corrected. "We went from enemies, to best friends, to more."

"More?" Fiona asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Boyfriends or lovers?"

Lip shook his head. "We haven't put it like that yet. We're just together. Exclusively."

"Okay, exclusive for how long?"

Lip grinned, giddy with happiness. "Coming up on like nine months."

Fiona choked on a mouthful of smoke, coughing until her eyes watered and she could finally take a breath. "Holy shit Lip! That's only a few months short of a year."

Lip chuckled. "Yeah, it's pretty great. That's why we didn't want to tell anyone. Not because either of us wanted to hide, but people have a way of ruining shit."

"That's very true. But if Ian didn't want Mickey anymore, why has he been driving us all crazy with it?"

"Because before me, Mickey stayed around. Tried to keep Ian out of trouble. You don't gotta be with someone to want them to stay safe." Lip explained.

Fiona nodded.

"But then Mickey had me and wasn't around and Ian missed the attention." Lip groaned, tensing as he explained. "So, like the asshole he was, and still is, he tried to get him back but it didn't work."

Fiona put out her cigarette, turning to look at him. "You love him, don't you?"

Her voice was soft. And it was for that reason alone that he nodded. "I'm sure he knows but we don't talk about our shit so openly like that. I show him and he shows me."

"I'm sorry you didn't want to tell anyone." Fiona squeezed his arm. "Hiding sucks, for whatever reason. But we're your family, Lip. And I don't know about the rest of them, but I'm happy for you."

Lip smiled, feeling his entire body relax. It brought up the emotions, he was touched by the words because he never expected them.

"I guess I just wanted to explain because I'm not sure we'll be around much anymore. Not with Ian knowing and being a prick about it."

Fiona frowned. "You don't have to do that. Not because of Ian. If he has a problem with it, he can take it up with me. I'm not gonna have any of that shit here."

Lip smiled again, grateful. "Thanks, but it just causes more problems. I don't mind but he doesn't need that shit from Ian."

The door opened behind him and Carl popped his head out. Lip turned, eyebrows lifted.

"Mickey just pulled up."

"Thanks man." Lip waited until Carl moved back inside before he smiled bashfully at Fiona. "Maybe we'll stay tonight? I'm sure if he's here that means Ian and Mandy are there."

Fiona nodded and stood when Lip did. "Here is good. Your room is still your room."

Lip moved quickly, pulling Fiona into a surprise hug. She gasped, staying stiff for a second before she hugged him back. "Thanks Fiona."

"You're welcome." She squeezed harder. "I know this is complicated and stressful, but most of our shit is. If you find something good, or someone, you gotta hold onto it."

The backdoor opened again and Lip moved away from Fiona. Mickey stood in the doorway, eyes narrowed, looking back and forth. Clearly trying to decide what Fiona's reaction was.

"Hey, Mick." Fiona smiled, bending down to grab her cigarettes.

Lip smiled.

"Fiona." Mickey replied tightly. "Um…"

He was trying to feel it all out but didn't know how. She saved them a lot of trouble. "Lock the door when you're done, and remember we have thin walls."

Lip laughed at Mickey's shocked look, then his blush. "Not likely to forget Fi. Night."

Fiona winked at them. "Night guys."

The door closed, leaving them alone. Lip just watched him, unsure of what to say. They hadn't seen each other since all that shit happened. Mickey had work, he had to go back to class all week.

And talking on the phone paled in comparison to face to face.

"Hey." Mickey greeted, pulling his jacket tighter around him.

Lip smiled. "Hey sweetheart." Mickey's shoulders relax. "Missed you."

Mickey moved closer. He gripped Lip by the front of his shirt and pulled him until their noses touched. "Missed you, too."

Lip wound his arms around him. One to the small of his back, the other to Mickey's face, tracing his lips. "You okay?"

"Been better." Mickey replied honestly, turning his face into Lip's palm. "Had a long ass week, didn't get to see you. Now my house is being invaded by a pissed off ginger."

Lip laughed, breaking the weird tension. "Yeah, that would make me leave too. I had a similar week, minus the ginger invasion. Just being away, not seeing you. Fielding questions."

Mickey eyed his lips, licking his own. "What'd you tell them?"

"Told them it wasn't their business what we are, or what we do." Lip saw Mickey eye his lips. "Pretty much told Fiona the basics."

"Good." Mickey lifted up on his toes, breathing heavily. "Now shut up and kiss me because I fuckin missed you."

Without even smiling at the sentiment, Lip tightened his grip until their lips connected. Mickey's groan echoed his, tattooed hands holding onto his shirt, pulling him closer even when there was no space between them.

When Mickey's hand slipped up the bottom of his shirt, he bit Mickey's lip, pulling hard enough for nails to dig into his back. Lip backed him up, pushing him against the side of the house.

"Mick." Lip gasped. breaking the kiss. Both arms were braced beside Mickey's head, breathing harshly as their heads rested together. "I really fucking missed you."

Mickey nodded, his hands rubbing down Lip's back, digging his nails in. "I missed you, too. This whole week felt wrong, longer maybe. Just awful."

The week felt like it lasted a month. Not just because they were apart but because of how things left off when they parted. They were under fire, stressed and unsure of where they stood. It caused anxiousness, worry, doubt. Things they didn't need.

"Nothing changes, right?" Lip asked, repeating the words Mickey used. "We're good?"

Mickey nodded, removing his hands from Lip's back so he could tangle them in his hair. "Something has changed."

Lip felt panic rising up, creating a lump in his throat.

"After dealin with all this shit for a week, not seeing you or figuring out if we were okay," Mickey shook his head, fighting off his own panic. "It just made me want you even more."

Lip closed his eyes, letting that dose of rejection leave his body until all that was left was what he felt for Mickey. "Stay with me tonight?" He asked, already leaning in for another kiss.

"Here?" Mickey asked, surprised. "What if Ian shows?"

Lip shrugged. "I have a lock on my door too, Mick. And I'm sure Fiona won't let him be a twat over here."

Mickey snorted a laugh. "Big sisters gonna save you, huh?"

"I'll take what I can get." Lip kissed him quickly. "So, wanna risk it?"

Mickey nodded. "Means no fucking like maniacs though."

Even if they didn't have sex, Lip still wanted Mickey to stay over. Even if nothing happened aside from actual sleep, he wanted it.

"I bet we could," Lip slid his hands down until he could grip Mickey's hips. He gasped softly. "Just gotta be real quiet, make sure my bed doesn't smack against the wall."

Mickey shivered. "Might have to gag me."

Lip growled at the offer. "You'd let me?"

"I've let you do everything else we wanted." Mickey put his hand on top of Lip's, sliding it down to rub against him. "I'm surprised we haven't done any of that shit."

Lip palmed him through his jeans, gently squeezing until he gasped again. "Like toy shit?"

"Yeah, toy shit." Mickey pushed off the side of the house and into his palm while his hand pressed into Lip's ass. "No cock rings or plugs, nothin kinky."

The image of Mickey wearing a plug had its desired effect on his body. Hardening him within seconds until he was leaking. "I wouldn't say I'm a vanilla sex only type of guy, but I don't think I've ever used a toy before."

Mickey smiled. "Our sex is very fucking vanilla, but it's so good it doesn't need anything else."

Lip grinned. "Good to know. But if you ever wanted to use them, we could." He wiggled his eyebrows, his mind still being molested by thoughts of Mickey and various sex toys.

Mickey groaned, making Lip's hand drop. "I think you might like a few of them. Guess it wouldn't hurt to think about it."

"Sounds like a plan." Lip didn't realize he was panting until he realized that Mickey was also. Somehow they were totally amped up by some kissing, beginners level grinding and talk of toys. "But until then, vanilla it is."

"You gonna hide me in your room all weekend?" Mickey asked, biting his lip, already imagining every second of them behind that closed door. "Got the whole week to make up for."

"If you want to go there first, you know I won't say no." Lip let Mickey pull him down for a long, slow kiss. "But, I was thinking we can order food, maybe watch tv or I think Carl has that new Call of Duty game."

Mickey narrowed his eyes. "Really?"

Lip backed up a little, narrowing his own eyes. "Yeah, really. You don't want to?"

Mickey glanced away, then into his eyes. "I do. I guess I just thought it would be weird?" He framed it as a question. "Since they all know and shit."

Lip smiled. Mickey was nervous.

"They are used to weird, remember?" Mickey nodded. "And we don't have to if you think it's weird. I just thought it might be fun. Hang with them for a bit."

"It might be a little weird for me." Mickey admitted honestly. "I don't do too good when people stare."

Mickey had come a long way in nine months. Not just with him, but with himself. He wasn't so scared anymore, enabling them to sit together to eat, even kissing a little in public. But those were strangers and this was Lip's family. They hadn't been able to act as a normal couple would.

"Yeah, I guess it might be." Lip wrapped his arms around Mickey's waist, taking the space he put between them back. "But I can keep my hands to myself if it'll help. Causal."

"I don't want that." Mickey sighed heavily. "I don't wanna change the shit we do. I'm just not sure how to feel about them just watching us."

"I know." Lip leaned down when Mickey gripped the hinge of his jaw. "Wanna play it by ear? Order food first, see how you feel about it."

Mickey nodded, glancing down.

"If it's okay, we take it slow. If not, we take the food up and I use your ass as a table."

Mickey laughed. "I'm good with that." He pushed up to kiss him, then let their noses rub together. "Thanks."

Lip felt his heart pound with what could only be classified as love and affection. Mickey was so soft, at least with him. Especially now. It always surprised him.

"Anytime sweetheart." Lip tipped his chin up for another kiss. "Come on, I'm fucking cold."

Inside was still as noisy as it always was. Lip shut the door and already he could hear Carl yelling at the game, sounds of shooting. Debbie nagging at him from the other side of the couch. Up the stairs, he could hear Fiona's music quietly booming.

It was normal.

Lip looked back, watching Mickey realize it was all the same. It was the same as when no one knew, and it didn't change because they did. He pulled Mickey in close to kiss his forehead.

"Food choices?" Lip asked as he moved to the refrigerator where all their takeout menus had been taped to the side. "Tacos or Chinese maybe? Or anything really."

"Tacos!!" Carl and Debbie yelled back.

Mickey chuckled. "Tacos it is."

Lip dug into his jeans for his phone, his other hand pulling Mickey against him. While he waited to order, Carl came into the kitchen. He felt Mickey flinch, especially since they were embracing. Carl only gave a brief glimpse before he opened the fridge and grabbed two cokes and left.

Not a single word.

Mickey sagged into him. "I feel stupid."

Lip hugged him tighter. "It's just gonna take a bit to get used to."

While he rattled off their regular order, he felt Mickey nuzzle into his chest, even moving his shirt down enough to reach his skin. Mickey took a deep breath and relaxed.

"Yeah, that's it." Lip replied when his order was repeated. "Twenty minutes? Thank you." He ended the call and set his phone on the counter so he could hug Mickey with both arms. "Smell bad?"

"No." Mickey took another deep breath, then looked up. "You smell like you, and not sex."

Lip chuckled. "Which do you like better?"

"Both." Mickey pulled back a little. "But I like when you smell like you, sex and me."

Lip smiled as he kissed his lips, letting it linger before he pulled back. "One down, guess I need to work on the other two."

"Startin a new game!" Carl yelled over Debbie. "You two wanna play?"

Mickey's eyes widened and it had him smiling. "Told you. It'll be fine." He stroked the side of Mickey's cheek, waiting.

"Yeah." Mickey yelled back, smiling like an idiot. "We'll play."

Lip grinned. "Thank you."

"Just to be clear, you're playing the game, not with each other." Carl yelled over the volume of the tv.

"Jesus." Mickey backed up, shrugging off his jacket. "That kid has no fucking filter."

Lip grabbed a few beers, eyeing Mickey's arms as they bulged under his flannel shirt. "No need to beat around the bush and shit." He tossed his arm around Mickey's neck as they walked out of the kitchen. "It's a waste of time."

The sound on t.v. increased as soon as they stepped inside the living room. Lip watched Carl and Debbie eye them, his arm around Mickey's neck and Mickey's holding his waist. Lip could feel him tense again, but relaxed when they looked away as the game started.

"Mickey gets to be on my team." Carl blurted and shoved a controller at him.

Mickey took it with a smile and let Lip pull him down to the couch. "He a shitty shot?" He asked Carl, still smiling as Lip huffed.

"I am not." Lip argued back.

"Yes, the hell he is." Carl tossed Lip the other controller. "And he's supposed to be a genius."

Lip snatched the controller, only pretending to be irritated when he really only kept it up to see Mickey smile like that. To keep it all light around them, no room for awkward pauses, or questions or lingering looks from Carl and Debbie.

"I am a genius." Lip shot back, noticing Mickey looking at him. He winked, lightly nudged his shoulder as the game started. "I'll prove it."

**

Half an hour later, Lip handed the money to the delivery guy and moved past Carl; scowling in the living room as he took the food into the kitchen.

He and Debbie had won all three games and Carl whined the entire time.

"Food!" He called out, grabbing plates and drinks from the fridge. He closed it and Mickey was standing there smiling. "Hungry?"

Mickey's eyes roamed all over Lip's body, starting at his mouth. "Yeah, I am."

Lip grinned. "Well, by all means, help yourself." He motioned to the food, knowing damn well that wasn't what Mickey meant. The second he set the plates down, Mickey proved it by pushing him into the counter, hands on his chest. "You are hungry, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but not for food." Mickey pushed his hands up the front of his shirt.

Lip groaned appreciatively. "Food first, then me."

"You first, then food." Mickey argued as he moved to Lip's jaw, kissing to his ear, then down to his neck. "I'm a little too anxious to eat."

"What's wrong?" Lip asked, the hand in Mickey's hair tightening.

Mickey buried his face in Lip's neck, breathing deeply. "Overwhelmed I guess. I didn't expect it to go down like this."

They expected everyone to react badly, when only Ian and Mandy had. It was hard to adjust to everyone being okay with it and it seemed like Mickey was having a harder time.

"Wanna step out for a minute?" Lip asked, kissing the side of Mickey's hair.

"Yeah, I could use a smoke anyway." Mickey pulled back. "Go ahead and start. I'll eat when I get back."

"Okay." Lip watched all the emotions pass over his face, wishing he could help. "Take as much time as you need."

The only response to that was Mickey pulling him down for a kiss. Lip melted into it, feeling Mickey deepen it with a soft slide of his tongue. He opened for him, unable to stop the sharp gasp that passed his lips.

Kissing Mickey was like nothing he ever felt before. Intimate in all the ways it should be, but surprising him with a few more. It had his heart racing like a horse, his mind in a blundered mess and by the time it ended, he hardly knew his own name.

"I love when you kiss me." Lip whispered when it ended, making Mickey smile. Resting their heads together. "Go ahead. I'll be here."

Lip let him move away, even as Mickey kept their fingers linked until distance forced them to part. Mickey went out the back door, and left him a hot mess leaning against the sink.

"He okay?"

Lip didn't know how long Carl had been standing there and he didn't mind if he happened to hear all of it. "Yeah, I think so. Just been a hectic week you know." He handed Carl a plate.

Carl took it. "I thought it would be weird, but it's really not." He shoveled tacos onto his plate as he spoke. "I actually kind of like it better."

Lip smiled so wide, he thought his cheeks would split. "Thanks man. I think it not being weird is making him a little nervous." His smile dimmed. "But I'm happy you guys don't mind."

Carl nodded with a mouthful of tacos. "I always liked Mickey. He's just always been so mean looking and uptight. But he isn't now."

"I think it's just the change in company." Lip mumbled, knowing Carl heard him.

"Yeah, that seems likely." Carl met his eyes. That understanding flowing between them. "Just didn't know you liked dick."

Lip snorted, shoving Carl to get some food. "There is a lot of shit you guys don't know about me, Carl. It would fill a book."

It was pretty amazing that Carl never seemed put off by the shit people said. Even when it pertained to gay sex. Especially when it did. He took it all in stride, thought it out and decided to be optimistic with it instead of negative and mean.

It was a rare trait.

"Lip!" Debbie spoke up from the living room.

Lip took a bite of his own taco as he moved to the doorway. "What?" He took another bite. She looked scared.

"I think Ian is here." Debbie pulled back the curtain. "Mandy's car is outside."

Lip glanced at Carl who already set his food down and moved to get the bat that was located behind the door. That wasn't going as far to say that Carl would need to use it, Ian was their brother. But stranger shit had happened recently and it was good to have it.

"Let Fiona know." Lip moved past him to the back door. "Otherwise just stay inside, okay?"

"Lip…" Carl paused, eyes wide.

Lip paused also, his hand halfway to the door. "It's fine, Carl. It's probably just gonna be a bunch of yelling."

Once Carl didn't look so spooked and headed up the stairs to get Fiona, Lip opened the back door in time to see Ian rounding the side of the house, looking like a pissed off bull.

Mickey stood up, fists by his sides.

"You okay?" Lip asked quietly, moving beside him.

"Yeah, for now." Mickey glanced over. "This doesn't need to get bloody man. He's an asshole but…"

Lip nodded. "But it's still Ian. Yeah, I know." He relaxed a little when he noticed that Ian didn't have a weapon, not like he would need it. "But there is a line, Mick. That's all I'm saying."

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Ian barked, stopping just before the stairs.

Lip spoke up. "Not that it's any of your business, but he's here because I fucking live here."

That seemed to be the wrong answer.

"Yeah, well I live here too and don't want to see that shit." Ian slowly climbed the stairs, breathing raggedly.

"If I have to put up with seeing all your randoms do a shame walk out of here, you gotta deal with my shit too." Lip popped back, not looking over when he felt Mickey's eyes on him.

Lip hadn't been lying. During the times he stayed at the house instead of in his dorm, there were many strange faces around. All coming and going at all hours, never the same guy. 

When Lip caught Ian's eye one night after his latest fuck left, Ian hasn't explained. Not one word. Just gave a smug smile, or a wino, hiked his boxers or sweats up and sauntered back into the room.

Lip never told Mickey about that. Partly because it was Ian's business and he could fuck with whoever he wanted, but also because he wasn't sure how Mickey would react. 

Would he be sad, made, irritated, jealous? And if he was, what did that mean for them? The logical answer would be that Mickey still wanted Ian, still cared for him and Lip had been too afraid that he just never said anything. 

"That's different." Ian argued. "I haven't been fucking your ex."

Mickey didn't flinch.

"He's your ex for a reason, Ian." Lip stated the obvious, but Ian didn't seem to hear it. His eyes were focused on Mickey and he had to remind himself not to step in front of him. "Unless Fiona has a problem with it, he stays."

Ian shook his head. "This isn't just Fiona's house. I live here too, I pay rent here. It's my house too and I don't want him here."

"I pay rent here too, asshole." Lip reminded him. If his voice started to rise, it was out of his control. "Fiona said it was fine, so take it up with her."

The closer Ian got, the more he could smell it. Alcohol. Ian was drunk, or tipsy. Either way it just made a bad situation worse. Ian was a big motherfucker and could fight as well as any Gallagher, add booze and it got challenging.

"The whole fuckin time man," Ian stumbled onto the deck, pointing. "You were fuckin him the whole time."

Lip didn't answer, just clenched his jaw.

"Maybe you two were fuckin while I was gone." Ian opened his arms. "Or maybe before I left."

Mickey shook his head. "You know that's not true. But why do you care Ian?" He lifted his eyebrows. "Hmm? You told me to fuck off in just about every single way you could, now you have a problem?"

Lip was surprised he didn't hear anything besides anger and confusion in Mickey's voice. No sadness, or loningness. Mickey didn’t miss him like that, but he was still curious. Just like he was.

"Doesn't mean I want you fucking people."

Lip's mouth opened in shock. Mickey's too.

"So, you can go out and fuck everyone in boys town but I'm not allowed?" Mickey asked, his fists clenching at his sides. "You got a serious fuckin issue if you think I'm just sitting around, pining for your ass."

Ian grinned. "My cock yes, not my ass. You never did like to switch."

Now Lip flinched. Ian was so desperate to win, he would sink low enough to bring up the sexual shit. The hurtful shit. 

"I might have missed it seven onths ago." Mickey nodded. "I still wanted it, even knowing you got around."

Ian gave a victorious laugh.

Lip clenched his teeth. 

"I might have been given in, you sure as fuck tried hard enough. But not now." Mickey chuckled as Ian's smile slipped. "You heard Lip, I need more than sex now. I want more than sex and you can't give it to me."

Lip wanted to jump and scream and tell the entire fucking world he just won. Not that Mickey was a prize to be won, but Mickey chose him. Over and over Mickey chose him. It was hard not to enjoy the feeling.

Ian glared. "And he can? Someone who's never had a boyfriend before? Someone who can't fuck the same person for longer than a few weeks."

Mickey glanced at Lip to reassure him. Only he didn't have to. He was already smiling. "Yeah Ian, he can." He smiled back, making Lip's widen. "And trust me, it's been more than a few weeks."

"Even if it was longer, I bet you aren't his only fuck."

"It's been nine months." Mickey smiled at Ian's expression. He unclenched one hand and moved it over to link it with Lip's. Green eyes followed. "Longer than what we ever had. And unlike you, he doesn't fuck everything that moves."

Lip squeezed his hand so tight it had to hurt. Mickey didn’t flinch. He never did.

"I don't even know why I bother." Ian shook his head again, hands on his hips. "I can find a million guys like you."

Lip and Mickey smiled because they knew that was the biggest lie of all.

"Have fun with that." Lip unlinked their hands and put his arm around Mickey's shoulder. Mickey leaned into him.

The backdoor opened so fast it slammed against the side of the house. No one moved.

"What the hell is going on here?" Fiona stepped onto the deck, hands on her hips.

"Please tell me you're not allowing this." Ian pointed to them, glaring.

Fiona narrowed her eyes. "Allowing it? Why wouldn't I?"

Ian scoffed.

"Just because you fucked up? That shit is on you."

Lip smiled, moving to the side so Fiona had a clear shot at Ian, moving Mickey with him.

"How can you be okay with this?" Ian argued, his voice rising. "I fucking live here and now I gotta watch them act like that?"

Fiona chuckled. "Yeah, you do. How many guys a night you let come and go through here, huh?"

Ian looked away.

"I counted five last weekend. Who knows how many I don't see." Fiona shot back. "If I--if we have to deal with that, then you can deal with this shit."

Ian didn't speak after that. He just left, wobbling down the stairs and out of sight, cursing the whole way.

"Thank you." Lip looked to her, seeing her glare fade into a smile. "I wasn't sure what was going to happen."

"He's trashed. Doesn't seem fair to kick his ass unless he can fully appreciate it."

Mickey laughed. "Amen to that." He too glanced at Fiona. "Thanks."

"All are welcome. But I am going back in because it's fucking freezing." She motioned to her bare legs and arms as she left.

Once they were alone, Lip didn't hesitate to turn Mickey's head until he could kiss him. Hugging him closer than he ever had before, like he was trying to crawl inside of him. He needed to be close.

"Thank you." Lip whispered when the kiss slowed, when they breathed together. "For being with me." He watched surprise flicker across Mickey's face.

"You're thanking me for that?" Mickey asked, face still scrunched in confusion when Lip nodded. "You don't thank people for that shit."

"Feels like I should and I want to." Lip kissed him, pulling back when Mickey tried to deepen it. "I don't want you to ever feel unwanted, not by me. I don't want to take advantage."

Mickey's face softened. "I don't let anyone take advantage, Lip, not even the people I care about." His hand fell and linked with Lip's at their sides. "But I get it, the thank you shit."

Lip smiled.

"I don't want you to feel that way either, ya know." Mickey glanced down at their hands, squeezing. "I never expected any of this to happen. Not me and Ian not being together or you and me."

"I know me either." Lip looked down, waiting for the rest.

"But if I had a way to change it...to fix what was broken with Ian…" Mickey trailed off, feeling Lip's hand tighten. "I wouldn't have changed any of that shit."

Lip looked up, eyes wide, scared.

"You've given me more than Ian ever has." Mickey lowered his voice, shifting a little as the uncomfotableness washed over him. "Not just sex either. But everything. I can trust you and depend on you with everything. I can be me without you demanding that I change."

As Mickey spoke in that unbelievably soft tone, Lip was close to crying. He could feel how nervous Mickey was, afraid to say too much or be too sentimental, but he kept going because Mickey knew it needed to be said.

"Even with all the stressful normal shit like work and school, we make it work. We make time when we can and don't fight about the stupid shit."

"Mick…" Lip whispered, very close to tears.

Mickey glanced up, not surprised to see Lip's eyes glassy. "I meant what I said to him. Sex isn't enough anymore, I need more and you give me more."

Lip took a deep breath, trying not to sob like a baby, only that breath was the tipping point and the tears that welled in his eyes, slowly dripped down his cheeks.

"I didn't know this would happen either, Mick. Not when Ian left or later on when we saw more of each other." Lip leaned into Mickey's hand when he lifted it to wipe the tears away. "I admit to wanting you, way before it happened but I never thought you would want me like that."

Mickey frowned. "You know why."

Lip smiled. "Yeah, I know. And that's why I never said anything and was just happy to see you when I could. I didn't even mind the fighting."

Mickey grinned, pulling Lip down by his shirt until their noses bumped. "Fighting can be great foreplay."

Lip bit his bottom lip. "Yes, it can. Maybe that's why I didn't mind so much." He waited for Mickey to bump his nose again before he said the rest. "But then you said yes, that first night and I couldn't believe it. Not even when it was happening, or when it was over."

"The entire thing was intense." Mickey lowered his voice.

Fuck, it was so intense. Not just that first time, but every single time after that.

"Then you kept saying yes, over and over again and I never wanted it to stop." Lip moved his other hand behind Mickey's neck, squeezing. "Then it was more than sex. I wanted you around all the time. I wanted to see you smile and make you laugh so hard milk came out of your nose."

Mickey chuckled. "That shit hurt by the way."

Lip grinned.

"I wanted all that sappy shit. I wanted to fall asleep with you and wake up to kisses and lazy mornings. I wanted birthdays and weekends, days and nights and all of it."

Mickey tilted his head, kissing over Lip's jaw, feeling it shift as he spoke. "We do all that."

Lip closed his eyes, pushing into the touch. "Yes, we do. And I never expected it. So, thank you."

Mickey gripped Lip's jaw, tilting it to get to his neck, leaving wet, loving kisses up his throat. "Stop thanking me for shit we both wanted." He lightly scraped his teeth across that pulsing vein. "Just promise me it won't stop."

Lip groaned, eyes closed as Mickey touched him, tilting him where he needed. "I promise Mickey." He unlinked their hands, putting them on Mickey's lower back, pushing them together.

It wasn't an 'I love you', nothing that simple because what they had wasn't simple. It was complicated and messy and unexpected, but it was real. It didn't need to be put into a category or flashed to the world.

"I want you." Mickey whispered against his throat before kissing it.

"You have me." Lip whispered, pulling Mickey back until their heads could rest together. "I'm yours all the time."

Without another word, Mickey pulled away and linked their hands. Lip smiled as Mickey led them back inside, passing the food and the game on t.v. Passing all the looks and unanswered questions.

They moved silently up the stairs, not in a rush or worried about keeping their secret. Carl and Debbie knew what they'd be doing as they went up the stairs. As did Fiona when she caught them moving into the bathroom.

Mickey was as calm as he'd ever seen him. He shut them in together and locked the door with a flick of his wrist. Lip stood there, just watching, waiting. Taking time to enjoy the simple stuff.

"I smell like work." Mickey commented as he reached into the tub and turned the shower on.

Lip smiled and kicked off his shoes when Mickey did. Then went to lift up his shirt when tattooed hands replaced his own and tugged it over his head. Mickey's hand then moved to his jeans, popping button before pulling the zipper down.

"I like that work smell." Lip winked and pulled Mickey's shirt off for him, then got his jeans open. "And the grease."

Mickey showed him rough, grease stained hands. No matter how often he cleaned them, it wouldn't come off. "What about the rough hands?"

Lip took his hands in his own, palms up and saw the scrapes from the construction work, as well as grease from the garage. The callouses and one bandaged finger. His own hands were soft as they moved across Mickey's.

"I like how they feel on me." Lip put Mickey's hands flat against his chest, then slowly moved them down as he groaned. "I still think you should wear gloves, but I like it."

Mickey huffed, taking over and slid his hands further down. "I can't work in gloves. I get hurt even worse." He leaned forward, kissing the triangle tattoo on Lip's chest, tracing it with his tongue before moving to the nipple below it. "Shower with me."

Lip pushed his hands down the back of Mickey's jeans until they fell to the floor then he grabbed his ass, squeezing unti. Mickey groaned around his other nipple.

"Always." Lip answered, wiggling a little so his own jeans hit the floor. He stepped out of them, kicking them side before he backed them away from the door. "Come on."

Mickey pushed both of their boxers down quickly, then went right back to Lip's chest, kissing across it while his hands gripped his back. Then his ass.

Lip smiled at his eagerness and pulled back the shower curtain with the hand that wasn't on Mickey. He stepped in first, pulling Mickey with him until hot water hit his back and pulled the curtain around them.

"I like your shower better." Mickey kissed his way back up, then looked up to see Lip watching him. "It's bigger."

"We don't need that much room." Lip chuckled as he carefully turned them until Mickey was in the water, watching eagerly when he tipped his head back under it, his body arched. "I like being smashed together."

"Kiss me." Mickey said as his only reply, smiling when Lip rolled his eyes but leaned down to give him what he wanted. "Kiss me again."

Lip laughed happily. "After we clean up." He grabbed the clean rag on the side of the tub and whatever body wash was close and lathered it until bubbles ran down his arms.

He started with Mickey's chest, scrubbing his skin lightly, then each arm, over stained hands before he moved down his body. His stomach, then his hips and his groin as he bent a little and Mickey smoothed his hands down his back.

"Feels good."

"Yeah, it does." Lip moved the rag up and down his legs until they dripped soap. "Turn for me." Mickey turned and Lip kissed one cheek before he covered it in bubbles, then his back, across his shoulders. "All clean." He whispered into his ear, firmly lined up against his back.

"Now you." Mickey tilted his head, closing his eyes when Lip kissed over his ear.

Mickey took the rag from him and started on his body without even washing away the bubbles from his own. Lip groaned, soaking up every touch, a little addicted to how rough hands still managed to touch him so softly.

"All clean." Mickey repeated the words as he set the rag aside and put his arms around Lip's neck. Their wet bodies sliding together. "Feels really fucking good."

Lip put his arms around Mickey's body, backing them up into the water as they kissed. Nothing rushed. Just slow, soft kisses, tilting their heads to deepen it as the water washed the bubbles down the drain.

Lip moved his hands up Mickey's back, moving to his head and helped him tip his head back into the water. "Not done yet." He spoke between kisses.

"No?" Mickey asked, eyes heavy as he looked up.

Lip grabbed the shampoo, poured a little in his hands and massaged it into dark hair. Blue eyes closed, groaning softly. "You're beautiful."

Mickey smiled, rinsing his hair out. "Yeah, I know. Now that I'm not covered in grease." He grabbed the shampoo and washed Lip's hair like he did to him.

"Even with the grease." Lip switched places with him and rinsed his hair, waiting only seconds before he pulled Mickey back against his chest.

Mickey reached back and turned the water off. "Maybe you should show me." He arched his eyebrows as he bit his lip and pulled back the shower curtain.

Lip stepped out first, grabbing the towel off the shelf. He offered Mickey his hand, which he took with a smile. Lip wrapped the towel around Mickey's hips and grabbed another to dry his hair so it wasn't dripping.

"Show you, huh?" Lip asked, wrapping a towel around his own hips.

Mickey nodded, watching water drip down the hard plains of his body. "Don't hurt yourself though." He teased, looking up into his eyes.

With a firm tug, Lip jerked Mickey to his body. "I think I can do it without hurting myself." He bumped his nose and reached back to unlock the door.

As they moved out of the bathroom with only towels around their hips, Fiona's door opened. They caught a flash of her smile before he let Mickey pull him into his bedroom, pushing him back until the door shut and he was pushed against it.

"I'm supposed to be showing you, remember?" Lip smirked, making Mickey smile.

"Showing me what?" Mickey teased.

Even if Mickey didn’t say much about what he wanted, even if he teased in order to show it, like now...at least he trusted him enough to do it.

"I'm gonna show you how beautiful you are." Lip gripped both of Mickey's hands in his own and lifted them for him to see. "I'm not even sure I can tell you, I will have to show you."

It made Mickey blush. "And how will I know when you're done?"

Pushing back off the wall, Lip walked forward, making Mickey shuffle back until he was near the end of the bed. "I think you'll know when I make my point." He nodded towards the bed. "Lay down."

Mickey moved back, crawling backwards until he was in the center. The towel barely clung to his hips, leaving one entire thigh bare but his groin covered.

"Anything I need to do?" Mickey asked darkly, eyes roaming.

Lip smiled. "Not yet." He turned and dug through his dresser for a moment until he found his only silk dress tie and turned back. Mickey saw it, eyes a little wide when he crawled up the bed. "Does this count as a toy?"

Mickey laughed. "Not really unless you plan to tickle me with it."

"I'm not much for tickling but I was thinking about using it as a blindfold." He sat back on his heels, directly between Mickey's legs. The towel shifted but he didn't glance down. "You okay with that?"

Without hesitation, Mickey nodded. "Why you wanna use it though?"

Lip shrugged as he moved up, straddling Mickey's stomach to be able to reach his head. His towel split, giving Mickey a good view, blue eyes darkened. "Sensory deprivation can have a powerful impact during sex. Heightens all the other senses."

Mickey groaned, his hands moving to Lip's thighs, sliding up before squeezing them. "I like when you get all smart on me."

"I see that." Lip wiggled, feeling Mickey hard, pushing against him. "Just let me know if you want it off." He leaned forward and tied it around his head. "Plus, my body gets too excited when you look at me."

Mickey smiled, lifting his head for Lip to tie it. "I'm not sure how that's a bad thing."

With his eyes covered, Lip bent down, sliding his body back down, making them both groan when their hips pushed together. "It will be for this, because I have a feeling you're gonna get all bashful on me."

"Bashful, shit." Mickey arched up, making Lip shift so their cocks lined up. "You have a bad fucking habit of making me blush over dumb shit."

Instead of rolling his hips like he was about to, creating that delicious friction between them, he moved to kneel between his legs. "I like when you do, you get all pink and cute."

"Fuck you, I'm neither of those things." Mickey shot back, trying and failing to sound irritated."Let's get to the beautiful shit, hmm? Or where you just playin?"

"I was serious." Lip tossed his wet towel to the side when it lost its purpose. "Okay, so I'm gonna let you pick where I start. Top, or bottom."

"Bottom as in my ass bottom, or no?"

Lip laughed. "No."

"Well shit, top then." Mickey folded one arm behind his head, the other held his hand out.

Lip took it, linking their hands as he pressed it down to the bed. "Hands off, no cocky shit, and don't you dare beg me to fuck you until I'm done because you know I'll give in."

"I make no promises." Mickey brought their hands up, kissing the back of Lip's, then kept it out of reach. "Come on, I'm anxious."

For what he wanted to do, which was nothing less than body worship, he wanted Mickey as relaxed as possible. For that to happen, he knew there couldn't be any eye contact or he would get nervous and anxious, closing himself off to all that pleasure just because he wasn't used to it.

"Don't be anxious sweetheart." Lip whispered as he moved back up Mickey's body, straddling him again. "Not for this. For this, I want you as relaxed as possible. I want you to try and listen to what I'm saying, and where I touch you because it's important."

Mickey's smile slipped. "I'll try."

Hovering over Mickey's face, Lip could see his flushed cheeks, his eyes moving quickly under the blindfold, searching. Licking his lips repeatedly, nervous, scared.

"Thank you." Lip kissed his lips quickly before moving away. Mickey would only tempt him with more.

There was so much he needed to cover, Lip wasn't sure where to start until he saw a small, circular burn on his right arm. Barely a lighter shade than his skin tone, smooth, but there.

Lip moved to it, making sure not to touch him anywhere else aside from that mark. He kissed it, a soft brush of his lips, but Mickey gasped. The mark was a scar from a cigarette. Probably from Terry.

He didn't say anything. Only kiss it again before moving to the next one in the crook of his elbow, a thicker scar, looked to be from something sharp. Lip sat up, running his fingers from scar to scar until he could touch it, tracing it.

"You're beautiful." Lip whispered without looking away from his arm. A warm, bubbling feeling blossomed in his chest. It felt like being wrapped in a warm blanket, or receiving a hug.

"You only made it to two of them." Mickey replied, his voice soft.

Lip put his finger to Mickey's lips, then bent down to kiss that scar as well. Mickey's lips tried to part as he gasped, but he didn't speak.

"You've been through so much." Lip kissed down his arm, lifting it when he got to his hand. He sat up, bringing it to his face, nuzzling his palm as Mickey's fingers curled around his face. "Seen so much bad shit. It's easy to forget because you're so private."

Mickey sucked in a deep breath.

Lip kissed his palm, running his tongue down the center. Feeling how rough they were, cut and split and dry as he took each finger into his mouth, sucking on them.

"Lip…" Mickey gasped again, eager to see him.

"You still want attention and affection and love, even with all you've been through." Lip kissed his hand again before he let it fall to the bed.

He leaned up, uncurling the other from behind Mickey's head so he could inspect it as well. Smoothing his hands up and down soft skin, he felt another scar by his left wrist. From what he could tell, it was from another blade.

"Even when you don't tell me, or show me." Lip kissed that scar too before he moved to his chest, allowing Mickey's hands to move to his head. "I can see it when you look at me."

For a moment, the only sounds were him kissing down Mickey's chest. Licking his skin, sucking on it lightly, even scraping his teeth across it. He moved down, keeping it up when Mickey's hands tightened, his breathing quickening.

Mickey's was shaking. His arms, his legs, so much so that Lip had to glance up to make sure he wasn't crying. It was emotion, unfiltered, unapologetic emotion. He felt too much and didn't shy away from it.

"I've never been so happy before, Mickey." Lip whispered against his ribs, feeling a ragged scar across them, not from a blade, but from a belt, like a welt that scared into the shape forever. "These months with you..." He trailed off, unsure how to word it.

Mickey moved his hand to the side of Lip's face, feeling around with his thumb. He brushed his cheekbone, then his jaw, then his lips. "I can feel your smile."

Lip decided not to finish the sentence, but kissed that scar as well, while his hands smoothed up and down his body. Tracing each rib, each muscle. Over the softer parts of his sides, then the harder parts of his stomach.

"I hate them." Mickey whispered, his voice held that watery sound in the back of his throat. "I just hate them."

Lip kissed Mickey's palm, but shook his head. "They show how strong you are, how resilient." He moved lower over soft, untouched skin and pulled the towel away. "You're brave Mickey. You're strong."

Mickey shook his head, tilting it to the side even when he couldn't see Lip's face. He did it because Lip could see his. "They just remind me of all that bad shit."

"I know." Lip replied, moving Mickey's thighs apart until they framed his face. "They should remind you that you're still here. Despite everything, you made it."

This was just as much about love and affection as it was sex. Lip didn't just kiss over the marred parts of Mickey's body, but all of it. He slid down a little more until he could rest his head against one thigh, but held them both with a soft touch.

He wanted to show him that he loved every inch of him. All the scars and marks, all the burns. All of him.

"I wish you didn't have to see them." Mickey breathed heavily, that lump in his throat growing. "I wish I was better to look at."

"Sweetheart," Lip sighed, kissing up the inside of one thigh. Mickey reacted, sighing deeply. "You are so beautiful to me. That's what I'm trying to show you." He paused to kiss over more skin, opening his mouth wide.

"God." Mickey gasped, spreading his legs.

"I love all of you Mickey." Lip groaned, letting that feeling sink back into him, letting his body enjoy the way he touched him. "I love the scars, the burns, the tattoos." He moved to the other thigh, closing his eyes as he gave it the same attention.

"I never believed him." Mickey lowered his voice, hating himself for bringing up Ian at this time. "I don't know why, but I didn't."

As much as he didn't want to talk about Ian, Lip found great relief knowing that Mickey felt things with him, that he hadn't with Ian. 

When Lip finished with his other thigh, stopping at his knee, he replied. "Do you believe me?" He asked, breathless, worked up, but also emotional and raw. Exposed.

Mickey looked down, even blindfolded and nodded. "Even when you don't say it, I feel it." He sniffled. "It's in the way you look at me, the way you touch me. It's so clear."

Lip sat up, moving one of Mickey's legs to rest over his shoulder while the other curled around his hip. He started at his foot, kissing his instep, then his ankle, across his calf muscles until they tightened, then his knee, swirling his tongue along the underside of it.

Mickey gasped, a sound that surprised them both, his hips pushed off the bed before settling again.

"You make me feel beautiful." Mickey turned his head until the blindfold shifted enough for him to peek out the bottom. "You love me."

Lip looked up, eyes painfully wide.

When Mickey slipped the blindfold all the way off, Lip didn't stop him. He wasn't sure what to do, or what to say. He never expected Mickey to utter those words, not for a very long time, if ever.

And it wasn't a question. Mickey's eyes weren't inquisitive, or suspicious, but certain. Mickey knew he loved him, without a doubt. But how? He ever said it. When did he realize it, or suspect it? Why hadn't he said anything?

"Did you think I didn't know?" Mickey asked, moving up to lean on his elbows.

Lip nodded, eyes still wide. "I kinda hoped you didn't." Mickey's eyebrows lifted high on his face. "I didn't want it to change anything or freak you out."

"You know it changes things." Mickey replied. "I don't know what to do when someone says that to me."

Lip felt blown away, in a bad way. It was always hard to read Mickey's emotions when stuff like this happened. His face looked torn, between shocked and afraid.

"I didn't say it, Mickey." Lip whispered, not knowing if he should move, if they should get dressed while they had this talk. "That's why I didn't say it."

"But you do?" Mickey asked, feeling his heart pound.

Lip nodded, turning his head to lean against the leg that was still on his shoulder. "I don't know what you want me to say."

"Say it." Mickey demanded, his voice cracking.

If he said it, would Mickey leave? He sounded like he was one more word away from crying. Or screaming. Possibly both.

With a gentle kiss to his ankle, he looked up, hoping this wasn't the end. "I love you, Mickey." He whispered, his voice so low, a soft breath could blow it away.

Mickey sat up, gripping the back of Lip's neck, sliding into his lap. His other leg curled around his hip. He put their heads together, his breathing shallow, afraid. "Say it again."

Lip wound his hands up his back, gripping both shoulders. "I love you."

Mickey closed his eyes, cupping Lip's face, stroking over it, over his lips. "I know," he whispered, feeling tears slowly slide down his cheeks. "I love you, too."

Lip kissed him, making the tears on their cheeks mix together. Mickey held his face as he fell apart, as he kissed through the tears and the overwhelming joy and happiness threatened to rip his heart apart. It was too much.

"I love you." Mickey whispered when they parted long enough to take a breath before it happened all over again.

There was no need for words, not even eye contact. They could feel it within each other. With every kiss, every touch, every tear that was spilt.

Lip slowly lowered them down to the bed, pressing Mickey into the sheets. As they kissed, he settled between his legs, smoothing up his thighs just to feel when Mickey linked them around his hips.

"Tell me." Lip broke the kiss, kissing his damp cheek, tasting the saltiness of his tears as he moved into his neck. He shifted his hips, sliding between his cheeks, making Mickey arch under him. "Tell me, Mickey."

Mickey reached for the bottle of lube, laying it next to them as his hands moved down Lip's back. "I love you." He whispered into his neck, burying his face into dark blonde hair. "All of you."

Lip was crying as he kissed over him. As he linked one of their hands, pushing it above Mickey's head as the other grabbed the lube, squeezing some on his fingers before he pushed it between their bodies.

There was too much emotion not to cry. All that happiness just spilled out in the easiest way. Lip knew Mickey could feel the tears drip onto his skin, he could feel when he licked them away as he kissed over him.

"Take me." Mickey whispered into his ear, feeling him shudder when his breath coasted against it. "Just like this."

Lip moved out of his neck just as one finger rubbed around him, making him wet enough to slide in. He watched Mickey's eyes close as his body absorbed it. Felt him tighten around his finger, wanting more.

Mickey touched his chest, his back. Kissed over every inch he could reach while giving that needy sounding groan when he slipped another finger in, using two as Mickey rocked under him.

"It already feels different." Mickey gasped, tightening his legs, lifting his hips. "You feel it?"

"I feel it, sweetheart." Lip spoke against his mouth, nipping his lips. Mickey was groaning often enough so he couldn't return it. "I love it."

Mickey's leg hitched higher on his hip when he pushed that third finger in, rocking his body against Mickey's when he refused to keep still. It felt fantastic. Better than before if that was possible.

Normally Mickey made him stop when he'd had enough, when he was open enough. He got so eager to feel it, to take him, but not this time. Mickey didn’t make him stop, or tell him to hurry.

It was up to him to stop, to slowly stop rocking his body so he could slip his fingers out, feeling Mickey clench from the emptiness. Lip gripped himself, spreading the lube around until he was slick, then moved into position.

"Please." Mickey whispered, the hand on Lip's lower back pushing, urging him on. "Take me."

Lip bottomed out with one thrust, watching Mickey's face the entire time. How his mouth parted for a breathless groan, how blue eyes rolled back, closing. He was exquisite in every way.

"Just like that." Mickey moaned against his mouth, struggling to open his eyes.

Lip finally let his own eyes close, giving himself half a second to soak in the incredible feeling before he pulled back slowly, then pushed all the way back in. Mickey gasped, his nails digging into his back, his back arching off the bed and into him.

"Yess…" Mickey whined, pushing his body down just as Lip pulled out, then back in, always deeper.

"I can never get enough of you." Lip groaned into his jaw, trying not to growl.

Each time he pushed in, Mickey gripped him, pulling him in deeper. Lip had one hand on the side of Mickey's ass, urging him to move with him. And when he did, when Mickey rolled his hips up, Lip lost his rhythm, his pace quickening to make up for it.

"I love being inside you, Mickey." Lip whined in his ear. "You're so tight, it makes me lose my fucking mind."

Mickey pushed against his chest, making him rise up a little.

"On your knees." Mickey loosened his legs, spreading them wide as Lip moved where he needed him. "Wanna see you move."

Lip groaned, gripping both his hips, lifting him off the bed just enough to thrust back in. Harder than before, and so much deeper, a tremor moved up his spine.

"Just looking at you like this makes me want to come." Mickey moved his hands up Lip's body, across sweat slicked muscle, digging in with his nails. "You always know how I need it."

Growling his approval was inevitable. He simply couldn't help it. Giving Mickey what he needed, is what Lip needed. He wanted to bring Mickey as much pleasure as he could, giving him all he needed.

It wasn't about his own pleasure. It wasn't about finding his orgasm. It was about Mickey. All about Mickey. That's what Lip needed. He needed it to be centered on Mickey.

"I like when you tell me what you need." Lip quickened his pace, thrusting in faster until skin slapped together. "It's so sexy."

"Yeah?" Mickey asked, biting his lip.

"Fuck yeah." Lip moved Mickey's leg over his shoulder, pushed his other thigh out as far as possible, then moved.

"Fuck." Mickey arched his back, hands moving above him to the wall. He used it to push down, to fuck him right back. "Just like that, Lip. God!"

"Look at you," Lip groaned, lifting his hips further off the bed until his lower half was on his thighs, propped up. "Can't get enough either."

"Not deep enough." Mickey kept moving, pushing down as hard and fast as he could as his orgasm built quickly. "Please."

The time for slow, delicate sex had passed. As much as they wanted it slow and sensual and loving, the need was too great now.

Lip moved the leg over his shoulder to the side with the other one, forcing Mickey to turn onto his side. "Need you like this." He pulled out, panting out of control as he moved behind him, pushing up against his back as he kissed on his neck and his ears.

"Lip." Mickey moaned, reaching back to hold him close. He lifted his leg when Lip tapped it, feeling him line up and slide in perfectly. "Oh, fuck."

It was so deep like this, Lip wound one arm under Mickey's neck, folding it across his chest as the other hand moved to his thigh, gripping it to keep his legs parted.

"I feel how close you are." Lip whispered, panting into his ear as he moved desperately inside him, trying to keep himself in check until it was time.

"I can't stop it." Mickey whined, moving his free hand to his cock, nearly crying when he started to touch himself. "I can't stop. Fuck, you keep hitting it."

As soft as his kisses were, his words just as soft and sweet, his cock was hammering into Mickey's prostate, getting that perfect angle until Mickey could no longer control when he would come. It was such a rush.

"Tell me sweetheart." Lip turned Mickey's face to the side until he could see how wrecked he was. "Slower?" He slowed, barely rocking into him. "Or faster?" He moved faster, driving them both crazy.

"Faster, fuck. Please, I want you to come." Mickey kissed him urgently.

"Can you stay quiet?" He asked when Mickey broke the kiss. He moved faster, just as he needed it. As they both needed it. "Don't want Fiona to hear."

Mickey's hand blurred on his cock, not caring about Fiona or Ian or anyone but Lip. "No, I can't." He moved Lip's hand over his mouth and kept it there and his moaning was muffled.

It didn't take long to get them both there. Lip moved as deep and fast as he could, biting Mickey's neck, talking to him. Telling how sexy he was, how beautiful.

Mickey came first, nearly screaming into his hand. Lip came just after him, biting Mickey's neck to muffle his own scream. He pushed in until he could no longer move his body, until Mickey was panting just as hard as he was.

Lip moved his hand, letting Mickey's leg fall to the bed. His hands touched every inch of him he could reach, kissing trembling lips when Mickey turned.

"You were perfect." Lip pulled him close as he laid back, making Mickey turn to lay halfway on him. "Holy shit."

Mickey grinned, pushing his flushed face into Lip's arm, kissing it while he linked their hands that lay across his hips. "Love you."

Lip smiled. "I love you too, Mick."

**

Ian glared as he walked into the house. He sneered at the food on the counter and Mickey's jacket on the back of one chair.

He had no words for Carl and Debbie perched on the couch. Not even to ask them how they could be okay with this. He was too mad.

How was Fiona okay with this? How was anyone? He didn't understand.

Mickey was supposed to love him.

"Fuckin bullshit." Ian hissed as he walked into the steamy bathroom, seeing Lip and Mickey's clothes all over the ground.

They didn't even bother to wait. Just got naked as soon as they could, the fuck with everyone else.

He could see the water on the floor from where they walked out. Ian followed it, stopping at Lip's closed bedroom door.

Knowing Mickey was behind that door was torture. Knowing he was naked, with Lip. And not him.

Ian gripped the doorway hard enough for the wood to creek under his hands. He let his head fall forward until it touched the door.

He wanted to break down the door. Punch Lip right in the face and get Mickey so needy that he begged for him, begged for his cock.

It didn't matter how many different guys he fucked, none of them were half as good as Mickey. And they never would be. Why it took him this long to realize it, he didn't know.

All he knew was that he needed Mickey back.

"Lip."

Ian grit his teeth as Mickey moaned his brothers name in that sexy, needy way.

"Just like that, fuck."

Ian's body responded, growing hard as Mickey whined. As he told him just how he needed it. In his mind, he was giving it to Mickey.

"On your knees, I wanna see you move."

Ian's eyes opened at that. He had never heard those words before. Nothing so open, so direct.

It wasn't fair.

Ian forced himself to listen to all of it. Or what he walked in on as he came up. He listened to Mickey whining, begging, telling him how he needed it. Ian listened to Lip praise him, telling him how much he loved his body, how perfect he was.

It was eating him up. But he listened to it all and up until the last words, he thought maybe he had a chance. Until he heard it.

"Love you."

Ian's heart pounded in his chest, making anger rise up again, making tears drip despite his rage.

"I love you too, Mick."

After that, all he heard was heavy breathing and kissing. Lip's deep rumble and Mickey's soft, sweet sounds.

Why had Mickey never kissed him? Why did Mickey never want to look at him while they had sex? Why did he choose Lip?

"Mickey." Ian whispered as he walked away from the door. He stopped halfway to his room, ready to shut them all away, when he grabbed Mickey's shirt off the bathroom floor, went to his room and slammed the door behind him.


	5. Insecurity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter revised

Through the Looking Glass  
Chapter 5- Insecurity

"Hey, haven't seen you all week. You okay?"

Lip held the phone with his shoulder, moving around his dorm room like a zombie. "Yeah, I'm good." He paused for a minute at that lie and rubbed his five o'clock shadow. "Actually no, I'm not okay, Fiona."

"Yeah, I figured. What's been going on?"

Lip tossed the big trash bag he held in his hands away. Partly full of take out boxes and beer cans. When Fiona called, he was trying to clean up his side of the room before his roommate Stephan had a stroke again.

"I think I fucked up." Lip groaned, putting his head in his hands, rubbing it. "Actually no, I know I fucked up."

Fiona was silent for a moment. "With school or the cops or with Mickey? You gotta be specific."

"With Mick." Lip specified, feeling twice as bad as he did now that he admitted it to someone other than himself. "He hasn't called me in like four days."

Fiona gasped. "Since you guys were here last weekend?"

"Yeah, and I don't know what happened. It was fucking perfect."

"I hate to ask, because I'm sure I already know, but what exactly happened after that fight with Ian?"

As much as he didn't want to divulge the details of that incredible, mind blowing night, if he wanted her help, which he did, then he would have to give a little detail and see if she knew what the issue might be.

"We talked a little. Mickey told me he wanted to be with me. T  
He said that if he could change shit with Ian to make it better he wouldn't." He paused as she gasped in surprise. "Then we took a shower, which I really don't want to tell you about."

Fiona chuckled. "Good idea. But nothing bad in the shower?"

"No, nothing. More talking and touching. Not even sexual, but soft and loving." Lip lowered his voice, making it seem like he whispered the words.

"Okay, then what after the shower? Sex?"

"Yeah, but again, it was more than that. It wasn't just fucking like we normally do, something changed. I changed it. " Lip fell back against his messy bed, taking the phone with him and pushed his face into the sheets, smelling Mickey. "I think it was too...uh, ya know, too slow? Or emotional, maybe?"

"Slow? Like too slow? And what the hell is too emotional?" Fiona asked, confused.

"Like slow, as in I took my time." Lip snapped, frustrated with how hard this was to explain. "I called him beautiful in the shower. He asked me to show him, so I did. I kissed all his scars and burns and told him how incredible he was. Brave and strong and amazing." Lip said in a rush, trying to get it out as fast as possible.

Fiona was silent for what seemed like forever and Lip thought he might have said too much.

"Damn Lip, that's some heavy shit. Maybe you freaked him out?"

"But he didn't seem freaked out, Fiona. He liked it, he fucking cried and told me he hates how he looks and wishes I had something better to look at."

"Okay, well if it didn't freak him out, then what happened after?"

Lip groaned. It was like pulling teeth. "He told me I loved him. He didn't ask, he knew. I guess after taking it slow like that, he figured it out."

"Shit. Did you admit it, like say it out loud?"

"Yeah, he told me to say it over and over again and then he…" Lip paused, feeling his heart pound painfully good when he remembered Mickey saying it. "He said he loved me, too."

"Damn." Fiona took a deep breath, chuckling a little. "I'm very impressed, Lip. That's fucking wonderful!"

Lip smiled. "Yeah, it was. The sex after was incredible, slow. It was different than any other time. Maybe because we said it." His smile slipped. "But after that weekend, I had class and he had to work, we said goodbye with the promise of this weekend but he hasn't called me yet."

"I think what happened was really amazing, Lip. But remember that this is Mickey we are talking about. He's not used to all that stuff."

Lip closed his eyes.

"Not even with Ian. They didn't do all that sweet stuff before. And Mickey hasn't with anyone but you. Maybe he's just overwhelmed?"

Lip moved up the bed to lean against the wall. "I didn't mean for all that to happen, it just did. One thing led to another and we both said shit."

"I'm not sure what to tell you. Aside from talking to him, there isn't much you can do." Fiona said sadly. "Can you come back and see him? Maybe that'll help."

"I have a class in the morning. If it wasn't finals I'd blow it off. I can come after, I just don't know what to say to him."

"Say the shit you just told me. Maybe just ask why he hasn't called. I'm sure there is a reason."

Lip groaned, obviously he wasn't able to fix it now, which is what he wanted. It was driving him crazy not talking to Mickey. They always talked, always. Every day at least once and the calls always lasted at least an hour.

"Yeah, I guess." Lip looked at the clock, seeing it near one in the morning. "I gotta go Fi, gotta be up early. But thanks for talking."

"I'm here anytime you need. Just try and come tomorrow since it's Friday."

"Yeah. I will. Love you."

"Love you."

Lip ended the call, feeling twice as bad. Now Fiona knew what changed, what possibly freaked Mickey out enough to stay away. And maybe it was a good reason...but it sucked because he liked how it had been. He liked that it was soft that one time, that they opened up.

So what did he do? The only thing he could. He dialed Mickey and waited with the phone in his ear. It didn't take long for it to get dumped into voicemail, but at least he got to hear Mickey's voice.

"Hey sweetheart, it's me…again." Lip ran his hand into his hair, pulling it. "Been trying to call, guess maybe you're busy? I just miss you, like really fuckin bad and this feels like last time when it was all weird." He paused again, not trying to have a full fledged conversation but he couldn't shut up. "Please call me, okay? I love you."

The call ended and even if he was just talking into Mickey's voicemail, it felt a lot better than nothing. It felt better than his empty dorm room. Or that empty feeling he had inside him.

The cleaning wasn't going to happen, not now. Lip tugged off his shirt, made sure his alarm was set and pulled the blankets that smelled like Mickey over his head and hoped tomorrow would be better.

**

Mickey pulled up to the Gallagher house and parked. It took him at least five minutes of sitting there to turn the engine off and force himself to stay.

He fucked up and had no one to talk to about it. Definitely not Mandy, he couldn't talk to her about anything now because she just relayed it all to Ian.

The only one he did have, that might talk to him, was Fiona. She seemed to be on the Team Mickey/Lip bandwagon.

And the only reason he felt okay enough to come to the house, was because he knew Ian wasn't there.

Mickey knocked, taking a step back as he shoved his hands in his pockets and debated on this being a bad idea or not. The door opened moments after, not giving him time to puss out and Fiona smiled at him.

"Mickey! I didn't expect to see you." She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep warm.

Mickey nodded. "Sorry for just dropping by. You busy?"

Fiona shook her head. "Come on in, it's freezing."

Mickey followed Fiona inside, nervously chewing the inside of his cheek. He was about to ask for help, for advice about a guy...about a guy he was dating...about her fucking brother.

Christ, he was about to freak the fuck out.

"Coffee?" Fiona asked, heading to the coffee pot.

"Too jittery, got beer?" Mickey asked, sitting at the bar.

Fiona turned. "We always have beer, Mickey. This is the Gallagher house." She chuckled and grabbed a beer from the fridge. "But you realize drinking at noon is frowned upon though."

Mickey shrugged, popped the top and took a long drink. Trying to avoid this as much as possible, even when he was there voluntarily. Opening up about shit was never his strong suit, even talking to Lip alone was hard. But this was Fiona, an entirely different territory.

"So...Lip tells me you're avoiding him." Fiona asked, leaning against the counter.

Best thing about Fiona; she never beat around the bush.

"Yeah, I am." Mickey looked away when her eyes never strayed from his own. "I didn't think he'd just tell you."

"Normally you'd be right. Lip is very private, especially when it involves you. But he's freakin out, Mick. I'm not even gonna lie."

Mickey set his beer down and rubbed his eyes. Then pushed them into his hair, wanting to pull it out. Of course Lip would be freakin out. He hadn't talked to him in five days.

"He told me what happened." Fiona spoke softly, not flinching when Mickey met her eyes. "He said you two left things pretty good."

Mickey blushed. "He told you?"

Fiona nodded.

"Like, all of it…?" Mickey asked carefully, already cringing.

Fiona nodded again, smiling.

"Jesus fucking Christ." Mickey hid his face, blushing so hard his ears were burning. "That's just fucking great."

"What did you expect him to do Mick? Just not say anything?" Fiona asked, her smile slipping. "Of course he is going to tell me because he's freaked the fuck out."

"It's complicated." Mickey argued, sounded defeated even to his own ears. "He was right, we ended shit pretty damn well. But it wasn't good, believe me. I'm surprised I didn't cry like a fucking baby when we said goodbye."

Fiona's eyes widened. Mickey wasn't sure she ever heard him talk so much, so openly about a topic that was very private, especially for him. It took her a minute to get a hold of herself.

"What happened that freaked you out so much? Was it all the feelings and shit, the slow sex or the I love you at the end?"

Mickey shook his head, trying not to be embarrassed. "It wasn't any of that. I loved every second of that shit. I didn't lie to him, Fiona."

She took a deep breath. "Then what? What changed from that point until you said goodbye the next day?"

"Ian happened." Mickey said bluntly, trying not to flinch at just the sound of his name.

Fiona's mouth dropped. "Please tell me you didn't…."

Mickey glared, instantly pissed the fuck off. "Please tell you what, hmm? That I didn't just fuck him. That I'd do that to Lip, just fuckin cheat on him after a night like that?" He was up on his feet, temperature rising along with his voice. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Fiona opened her mouth, ready to yell back, but she didn't. She shut her mouth and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Mickey. I shouldn't have just jumped to that right away."

Mickey's eyes widened. Fiona never apologized. Not ever.

"I don't think you'd do that to Lip or to anyone. I just know Ian has been a problem and I just jumped to the wrong conclusion."

Mickey nodded, accepting her apology as he tried to rein in his temper. It took him a minute, trying not to bark or shout when he spoke.

"After we fell asleep, I got up a few hours later. We didn't eat before cuz of Ian's dumb shit so I went downstairs." Mickey met her eyes, seeing her looking back at him, passively. "It was fine until Ian cornered me before I could slip back into Lip's room."

Fiona scoffed. "Seems like a very Ian thing to do."

Mickey nodded, pacing a little. "I thought he was gonna try the shit he normally does. Tryin to get me back, callin me baby and trying to get me to admit I want him."

"He did that?" Fiona asked, surprised.

Mickey nodded. "Yeah, but that was before he found out about me and Lip. But the other night was different, he didn't do any of that shit."

"What did he do?"

Mickey grabbed his beer, finishing the rest before he could tell her the rest. By then, he was a full on wreck. Shaking, sweating, panting shallowly, he kept swallowing because his mouth was dry. He was doubting his reason for being there.

"I can't help if you won't tell me." Fiona prompted carefully. "I won't say anything, that's up to you. But I kinda need to know."

"Fuck." Mickey huffed, taking a deep breath. "Ian told me he listened to us that night. That he heard all the shit we said to each other and if Lip told you, you know what he heard."

She swallowed thickly. "That is a gross invasion of privacy, even for him."

"Yeah, it really fucking is. That shit was private and it's not like we fuckin screamed it to the roof. He had to press his ear to the damn door to hear it."

"Christ." Fiona shook her head, disgusted. "Did he get onto you about it all? Call you a liar or tell you it wasn't true?"

Mickey shook his head. "No, because if he did, I'd be fine because I know the shit we said was true. I felt it." He paced a little more, letting his pulse calm before he said the rest. "He told me...fuck, he told me that I could never do that."

Fiona narrowed her eyes.

Mickey blushed, face red. "Ya know…" he prompted so he wouldn't have to actually say it but she still narrowed her eyes. "Jesus fuck. Okay, the fuckin...body worship shit."

Fiona flushed a little herself, but nodded.

"God, this fucking sucks." Mickey tipped his head back, hands on his hips and wished the ground would split open and just fucking swallow him down. "He said there was no way I'd be able to do that. To return the favor and do the same to Lip."

Fiona nodded, finally understanding. "He doesn't think you can show him the same attention."

"Yeah. He said that I didn't know shit about that and I'd never be able to do to Lip what Lip did for me." Mickey spoke even quicker, trying not to freak out until it was all out there in the open. "Ian said I'd never be able to touch him like that."

Fiona frowned, her heart breaking just a little for him. "And you believe him? Even after all the shit he's done and said, lied about?"

Mickey nodded, rubbing the corner of his lip with a shaky hand. "He's right Fiona. I don't know how to take care of him like that. I've never done anything like that before."

He knew Fiona believed that part, that he had never known that incredible feeling of someone loving all of you, not until Lip showed him. Now Ian was making him doubt it all.

"Ian asked me why I was with him if I couldn't give that to him." Mickey felt the tears coming. It was out of his control and the reason he hadn't been able to call Lip. "But he's right, Fiona. Why would Lip want to be with me if I can't do that? I don't have a delicate bone in my entire fucking body. I don't know how to give him what he deserves."

Ian was a mean, cruel bastard. Fiona couldn't even…

"Mickey, you know that's not true."

Mickey frowned. "Which part?"

"All of it." Fiona set her coffee down, ready to use her hands to speak if she needed to. "The way Ian is now, I hate to say it but everything he says is a lie."

Mickey opened his mouth…

Fiona held her hand up. "No, you just blurted that shit out, now it's my turn so grab a beer and listen to me."

Mickey knew better than to argue. He shut up, grabbed a beer and waited for all the bad shit.

Fiona smiled and tried not to talk at him, but talk to him. "Mickey, if you didn't have a delicate bone in your body, he wouldn't be with you. We all know that."

Mickey looked down at his feet.

"And if you could hear the way he talks about you…" She sighed wistfully, smiling. "I knew he loved you before you guys stayed here that night."

Mickey's eyes widened.

"You came out as we were talking, or hugging really. But he told me how it all happened, you and him. That you asked him to help you find Ian, that he was called to pick you up when you got tossed into jail overnight."

Mickey's mouth twitched, it was almost a smile.

"He told me you two got together and drank and smoked and fought. He told me that he liked you way before that night ever happened." Fiona smiled at him. "He said he didn't expect that night to happen and he couldn't believe when it did. Or that it kept happening and Ian never came up."

"I didn't want Ian." Mickey whispered. Nearly in tears after hearing what Lip confided in her. "After that night, the only time Ian came up is when he was in my face. I never gave him a second thought."

"I know, Mickey." Fiona smiled sadly. "Then Lip told me he wanted more. Not just sex, but everything. Even if it was just to spend time with you. Even if you two fought, he wanted it all."

Mickey wiped his eyes quickly, without meeting hers.

"You're going to disagree, but he said with him, you are soft and sweet and open. You don't shy away from him." Fiona knew it was the truth when Mickey couldn't meet her eyes. "You think you can't give him what he wants, when you already do, Mickey. You're with him, which is what he wants. You kiss him, even in all the on and off shit with Ian, I never once saw you do that."

Mickey shook his head.

"Honey, believe me. Lip is getting what he wants and needs from you. You don't need to share your feelings like he does, or like Ian does, or anyone else. Lip likes how you are and what you do." Fiona paused, trying to let him absorb her words so he could finally see it. "If Lip wanted something different, he wouldn't be with you."

Mickey flinched, his stomach churning at the very thought that he might not be enough.

"Does he ever ask you to change or to do something you're uncomfortable with, or something you'd never do?"

Mickey shook his head. "Given our history and Ian," he winced. "He knows how I am. The shit I say and do, or can't do. Or won't even. He doesn't push."

"If you weren't what he wanted, he would try to change you. To mold you into what he wants or needs and since it's clear that he hasn't, means he just wants you." Fiona smiled again, hoping to get one from him but didn't. "And as for the slow sex stuff…" She paused when he blushed and looked away. She always forgot how shy he could be. "Or the other stuff, before the sex, you can do that too, Mickey. You can give him the same stuff he gave you, to make him feel like that. If you wanted to."

Mickey shook his head. "You don't understand, Fiona. What Lip did...the stuff he said to me…" He just stopped and shook his head. She didn't understand. "I can never do that for him."

Mickey was very soft. Fiona should have seen it before. But he was only like this with Lip. Never with Ian. And there was a reason for that.

"What he did was special, Mickey, for you only. And maybe Ian was right on that front. You can't give him what he gave you because you're different. He needs to hear different things, things that you like about him."

Mickey chewed on his lip, considering what she said. He couldn't say the same shit Lip said to him, because it wouldn't feel right. Lip needed to hear what he thought of him….maybe.

Fiona moved to the fridge and grabbed her own beer. Drinking on a Friday afternoon was a little too early for both of them, but this was some serious shit and coffee wasn't helping.

"You can show him in your own way." Fiona spoke again when she took a drink, Mickey looked a little far away, in his mind. "I'm sure you have specific things you like and love about him. You don't even have to say it with words, use your body or your eyes."

His eyes widened.

"Believe me, your eyes say much more than you know." Fiona looked away, giving him a second. His eyes were wide and a little watery. "Just know that silence is not the answer. He is driving himself nuts thinking what happened freaked you out. Or that he read it wrong."

Mickey nodded. "He's been calling. Left me a message last night, at like one in the morning." He pulled out his phone, trying not to listen to it again. "Say I do find a way to tell him, or show him...when do I do it? Or how? Do I just tell him about Ian?"

Fiona nodded. "You're in a relationship. What hurts one of you, hurts both. And him not knowing is hurting him more than Ian will."

Mickey groaned. "He's gonna be pissed."

"Yes, he will be and with good reason. Ian is trying to fuck it up, he deserves to get mad."

"You know he'll go after him." Mickey warned, already sure of it before he even told Lip what was going on. "And this time, Lip won't just let you handle it."

Fiona laughed. "I would be disappointed if he let it slide. Lip has worked hard to get what he wants, to get you two in a position to be honest and open with each other and Ian is fucking it up."

Mickey smirked. Finally feeling like he was moving in the right direction. Even if that direction pushed them into a fight.

"Should I let it happen?" Mickey asked, curious. "The fight I mean."

Fiona nodded. "If you wanna take a go at Ian, do it before you tell Lip because once he finds out, he's not going to give Ian the chance to get that close again."

Mickey rubbed his chin. "You seem awfully okay with letting your brothers duke it out."

Fiona shrugged. "I love my brothers, even Ian despite what he's done, but if they want to act like assholes, they deal with the fallout. Ian stuck his nose where it didn't belong. Maybe an ass kickin will remind him to mind his own business."

Mickey laughed so hard his side hurt. When Fiona's smile widened, he let it fade and couldn't help his blush of embarrassment. "Thank you," Mickey cleared his throat. "I almost didn't come over but I'm glad I did."

"I'm glad you did too, Mickey. It's hard to see clearly when you're involved like that. It's easy to let negative shit in, like Ian, because he has no idea what he's talking about."

Mickey nodded. "I never let shit like that get in the way. But Ian...well, that's a different story altogether. I need to get back to being the asshole I was before."

"Loved ones are supposed to soften you up." She smiled. "And Lip has and Ian sees it. But he's taking advantage of it now. You gotta remind him you're still you, the you that he remembers and the you that Lip found."

He was still both, Mickey knew that. He was different with Lip, but the rest of the world could easily get his more abrasive side. Up until now, he'd been taking it easy on Ian. Not wanting to cause a fight because of Lip. When he would normally throw punches long before he said a single word.

It was time he got back to that part of himself until Ian remembered who he was fucking with.

"I guess I was trying to not let it fuck with me, with us." Mickey spoke after a moment. "So far, all those other attempts were just pathetic and annoying, but not this last one."

Fiona shook her head. "A relationship only works when it stays private. The second you let doubt in, or let people in that try to force your opinions, it all goes to shit."

"I'm starting to see that." Mickey rubbed his chin, wondering if he should go after Ian now before he told Lip, like Fiona said. "I gotta go, think I need to find…"

The door opened and Mickey flinched before he heard the sound of Ian's voice.

"Where are you, baby?" Ian cooed.

Mickey closed his eyes at Fiona's shocked look. Ian had no respect for him, or anyone else. He took a deep breath, a glance at Fiona, who nodded in encouragement and made his move.

"Back here." Mickey called, moving away from the counter, his feet spread apart, arms at his sides. Ready for it.

Ian grinned. "I knew it wouldn't be long before you came to see me." He eyed the front of his body, licking his lips. "Fuck, I can't wait to--"

Mickey didn't give him a chance to finish that sentence. As soon as Ian said it, and cleared the doorway, Mickey pulled back his fist, using his entire body as he stepped forward and popped Ian right in the face.

Fiona gasped, Ian's head snapped back with a pop and Mickey instantly felt a million times better.

He shook his hand, getting rid of the numbness as Ian recovered quickly and looked at him, eyes wide. Mickey was ready for more, he was fucking eager for a fight now.

It had been too long.

"You should have stayed the fuck out of it, Ian." Mickey met his eyes, glaring. "I've been nice up until now, but I'm over it."

"A fight isn't gonna stop me, Mick." Ian put his hands up, ready for it. "You belong with me."

Mickey shook his head. "I never did, not ever. Not sure why I even put up with your shit for so long." He put his own hands up. "Not anymore."

"You wanna fight, baby, we'll fight.

As soon as Ian moved, Mickey moved. Ian came at him, using those wide shoulders to try and knock him back a step. Mickey didn’t fall into it, he brought his knee up, letting it collide with Ian's sternum until he gasped.

Ian released his hold, staggering back a little. Mickey still didn't wait for him to get it together. He gave another punch to his face, one that snapped it to the side as blood trickled from his mouth.

When Ian didn't seem to be fighting back, Mickey knew he wouldn't. Either because he didn't want to physically hurt him, or he was too surprised he hit him in the first place.

Mickey shoved him back, pushing Ian down to the floor. He didn't hit him again, but he got in his face, eyes unforgiving, jaw set in a firm line. "You try that shit again, I'm gonna do more than split your fucking lip."

"Mickey," Ian whined, trying to pull him closer by a firm grip on his jacket. "Please come back. Please. I'm sorry."

Mickey shook his head, seeing Fiona do the same out of the corner of his eye. He pulled against Ian's hold, but he only tightened his hand. "Let go, Ian."

"Just kiss me." Ian moved to his knees, getting close. "Just once, please."

Mickey pulled away, pushing against Ian when he only held on tighter, using his entire body to hold on. "Get the fuck off me."

It was about to come to more blows, when Ian released his jacket. Mickey sighed, putting one hand on the counter to pull himself up, only for Ian to move up quickly, pressing their lips together.

Mickey jerked away and Ian caught his bottom lip with a tooth and split it as he pulled away. He didn't examine his lip, or pay any mind to Fiona as she stood.

"You're lucky to keep your teeth." Mickey hissed before he punched him in the gut, moving as Ian reached out for him and toppled over. "Stay away from him and me."

Ian couldn't reply. He was face down on the floor, hands across his stomach.

Mickey grabbed for the rest of his beer and drank deeply until it was gone. He looked at Fiona, who just looked sad. Not mad at him, but upset about the way things had ended up.

"Thanks again, Fiona." Mickey moved to her, offering his hand. She took it with a smile, squeezing. "See you later."

Fiona nodded. "Let's try to keep the fighting outside."

Mickey laughed as he stepped over Ian. "Yes ma'am."

**

Lip dropped his books to the floor as he sat down on his bed. Class has taken a lot longer than he expected, not being able to leave until everyone was done with the exam. It made it stretch an additional hour and a half.

Now it was well after noon and Mickey still hadn't returned his phone call. He wasn't sure why he would after leaving all those other messages, he had to have heard them; he just hoped he did.

Going home probably wasn't going to happen, or going to Mickey's. Without any contact between them, he was unsure if he was welcome or not, or what he might walk into. He didn't want to run into Ian or Mandy right now, he just couldn't handle it. 

It hurt. Physically. Lip could feel his chest ache, the breath in his lungs leaving far too soon, making it so he couldn't take a deep enough breath and his mind was a mess. Thoughts of him and Mickey swirled in his mind, but so did thoughts of Ian and Mickey.

Maybe after all this time, Mickey decided that he wanted Ian again.

"Fuck." Lip put a hand to his chest as he fell back to the bed, his eyes closing.

When his phone rang loudly in the quiet room, Lip didn't bother to answer it. Not even considering he spent the last week with it glued to his hand, constantly checking it just in case Mickey called or texted him.

He just let it ring as the tears slowly dripped down his cheeks. Then it stopped and he was left with how loud his heart was. Beating fast out of worry and sadness more than anticipation or love. The switch flipped so quickly, he didn't know how to adapt.

There was a knock on his door.

Lip ignored that too, just like his phone. There was only one person he wanted to talk to, on the phone or otherwise, and Mickey wasn't there.

The knocking got louder.

"Fuck off." Lip hissed, turning to the side to bury his face in the sheets again. They almost didn't smell like Mickey anymore.

"Open the fucking door before I break it down." Mickey growled.

Lip shot up, eyes wide at his voice. He moved off the bed, tripping his way over books until he reached the door. He unlocked it and opened it.

Mickey was standing there.

"Mick." Lip sobbed, gripping the door so he didn't reach out and grab him.

Mickey moved inside, making Lip shuffle back so he could close the door. "I'm sorry." He blurted, voice cracking.

"What?" Lip's eyes narrowed. He heard the words but that's not what he expected. It took him half a second to notice the split in Mickey's lip. "What happened?"

Mickey tongued the cut, tasting drying blood. "I can explain."

Lip nodded. He wanted to touch him, to hold him and kiss him and fucking smell him. He had to fold his arms across his chest so he didn't, so they could talk.

"And I will." Mickey moved up to him, getting in his space and he could see the wetness on Lip's face. "But I need you to kiss me. Please. Like right now."

Without a moments hesitation, Lip cupped Mickey's face and kissed him. He groaned, humming into the kiss when he felt Mickey's tongue slide across his lips. Mickey's hands moved to his back, pulling them closer together, eagerly pushing his shirt up to get to his skin.

"Fuck," Lip moaned quickly as his mouth opened and Mickey licked into him.

It was so good. Better than sex or saying I love you. After the week thinking he messed up, convincing himself that he had, Mickey was here. Kissing him, leading him to the bed as he devoured him from the mouth down.

"Mickey." Lip moaned again as Mickey shoved him back, making him trip over the fallen sheets. "What's happening?"

Mickey didn't answer, but straddled his lap, pushing his hands deep into his hair as he kissed him again.

As much as he needed to know what happened, there was no way he could stop. His hands moved to Mickey's lower back, then higher up to his shoulders, holding him tighter.

"I'm sorry." Mickey whispered as the kiss slowed. Stroking over his face, brushing the tears away with rough hands, tracing his sad eyes. "I missed you so fucking much and I'm sorry."

Lip let the words sink in, erasing that black hole that the distance created inside him. Full of doubt and insecurity, of loneliness. Only one thing would complete the feeling.

"I love you." Mickey whispered.

And that was it. Lip pulled him in, burying his face into his neck to smell him as they held each other. He took breath after breath, smelling him, listening to Mickey repeat the words over and over again as rough hands pet the back of his hair.

"I never meant for this to happen." Mickey squeezed him, kissing the side of his head. "Fuck, I'm such an idiot."

When it felt like he wouldn't fall apart for more than a few seconds at a time, Lip pulled back, letting their heads rest together while Mickey touched his face.

"What happened?" Lip asked again, his voice soft, thumbing at his split Lip. "Where were you?"

"Being a fucking idiot." Mickey shook his head. "I have some shit to tell you, and you won't like it and might be mad at me but I can't tell you how sorry I am."

Was this about Ian? Lip didn't like jumping to Ian as his first thought, but it was hard not to. He didn't want this to end, or for Ian to get between them.

"Last weekend, I woke up to eat, after we went to bed." Mickey paused, licking his lips, afraid. "When I came back up, Ian cornered me."

Lip clenched his jaw, but didn't comment.

"He heard us, he listened to us." Mickey could feel the rumble of Lip's growl as it moved from his chest into his throat. "He told me that I wouldn't be able to give you that, to touch you and talk to you like that."

Mickey's voice cracked and he was instantly worried, instead of mad. "You believed him?"

Mickey nodded, closing his eyes. "I know I shouldn't have, but he was right Lip." Lip went to talk but he covered his mouth with the tips of his fingers. "Just shut up. He was right, I can't do exactly what you did to me. It wouldn't feel right."

Lip nodded, caressing his back.

Ian listened to them? To their private moments? Standing outside his door like a fucking creep, listening to they way they sounded as they found their passion within each other.

It was disgusting on so many levels. It made him jealous because Ian knew some of those sounds, but those weren't his to have anymore. Lip wouldn't allow Ian to hear Mickey no more than he would allow him to watch them.

"He fucking made me doubt myself. Made me doubt what I could offer you. I know it was stupid, but it was so easy to believe him."

Lip kissed his fingertips, then removed Mickey's hand with his own and pressed it to his heart. "Tell me."

Mickey waited, feeling his heart pound, hearing the softness of his voice, noticed the way he didn't sound mad anymore. But worried. Patient.

"So, I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to tell you or what to say because it just felt wrong." Mickey felt that lump in his throat grow. "I was unsure of myself, of what I could offer you or if I was capable of doing what you did to me."

Lip smiled sadly. "You are capable of anything Mickey."

Mickey nodded, his lips pressed together. "I didn't know that until I went to talk to Fiona."

Lip's eyes widened.

"She pretty much told me Ian was a fucking liar and I needed to tell you about it all." Mickey paused, leaning in to kiss him. "She told me that you want me, just how I am and that I don't need to prove it."

Lip pressed their heads together, turning a little, after his lips and that kiss. "She was right, Mikey. I don't want you to change unless you want to."

Mickey smiled. "I know. I always knew that shit. That's why I'm sorry. I let him get to me."

"It happens. I'm sure it won't be the last time either." Lip moved his hand to the back of his neck, his thumb once again moving to his Lip. "How did this happen?"

Mickey moved back to show Lip his hands, a little red from fighting, one knuckle swollen. He let Lip take them in his own, caressing them. "I was leaving and Ian showed up. Callin me baby."

Lip shook his head. That bastard.

"So, I hit him." Mickey tipped Lip's head up to meet his eyes. "I told him he needed to keep out of our shit."

Lip grinned. "He fight you?"

Mickey shook his head. "Pushed me but I don't think he could actually hit me."

Lip thumbed the cut. "No?"

"No." Mickey repeated. "He grabbed my jacket, begged me to kiss him."

Lip growled then. Territorial of that most of all. Even when he knew Mickey wouldn't do it.

"I told him no and he let go. So, I relaxed and tried to move when he moved too and caught my lip with his tooth." Mickey looked down. "I punched him again and left."

"I'm going to fucking kill him." Lip lowered his voice, making it seem twice as menacing but held Mickey with a delicate touch. Stroking his cheek, then his lip. "I'm sorry he did that sweetheart, that he made you feel that way."

Mickey sagged at the name, it just made it all feel better to hear it. "Me too. Big waste of time and I fucked up."

"You didn't, Mickey." Lip argued.

"Yes, I did. I fuckin know better, Lip. The only thing it did was cause a bunch of bad shit and make you feel like it was your fault." Mickey shook his head. "That's not okay, not even a little bit."

"No, it's not. But that's not on you, it's on him." He gripped Mickey's thighs, holding him easily as he stood and turned to crawl up the bed, pressing Mickey down against it. "And when I'm done making us both feel better, we're taking a little drive back home and he's gonna get his ass handed to him."

Mickey groaned, spreading his legs as Lip lowered himself until all his body weight pressed welcomely against him. "Do we have to? I'd rather just stay here."

Lip sat up, pulling his shirt off and rough hands instantly touched him. Electrifying his body. "Yes, we do. He shouldn't have gone there and he did. He fucked with our shit. With us." Lip grabbed Mickey's hands, putting them around his neck and he leaned over him. "And I'm going to enjoy every fucking second of it."

Mickey fisted his hair, slowly rolling his body up, trying to distract him. It worked, making blue eyes close, his jaw clenching. "After this, right?"

Lip nodded, grinding against him. It had them both arching against each other, moving slowly. "After, then again when we're done, we go again."

Mickey moaned, pulling Lip down by the back of his neck until he could reach his lips. "I need more than that."

Lip smiled, biting Mickey's bottom lip until he pushed his hips up. "Anything you need, sweetheart."


	6. Endless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter revised

Through the Looking Glass  
Chapter 6- Endless

Finding Ian hadn't been as easy as Lip assumed it would be. They hadn't been able to get rid of him in nine months, and now they couldn't find him when they needed him.

They checked the Milkovich house, the Gallagher house and both his and Mandy's work, which happened to be at the diner they ate at before Ian walked in on them.

Thank you, Mandy.

He just disappeared. Mandy knew because she just did, she was Ian's best friend, but after everything, she wasn't talking to either of them. And even if she was, she would never give Ian up unless it was what Ian wanted.

It left Lip and Mickey with those unresolved feelings. Lip was angry. He wanted to let Ian know that what he did wasn't okay, it never would be. Not even if he said sorry a million times over.

Mickey wasn't mad. He wasn't even upset anymore. Fiona and Lip had set him straight. They proved without a doubt that Ian was just saying whatever he could to mess up what they had, and it almost worked.

Ian hadn't been home for two weeks. No calls from his cell phone or calls from any hospitals or jails. Just nothing.

Fiona was worried. She filed a missing persons report, even when her cop friend, Tony told her-- told them Ian probably hooked up with someone and was just blowing everyone off.

It was a solid idea. After what he did, Lip knew that Ian wouldn't want to face him after. It was normal for Ian to avoid them after he fucked up, but not disappear into thin air over it. An ass beating wasn't worth taking a two week break from work.

It was out of their control, as things seemed to be for a few weeks in a row. They had no choice but to keep trying to get ahold of Ian, and wait for him to answer.

The only good news was, Lip and Mickey had been better than ever since Ian was gone. They didn't have to avoid him at the Gallagher house, or Mickey's house. But when Mandy changed the locks, it was clear that Mickey couldn't stay there.

They spent last weekend breaking into the house while she was at work and packed up all of Mickey's stuff, or what he immediately needed. They loaded it into Mickey's car and drove back to campus.

Mickey had been staying there with him for just over a week and a half. It was cramped, stuffing three people into a small dorm room. Most of Mickey's stuff was still in boxes stuffed into his side of the closet, their clothes and shoes mixed together.

They shared the small bed, not minding at all that it wasn't even big enough to sleep shoulder to shoulder. They slept side by side, usually with Lip spooning Mickey, but every now and then, Lip wanted to be the little spoon and Mickey let him. Tattooed hands around the side of his neck and on his hips. He had Mickey kissing on his neck, nipping his ear until they fell asleep. Or until they ended up naked and tangled in the sheets.

Stephan, his roommate didn't seem to mind as much as Lip thought he would. The guy was as straight as a board, but he was surprisingly open minded and understanding. The poor guy had to live with him moping around that entire week he didn't talk to Mickey and he was relieved that was over. And Stephan slept with ear plugs on purpose, so they didn't have to worry about keeping quiet.

It was working though. Lip got what he craved, he got to wake up with Mickey. Sharing smiles and lazy, slow, morning sex. Sharing a cold cup of coffee because they couldn't stop kissing long enough to drink it while it was warm. Then they parted ways like any couple, he went to class, Mickey had to drive a little further for work. Then at the end of the day, they met back at their room.

Dirty boots and books hit the floor the instant they shut and locked the door. Then they were all over each other until they collapsed on the damp sheets, sore and sweaty and sated.

It was bliss.

Lip usually hated his dorm, he had up until Mickey came. It was cramped, he had a stupid curfew like a child, hardly any privacy. Now he never wanted to leave the room. Or the bed or the shower, the walls. Anywhere Mickey let him make him come, he never wanted to leave.

But it was only a matter of time before Ian came home and their bubble was broken. They both knew it wouldn't last forever.

**

It was just after six when Lip heard those heavy work boots moving down the hallway. He was trying to finish his homework for the weekend before he got too distracted. Lip shut the book on his lap then kicked the ones on the floor out of the way, quickly jerked his jacket off and waited for him.

Every nerve in his body was ready. His spine tingled, his legs tensed, his cock was already half hard and his heart beat wildly in his chest. It was love. Fuck, it was love.

The door opened and Mickey filled the doorway, his shoulders almost wide enough to force him to turn if he wanted to get inside. The perks of working construction five days a week. He was looking fucking incredible.

Dirty jeans, covered in cement dust, his boots caked in mud, already untied as he walked in and shut the door. His black t-shirt was covered in paint and more dust, looking worn out. Especially since Mickey cut the sleeves off, leaving his arms large and bare, tanned from the fall sun.

He still had that hideous lime green reflective vest on, his gloves tucked into his back pocket and his hair was a wreck from the hard hat. All in all, Lip wanted to get down on his knees and worship everything about this look.

"Droolin there." Mickey smiled, nodding at Lip's open mouth. "And you're standing a bit too high to have your mouth all open and inviting like that."

Lip growled at that smart ass mouth and the sexual innuendo. It had him moving to his knees on the hard floor instead of rushing to him and pinning him against the wall.

"How's that, sweetheart?" Lip sat back on his heels, hands in his lap and he had to fight the urge not to open his mouth right then. "Better for you?"

Mickey nodded, smirking as he tossed his gloves to the ground and peeled back his vest. Lip ogled his arms and his hips when his shirt rose. He moved closer, stopping when he was inches away from where he was kneeling.

"Much better like this." Mickey gripped Lip's chin, rubbing the rough pad of his thumb over his bottom lip until he sucked it into his mouth. "You ready for it now?" He popped the button on his jeans. "Or after I get cleaned up?"

"Oh, I'm ready now, sweetheart." Lip sat up, running his hands up Mickey's dirty jeans. He pulled the waistband until they jerked down an inch or two. "You know I love the way you taste after work."

That was all it took for him to crack through Mickey's cocky attitude. It vanished as if it had never been there. Mickey gasped as he bit his lip, swallowing thickly as if his mouth was already dry from moaning.

"Fuck, that gets me every damn time." Mickey groaned, moving his hand up Lip's jaw and into his hair. "You really don't mind?"

Lip shook his head. He pushed Mickey's shirt up, his hands sliding up sweat damp skin until he could dig his nails into Mickey's chest. It gave him room to mouth at his hips, licking under the band of his boxers.

"I love it." Lip groaned as the taste registered and his cock twitched excitedly. He licked from hip to hip, feeling his stomach expand quickly from how hard he was panting. "I especially like to eat you right after work."

"I need a shower first." Mickey whined but kept Lip close by a fist full of his hair. "Then you can eat me all you want."

Lip didn't listen and pulled his jeans down around his boots. He breathed that sweaty, musky smell in deep, groaning when he pushed his face into the juncture of Mickey's thighs. "Just a little?" He asked, his hands moving to palm his ass, squeezing.

Mickey shook his head, pulling blonde hair back to force Lip's eyes up. "After the shower. I needed to talk to you about something first."

If that didn't sober his ass right up, nothing would. He narrowed his eyes in worry as he stood, moving to sit on the bed. Mickey tugged his jeans back up. "What's wrong?"

Mickey smiled, and sat on the bed beside him, his hand out, palm up. Lip linked it with his own. "Negative much? Why's it gotta be bad?"

Lip shrugged. "We gotta talk' is the shit you never wanna hear from the person you're dating. It normally means you fucked up and/or the relationship is over."

Mickey shook his head. "Well, that shit isn't about to happen but I do need to talk to you."

Lip smiled, leaning over to steal a kiss. Or two, or three. He lost count at five and he had Mickey halfway in his lap, one thigh over both of his own, their arms around each other. Heads tilted as they kissed, groaning.

"Jesus," Mickey smiled and he shoved him back to break the kiss but kept ahold of his shirt so he didn't move too far. "Your mouth is so fucking distracting."

Lip winked. "Tell me what you wanna talk about so I can fully distract you."

Mickey groaned, refusing to give in. "It's not bad, like I said. It's kinda good, actually. Serious though."

"Good is good, serious makes me nervous." Lip sat back, anxious.

"It's about work actually. I got a raise today, from the garage." Mickey had to pause, he smiled brightly at Lip's smile. "Bumped me up an extra dollar every hour so, I'd say it's very good."

Lip bumped their noses. "That's damn good, Mick."

Butterflies went crazy in his stomach. "And I'm set to get a bump on Tommy's crew also. Not a dollar but it's more than what I have now. Only it won't kick in for a week or two."

Lip growled. "You're kinda turning me on right now, Mick. Gettin all those kudos at work."

Mickey grinned. "If I share my other news, you might just end up back on your knees and we'll have to start over."

"Please, let me get into position then." Lip licked his ear and tried to move but Mickey held him tight, laughing.

"First, the serious shit." Mickey insisted, but Lip's smile didn't dim. "I was thinkin since I haven't had to pay rent or anything like that for a while, and both of my raises are coming soon," Mickey paused. "I've been able to save, so I was thinkin that I might start lookin for a place."

Lip's smile dimmed a little, but not out of sadness, but actual curiosity. "Your own place?"

Mickey nodded. "Don't wanna go back home, even if Mandy let me and living here wasn't going to last forever." He bumped Lip's nose. "What do you think?"

"I think that it's a great idea." Lip smiled. He watched the fear fade from Mickey's face. "But I miss you already."

That warmth Mickey always felt around Lip seemed to double when he said stuff like that. "Well I hope you won't miss me too much," Lip narrowed his eyes. "I was gonna ask if you wanted to move in with me."

Lip pulled back, no longer breathing or smiling. He just sat there with his mouth open, his eyes as wide as they'd ever been. Was he asleep right now? Dreaming of their future while he waited for Mickey to come home?

Holy shit.

Mickey really just asked him that.

Lip realized that he hadn't said anything and Mickey had that scared look back on his face, doubtful now. He licked his lips, trying to think past his heart beat.

"You really want that?" Lip asked, he needed to be sure.

Mickey shrugged. "I did, but it doesn't look like you do."

Lip flinched, turning to pull Mickey in between his spread legs. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. You just caught me off guard." He kissed his cheek, caressing the other one. "I would love to."

Mickey looked up at him, eyes wide. "Really?"

Lip grinned. "Fuck yes." He pulled him by his chin until they were kissing. Nothing urgent like before but slow and deep, swallowing each others groans until he pulled back. "I just didn't expect you to ask me."

"I wouldn't have a few months ago," Mickey squeezed their linked hands. "But I'm different than I was. I liked staying here with you."

Lip felt like he was floating away. And if Mickey unlinked their hands, he would just fly right out the window.

"Fuck Mickey, I love you." Lip pulled him into another kiss. "I absolutely want to move in with you."

Mickey grinned. "Love you, too." He winked, bumping their noses. "You scared me for a second there."

"Sorry. It's just really nice to be wanted like that." Lip blushed a little under his watchful eyes. "I've never lived with anyone before."

"Me either, but we don't wanna kill each other living here." Mickey smiled, motioning to the room. "We'd have more space, you won't have any weird curfew shit and we could still be together."

Lip groaned, his hand moving to Mickey's neck. Slowly running his fingers up the center of his throat before squeezing. "And you don't have to wear clothes." He felt Mickey swallow against his palm. "Fuck, you could be as loud as you wanted."

Mickey nodded, not trusting how his voice would sound. Instead, he put his hand against Lip's and squeezed, making him tighten his grip until he groaned. Heat flushed up his body.

"Yes, fuck yes, I want to." Lip kissed his lips quickly. Releasing his hold, even when Mickey kept squeezing, wanting more, he kissed across his jaw. "We need to look ASAP."

"We start this weekend." Mickey promised, breathing deeply as he moved his hand.

"Can you believe we'll be living together when we haven't even been on a date yet?" Lip asked as he pulled back, laughing.

Mickey laughed too. "I guess we haven't, have we?" Lip shook his head. "We are doin this dating shit all wrong."

"Yes, we are." Lip winked, making him blush. "Maybe while we look, we can have that date."

Mickey shifted. "Like a date date?" Lip nodded, smiling still. "Like one of those fancy ass restaurants?"

Lip shook his head. "No, Mick, that's not us." Mickey relaxed. "I never liked that shit anyway. Too uptight and the food is hardly good."

"Not to mention they want your first born child in order to get a damn seat." Mickey stood, unlinking their hands as he shrugged his shirt off.

Lip's body stirred back to life, his eyes eagerly scanning all that bare skin. "Don't have a first born to give, but I did have an idea." He said distractedly before he looked up. "Kinda cheesy but laid back and very fun."

Mickey lifted his eyebrows, smiling. "I'm good with cheesy and fun shit. You wanna do it tonight?"

Lip nodded as he stood and pulled off his t-shirt as well before pulling Mickey against his body. "Yes, tonight." He tilted his head, moving to Mickey's jaw instead of his lips. "Shower first, then we can go?"

Mickey nodded as he gave a breathless moan. Tilting his head to the side, he moved his hands up Lip's back. "Gonna shower with me?"

Lip bit the column of Mickey's neck hard enough to feel nails in his back before he soothed it with his tongue. "I would, but then we'd never leave."

"Yeah, that's true." Mickey moved back, his hands sliding to Lip's stomach. "Your roomie gonna be home tonight?"

"Yeah, he has to make up an exam tomorrow morning." Lip moved aside as Mickey went to the closet for clean clothes. "Why?"

Mickey grabbed a duffle bag stuffed into the corner of the closet and tossed it on the bed. Smiling when Lip narrowed his eyes. "Pack some shit for the night."

"Okay," he said slowly, grabbing the bag. "Why though?"

Mickey kicked off his boots on the way to the bathroom. "You ask too many questions Gallagher."

Lip smiled at the use of only his last name. 

"Wanna do some shit after this date idea of yours and we need privacy."

Lip's eyes darkened.

"So, pack some shit." Mickey grabbed Lip's iPod. "Important shit."

Mickey was being very mysterious. Vague in a way he never usually was. It was exciting, Lip could feel his interest peeking, wondering what Mickey had in mind.

"Important shit, so lube and boxers, right?" Lip grinned.

"That's the important shit." Mickey winked, backing into the bathroom. "And I may or may not have a surprise for later."

Lip perked at attention, abandoning the bag he was currently stuffing boxers into and advanced on the door. "Oh, really?" Mickey smirked, backing further into the bathroom. "Any hints for me?"

Mickey shook his head, his hand on the door, preparing to close it. "You'll find out later."

Lip stopped at the door, gripping both sides of the frame as he leaned in. "Won't tell me where we're going after our date or the surprise after?"

Mickey shook his head.

"I feel completely helpless." Lip hated that feeling of no control but he would only give it up for Mickey. "At least we know sex after is a sure thing."

"Oh yeah, it is." Mickey poked his head out to steal a quick kiss before he shut the door.

It left Lip wanting to bust into the bathroom, wanting to share the shower and touch clean skin the moment he could. Instead, he moved back to the bag, stuffing a change of clothes a piece for them, plus their chargers for their phones, his laptop and whatever snacks they had lying around.

The date he had in mind was perfect. Cheesy, just as he warned, but fun. Good time fun. Not movies fun, where you sat in an uncomfortable chair and couldn't talk to each other. But actual fun; with things to do together and holding hands and sharing drinks and laughing.

Lip loved Mickey's laugh.

He hadn't planned on it being a date. He saw it plastered on a billboard that morning on his way for coffee. 

Lip changed his good jeans for a ragged pair with a hole in the knee and one in his back pocket  
Then a blue, long sleeved thermal, pulled on his converse, grabbed his keys, wallet and phone and set the bag by the front door.

A few seconds later Mickey came out. Smelling like his body wash, all the mud and dust gone. The dirty clothes too. Mickey stood like a wet dream in the doorway. Dark jeans and clean boots, wearing his original black tank top with a black and gray plaid flannel over it.

There was drool pooling in his mouth and he had to swallow it down as Mickey came closer. Walking with so much confidence and swag that put his own game to shame.

"You're droolin again man." Mickey smirked as he slipped his arms into one of Lip's jackets. "Better get it together."

Lip was standing by the door like a mannequin, unable to move as he watched Mickey. "How the hell am I supposed to manage that when you look the way you do?"

Mickey smiled happily. Only blushing a little.

"Jesus. Gonna have to beat people away from you the entire time." Lip stood there until Mickey moved close enough. Just that smell had him hard. "Fuck, I wanna fuck."

Mickey glanced down at his groin, eyebrows raised in surprise. "And you call me insatiable, damn."

Lip grabbed him by the front of his jeans, two fingers slipped down the front and pulled him until he could talk against his mouth. "No matter how many times I have you, I always want more."

Shutting his eyes, Mickey knocked their heads together, pushing against him. "I'm tempted to blow you in the fucking car but I need you to be amped the fuck up for later."

"I'm always amped up, sweetheart." Lip led Mickey's hand to his cock, letting him feel how hard he was. "But too amped up and I won't last when we get started."

"Good thing I got something to ensure that you do." Mickey moved his hand to Lip's chest and pushed him back towards the door. "Now move, before we say fuck the plans and fuck each other."

Fuck fuck fuck. Was Mickey talking about toys or Viagra? Lip's mind was racing trying to figure it out. Either Mickey finally got a toy for them to use, or he bought Viagra which would indeed keep him hard for a long time.

Lip locked the door, still thinking as Mickey grabbed the bag and offered him his hand. He took it with a big smile and they walked hand in hand out of the building and to Mickey's car.

"You driving?" Mickey asked, keys in hand as he tossed the duffle bag in the back, right on top of another bag.

Lip eyed it suspiciously, eyebrows raised at Mickey, who only grinned. Mysterious indeed. 

"Yeah, I'm driving."

Mickey tossed the keys. He caught them and tried not to think too hard about that second bag. They got in, comfortably linking hands as soon as possible.

"This place close?" Mickey asked as he looked out the window.

Lip nodded, their hands linked in the center made his head a little foggy. "Yeah, not too far. Supposed to be here all weekend and since it's Friday, we need to get there asap."

Mickey was distracted. Lip could see it without having to ask. He had that blank, worried look on his face, his eyebrows weren't perched high on his head for once. He was locked in his mind.

"You okay?" Lip asked, glancing over again before he put his eyes back on the road. "Got all quiet on me."

"Yeah, I'm good." Mickey replied with a smile. Lip smiled back but still looked worried. "Thinkin is all."

"Anything you wanna talk about?" Lip offered.

"Just the same shit we already talked about. Our own place." Mickey leaned his head back against the seat. "I'm excited."

Lip pulled into the rather packed parking lot and turned off the car as he glanced over. "I'm excited too, Mick. It would be nice to have our own space. Don't have to deal with anyone."

When Mickey didn't reply, Lip realized he was looking out the window, smiling. He looked out the same window and saw the ferris wheel all lit up, the fluorescent lights shining in the dark sky.

"You brought me to the fair?" Mickey asked, excitement clear in his voice, as was in his smile.

"I told you it was cheesy." Lip winked, leaning in to kiss his cheek. "Ain't been to one since we were little and Frank and Monica actually gave a shit."

Mickey heard the anger in that comment but chose to ignore it when Lip did. "I've never been to one before."

Lip looked over, surprised. "Well, I'm glad we came then. Now we get to do all the cheesy shit together. You're gonna love it." He got out, hearing Mickey laugh as he got out and met him at the front of the car.

"I smell food already." Mickey's stomach grumbled.

"So much food and we gotta eat it all." Lip put his arm around Mickey's neck as they weaved in and out of the cars, moving to the entrance. "Cotton candy and popcorn, hotdogs and funnel cakes."

Mickey's stomach grumbled again and he elbowed him. "Enough with the food porn until we get it."

Lip laughed as they walked through the gate.

One step inside and he already felt happier. The atmosphere of the fair was nothing short of incredible. You take a bunch of dangerous rides being held together by duct tape, add fluorescent lights, cliched callope music, the smells of frying funnel cakes and it felt like you stepped into heaven.

Whatever was bothering you instantly melted away until only childlike excitement took its place. No worrying about things like bills or money, work and school. No thoughts of Ian trying to come between them. The only thing they had to worry about, was how long it took to stand in line for the rides, and how much food they could consume.

"This is…" Mickey trailed off, eyes wide with excitement. He turned in a slow circle, taking it all in. "Fuck."

Lip grinned, kissing the side of his head. "It's incredible." He glanced around, letting Mickey look while he took a second to locate the ticket booth.

"This place is designed to make people happy so they spend money." Mickey quirked an eyebrow at Lip, who nodded.

"Yes, it is. And it works." Lip led them to the ticket booth where they stood in line. "Places like this are so fun, it's worth the money."

The memories flooded in. Of his family, all of them; Monica included, at the fair together. Happy and smiling. Fiona was tasked to babysit Debbie and Carl while Frank and Monica disappeared and he and Ian went off together. Trying all the rides that looked dangerous, and fast. 

It was a time in their lives before Monica's larger medical issues. Back when she used to take her meds, instead of flushing them or trying to sell them. A time when they could pretend to be a real family and have fun, even when he and Fiona; the oldest of them, knew the money that paid for it all was either stolen, or taken away from things like lonely rent and bills. They wouldn't notice until it came time and they had no money. 

It was a fond memory, until later when he learned that the only reason Frank and Monica took them to the fair, was to try and score coke with a dealer that told them where to meet. Then it turned sour, a twist in his gut. 

He knew this time, with Mickey, would be far, far better than that last time. 

Mickey wrapped his arms around Lip's waist, head pressed into his chest as he squeezed. "Thank you."

Lip smiled, pushing the memory aside, wrapped both arms around him and kissed the side of his face. "You're welcome, sweetheart. Time to let go for a bit and be a kid."

The line moved up and Lip moved them forward, holding Mickey with one arm as he dug into his wallet and pulled out two 20's.

"What can I get for you?" The woman asked with a bright smile.

"Two wristbands, please." Lip handed her the money and she handed him two blue paper wristbands. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They moved off to the side, where Lip quickly put Mickey's wristband on. Their eyes locked, excited blue eyes shimmering as he let Mickey put his on.

"Okay, so no tickets." He turned his wrist, showing Mickey the band. "Bands mean we get unlimited until we leave. Paying for individual tickets is far more expensive, trust me."

Mickey nodded, grinning. "I feel stupid for being this excited."

It was so fucking incredible that Mickey was that excited. His eyes were wide, like he couldn't wait to get started. His hands twitching, eager to get to the games. And his smile. Fuck, his smile was as big as he'd ever seen it and Lip wanted it to stay that way.

"It's not stupid." Lip held his hands out and Mickey grabbed them, linking them with his own. "You are so sexy smiling like that."

Mickey blushed, his smile widening. "Shut up and kiss me."

"If you insist." Lip pulled him close, one hand unlinking from Mickey's to hold his face. The kiss was soft, but it was a kiss in the middle of a crowded area, with people walking by and Mickey never blinked. "I love you."

"Love you." Mickey replied quietly.

"Where do you wanna start?" Lip asked, moving back to wrap his arm around Mickey's shoulders as they looked around. "You pick."

It was hard to choose. There were rides, like the ferris wheel, the swings, one of those fast roller coasters that moved in a circle. That ride that took you high up in the air, only to drop you halfway before it lifted again, bumper cars, the boat. 

But in one corner, under a brightly colored canopy, there were dozens of games. Those water shooters, darts where you pop balloons for a prize, basketball challenges, cray machines.

Then the food. Oh, the food. It was everywhere.

"Fuck, I can't choose." Mickey glanced around.

"Food first, maybe?" Lip pointed to the various food vendors. "Maybe nothing fast until after it digests, though. Carl tried that last time with cotton candy...let's just say Fiona dispises it to this day."

"Food later for sure." Mickey agreed with a look of distaste.

"And when I said cheesy, I meant cheesy." Lip grinned, pointing to the engraved sign of the Tunnel of Love.

People got inside those disgustingly adorable swan seats, seating only two at a time. It just screamed school girl, but it had Lip's heart racing. Even with the music and knowing inside probably looked like a bad Valentine's Day card, he couldn't wait to get Mickey inside. To feel that sudden rush of romance.

Mickey smiled, putting his hand on Lip's chest. "There first?"

His heart started that pulsing shot again. Giddy that Mickey wanted to go as much as he did.

Lip nodded, bending down to kiss him quickly. "There first. And you get to be the one to fawn over it all and giggle like a girl."

Mickey scoffed. "Yeah, fuck all that."

They could both hear the excitement under that comment. Especially as they got in line, making it to the front quickly. The guy standing there gave them an odd look, not bothering to hide how hard he was staring. Lip felt Mickey tense, ready to fight if need be, but the guy stayed silent until the next swan pulled up.

He let them pass without a word.

Lip climbed into the rickety seat first, offering his hand out to Mickey. It made them both smile, as he took it and climbed inside. Lip pulled the safety bar down, then put his arm around Mickey.

"I'm going to ignore the details of this ride." Mickey glanced over the edge, seeing the questionable looking water under them. "It would probably ruin it."

Lip gave a glance too, cringing. "Yeah, probably best." He moved closer until their thighs lined up and Mickey leaned against his side, one tattooed hand landed on his thigh. "I guess kids care less about that shit."

The ride gave a jolt as it started, forcing them to hold on as their swan moved on tracks into deeper water, breaching the mouth of the tunnel. Cheesy, lovey music blasted as they entered, surrounded by darkness until twinkling heart lights appeared all around them.

"Kinda girly." Mickey commented, glancing at Lip. "But I like it." He moved his hand from his thigh up to his jaw, bringing him down to his mouth.

Lip moaned into the kiss, letting Mickey lead him by his jaw, then the back of his neck. Lip's fingers caressed Mickey's neck as he stretched it, feeling the groan rumble from inside.

"I like it, too." Lip breathed softly against his mouth. He didn't care if they missed the actual ride. Kissing Mickey was far better.

With another kiss, Mickey released him and settled back against his side. Lip felt pressure in his chest building and knew by the end of their date, he was likely to explode with happiness.

The ride was bumpy, the swan pushing against the sides as it moved. The music changed from song to cheesy song, hearts danced along the walls and the ceiling. Pink and red lights bounced off the walls, keeping it very romantic and dark, private.

It was hard not to lean over. To say fuck the ride and the lights and kiss him the entire way through. But that was the point of the tunnel of love, right?

Lip leaned over, softly kissing the side of his neck, then across his ear, then his jaw. His hand moved to Mickey's face, holding him in place. "Mickey." He whispered. Mickey tilted his head for more.

"That feels good." Mickey gasped, urging him on by the tight grip on Lip's thigh. He closed his eyes.

"Yes, it does." Lip said between kisses, making sure to lick along his skin before the actual kiss. "I'd be kissin a lot lower if I had room."

Mickey groaned, blushing as it echoed. He bit his lip to keep it from happening again, only to hear the same sounds behind him in another swan boat.

"It's not just us." Lip chuckled darkly just before he licked from the bend of his shoulder to Mickey's ear. "That's what this ride is for, sweetheart. Just enough time to get us both hard before the ride is over."

Mickey's hand moved up, moaning at how hard Lip was. "Not enough time to take care of it."

Lip's hand moved to Mickey's groin, pushing against him until his gasp was magnified by the tunnel. "I love how it echoes in here. Makes it sound louder. Like you're all around me."

The light ahead grew closer, pushing away the intimacy of the dark room. Lip squinted, hiding in Mickey's neck long enough to push his tongue into his ear.

"Over already?" Mickey whined, moving his hand back to Lip's thigh. "We should just sit here the whole time."

Lip laughed. "No way. Maybe we can ride again. Get me hard so I can get a ride from you." He nipped his ear as the swan moved higher, out of the water and rolled to a stop.

"Car sex usually happens after dates, right?" Mickey asked, looking forward, knowing his face was flushed.

"Oh yeah," Lip grinned as they stopped and lifted the bar. "It's tradition."

Mickey got out first, pulling Lip by the hand until he crashed into his back, hugging him from behind. "Where to next?"

Lip linked their hands, hugging him impossibly tighter as he kissed up his neck. "Anything you want."

With a groan, Mickey arched his back, his ass pushing against Lip's hips. "Anything?"

Lip groaned, their linked hands sliding to the tops of his thighs. "Don't tempt me, Mickey. Sex comes after the date."

"Temping you is so fucking easy." Mickey smiled, but looked around. "Bumper cars?"

Lip nodded, moving them forward without moving from behind him. "Bumper cars."

**

Their date had been fun, magical. Mickey kicked his ass at the bumper cars, held onto him tightly during the roller coaster, squealed like a girl riding the boat. Mickey even managed to win at that water shooting game, earning him a stuffed animal.

Lip nearly fell apart when Mickey chose the off brand Mickey Mouse stuffed animal and tossed it at him, blushing. It was an awful looking toy, but Mickey won it for him, it's fuckin name was Mickey and it had a cute little pumpkin attached to one arm.

He fucking loved it.

Lip kept it in his hand the entire time, the one not tossed over Mickey's shoulder or linked with his hand. It had to have been the sweetest thing to ever happen between them and each time he was caught looking down at the stuffed mouse, Mickey grinned.

They shared a giant plate of funnel cakes after that, sitting nearly on top of each other at one of the tables. Lip sat sideways, straddling the bench while Mickey sat between his legs, leaning on him.

Considering the fact that Mickey never had funnel cakes before, of course Lip had to fight him for a bite. Holding his hands while he took some, or snatched the one out of Mickey's hands, sucking his fingers into his mouth in the process. Maybe Mickey didn't mind that so much. Same with the cotton candy, watching Mickey take it from his fingers, his tongue stroking the pads of his fingers until Lip couldn't take it anymore.

Then they made their way around, just walking. Hands linked between them, offering each other sweet kisses and flirty glances. One glance too many had Lip pinning Mickey against one of the food trucks in the nearest semi private spot.

It hadn't lasted long. Just long enough to have him begging Mickey to touch him. Normally it was the other way around, with Mickey begging him but after tonight and their date and Mickey showing his sweet side, Lip was desperate to touch him.

"Can we please go?" Lip asked, begging against his mouth.

Mickey smiled, eyes heavy, lusty. "Nothin else you wanna show me?"

Lip growled. "I have something to show you, sweetheart." He moved Mickey's hand off his side to his cock, forcing them both to groan. "It needs some attention."

"Yeah, it does." Mickey rubbed over him, eyes eagerly watching the way Lip trembled. "What do you want first, hmm? My hand?"

Lip groaned, shifting his hips.

"What about my mouth instead?" Mickey licked across Lip's bottom lip, moving back quick enough before Lip kissed him. "Or that ride you were talking about."

"Fuck, fuck." Lip groaned, head dropping back. "I need you, Mick."

"Need you, too." Mickey removed his hand and Lip backed up, moving them out of the darkened corner. "Let's leave before everyone else does."

Lip took his hand and walked them to the exit like he was escorting a bad child off the playground. Mickey didn’t seem to mind, not when he picked up his pace until they hit the parking lot.

"So, where we goin?" Lip asked when he tossed Mickey the keys and pushed him face first into the driver side door. "Back home?"

Mickey moaned, pushing his ass against Lip's cock, gripping the top of the car. "Not home. Somewhere private, where we have more room."

"More room for what exactly?" Lip asked, kissing up his neck.

It was easy enough to pop the button on Mickey's jeans, slipping his hand inside. Mickey was hard, leaking against his boxers and Lip was ready to pull them down, spread him open and eat him until he couldn't walk.

Mickey banged his fist on the top of the car, jerking his belt loose with the other hand until Lip had more room. "Fuck, more room to do what I planned to do."

"I hope that includes letting me eat you til you come." Lip begged, moving the hand in Mickey's boxers from the front to the back, eagerly spreading him open until he could feel him. "Or watching you play with yourself like we talked about."

Over the last week or so, they had been talking more about stuff they liked, sexually. Not just the normal fucking routine with Mickey bottoming, but other stuff. Deeper stuff. Stuff that had Mickey blushing until his ears were red and got Lip so hard he nearly bust the zipper on his jeans.

"Hmm?" Lip hummed into his ear when Mickey didn't reply, only pushed against his finger, seeking more. "I wanna see you on my bed with your legs spread, knuckle deep in this ass."

Mickey whined. "You're gonna make me come with that shit."

Lip grinned, adding a little pressure so the tip of his finger pushed inside of him. "Or maybe we do what you wanted to do."

Mickey's entire body shook, forcing him to grip the top of the car or risk falling on his ass. "No idea what the fuck you're talkin about."

"No?" Lip questioned, smirking when Mickey shook his head, unable to meet his eyes. "I seem to remember you askin me to strip for you."

Mickey blushed from his hairline down. "Shut up." The words were said with no heat, only mock denial. "Never said that."

With a low growl, Lip pushed his finger all the way in, crooking it just enough to rub against his prostate. Mickey's body jerked. "Yes you did, sweetheart. I remember it word for word. What you wore when you asked me, how red your face got because of it." Lip eased off when Mickey started begging. "Tell me I'm wrong."

"You're wrong." Mickey chuckled, turning around. "I told you I wanted you to strip slow, remember?"

Lip groaned, pulling his hands away from his ass to fix Mickey's jeans. "How could I forget the slow part, hmm? I'll do it as slow as you need me to."

Mickey pulled Lip down by both sides of his face, he could smell cotton candy on his lips. "You drive me fucking crazy."

"Likewise, sweetheart." Lip smiled, tilting his head to kiss him softly. "Likewise."

"Get in before we just fuck here." Mickey smiled, pushing him back enough to get in the car.

Lip smirked as he moved to the other side. He sat back in the seat and spread his legs wide so his junk didn't get smashed. "Better drive quick. Yeah?"

The car sped off quickly, barely going the speed limit. Mickey made sure to stop at all the red lights and stop signs, just to be safe. Lip wanted him to blow past all of them, getting them there as quickly as possible.

"Why you so twitchy?" Mickey asked, blowing smoke out the cracked window.

Lip looked at him, eyeing his lips when they closed around the bottom of the cigarette. "Lack of control, remember? I'm not a fan."

Mickey nodded. "Yeah, I remember. You want me to tell you?"

"Nope, I'm good with waiting." Mickey smiled. "As long as it doesn't take us an hour to get there."

Mickey offered him the cigarette as he turned into the parking lot. "Nope, here already." He parked, shutting the car off. Lip looked out the window, smiling.

"Our own fucking room." Lip stared at the flashing hotel sign, already feeling the need inside him growing. "All night?"

Mickey chuckled. "All night."

Lip got out before he trapped Mickey in the car to finish what they started. He grabbed the duffle bag, eyes still curious when Mickey snatched the other bag before he could get it.

"You have me on the edge of my seat." Lip shook his head, shutting the door to meet Mickey around the front of the car. "Something fun I hope."

Mickey put his hand in Lip's back pocket, squeezing his ass as they walked towards the office. "Some very fun shit. Might actually be considered too much fun."

"You don't say." Lip smiled, opened the door and let Mickey go in first just to watch his ass. "Too much fun can be dangerous."

The man at the front desk glanced up from a magazine as they walked in. Eyes narrowed as they walked up to the counter. Lip stood back as Mickey stepped up, seemingly unaffected by the guys less than friendly look.

"Need a room." Mickey kept it short, digging into his wallet while he waited.

The guy looked back and forth. "Two queens?"

Lip snorted.

"Do we look like a pair of queens to you?" Mickey asked harshly, tapping his knuckles on the counter top.

Shit. Was he about to freak out? Lip stepped up, ready to pull him back. The guy didn't seem too worried.

"Actually yeah, you do." He said dryly. "So, one king?"

Lip smiled, relaxing at the guys serious but overall playful tone.

Mickey narrowed his eyes. "Yes, we are a pair of queens that need a big ass bed." He handed over his card, never breaking eye contact.

The guy smiled, then busied himself getting the information down. Lip moved up behind Mickey, arms wrapping around his waist while he kissed his ear. Mickey relaxed, leaning on him.

"Gettin soft on me, Mick." Lip said lovingly, kissing up his neck while they both ignored the other guy.

"Maybe a little." Mickey smiled, linking his hand with Lip's across his middle. "You like me soft."

Lip hummed happily. "I love you soft."

The guy came back, key in hand but neither of them moved. "One king for the two queens. Checkout is at noon, free breakfast at 9 and the pool closes at 11." He handed the key over.

Lip laughed, taking the key. "Thank you." He kissed Mickey's cheek before they moved towards the elevator. "That guy is very laid back."

Mickey slapped the button for the 3rd floor. It opened a few moments later and he pulled Lip against him. "We gonna use the pool?"

Lip smirked, holding the handrail on either side of Mickey's hips as he pushed him against the wall. "Thought you couldn't swim."

"I can't, but you can still fuck me on the stairs." Mickey grinned, biting his lip shyly. "Unless you don't want to."

"Of course I want to, sweetheart." Lip pushed one leg between both of Mickey's, putting it up against his groin. "I will fuck you anywhere you need me to."

"Good." Mickey swallowed his groan and pulled Lip closer by his ass, squeezing hard. "But that's gonna have to wait until I'm done with you."

The elevator gave a low ding and the doors slid open. They couldn't pull apart in time for two very shocked women to step in beside them, eyes wide, mouths parted. Lip pulled away, making sure his shirt covered his groin and tugged a blushing Mickey out of the elevator.

"Well, I think they liked it." Mickey winked, chuckling. "Come on, before the next set of people call the cops."

Lip followed closely, counting down the doors in his head. It seemed to take ages to reach it, or it could be Mickey's rather sexy, but odd mysterious behavior and that fuckin bag he refused to let him see.

"This is us." Mickey stopped in front of the door, key sliding into the slot just as Lip pressed against his back. "I love you." He whispered. "Just wanted to say that."

Lip hugged him tight, one hand moving up to cup the side of Mickey's face to turn him until he could see his eyes. Shy now, soft, uncertain again. Mickey always said those words the most when he was unsure of himself, or any situation that he felt out of control of.

It was a way to reassure him without further explanation. 

"I love you too, Mickey. Don't be nervous." He kissed his lips, already overwhelmed at what waited for them. "It's only me."

"You make me nervous." Mickey took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

"I know." Lip smiled, kissing him again.

It was incredible how well they knew each other. How easy it was to read the others emotions, without a single word. Sometimes, all it took was a look, or Mickey uttering those three words. Like that was the only thing Mickey was confident about and he needed Lip to know. And he did know.

Until Mickey let himself believe it was all okay, he would need to take it slow. At Mickey's speed. It didn't matter if they'd been all hot and heavy before, that changed the second Mickey felt that doubt creep in and Lip would do whatever he could to show him it was okay.

When Mickey moved in, Lip smiled and let him ago, then moved in too. He shut the door and locked both locks, just in case. Mickey set the bag down and Lip wasn't even interested in trying to figure it out anymore.

Instead, he took in the room.

It was nice. Way better than those pay by the hour ones with thin, rickety mattresses, hooker sheers with questionable stains and paper thin walls. This was nice. It was perfect.

The room had a simple layout. To the right of the door was the expected round table and two chairs next to the rectangular heater/air conditioner by the windows. Against the right wall was the bed, a king. Nearly dwarfing everything else in the room. It had white sheets and a thick, fluffy looking blanket, piled high with pillows.

Lip could already see Mickey naked, his body flushed while he lay on his back, looking up at him in that sweet, loving way.

Beside the bed on either side were two night stands. Complete with a lamp and one of those old, black alarm clocks. The t.v. was opposite the bed, mounted on the wall. The door to the far end must lead into the bathroom.

"This already feels better than the dorm." Mickey smiled, turning to see Lip set the other bag down.

Lip nodded, moving closer until he was towering over him. "I like it. Just me and you."

"Sorry about before." Mickey muttered softly, his smile slipping. "Nervousness came out of nowhere."

"You don't have to be sorry, Mickey." Lip tipped Mickey's head up with his fingers. "How can I make it go away?"

Mickey held onto Lip's sides. "I wanted to come here for a reason. To do something I haven't yet."

Lip's eyes widened. He knew instantly why Mickey was nervous. This was his time, his chance. Mickey was about to do his version of their time together in the Gallagher house. The one thing that Ian made Mickey doubt he could do. That he had yet to do.

It was almost expected after Mickey came clean about the Ian thing. But it hadn't and he realized that Mickey had been planning it out in his mind, trying to do something meaningful and that he was comfortable doing.

It was enough to make his heart burst.

"I know it's been a while, just needed to work it all out." Mickey finally met his eyes, unafraid, but nervous. "And I can't promise it'll be as good as what you did for me, but I sure as hell hope it says what I'm trying to say and what I feel."

God, he was going to cry. Lip felt it behind his eyes, the dam ready to break at a moments notice. Just like Mickey had been. Overly emotional, feeling it all without shame or hesitation.

"It already does." Lip whispered and took his lips in a slow kiss. Taking strength in their words, in their love. "I love you."

Mickey pulled back, his hands moving to the bottom of Lip's shirt. "I love you, too. More than I ever thought I could." He waited a moment to lift Lip's shirt up and off, landing on the edge of the bed. "I never thought I could love anyone like this."

Lip kept quiet, but inside he was crying and laughing. A mix between sadness and joy and he couldn't decide which would win. In the end, he just kept his mouth shut and let Mickey do what he needed to do.

"This is different than it was with Ian." Mickey swallowed thickly at the mention of his name, nervous Lip might get angry until he felt no recoil from him. Just the same unwavering love and his incredible ability to listen. "I felt wanted but not like this. I don't think he ever loved me, or liked me aside from...ya know."

Lip nodded. Mickey smiled thankfully at him, for not making him say it. Then unbuttoned his jeans, then the zipper and tugged a little.

"You've never tried to change me. Or make me do shit I don't feel comfortable doing." Mickey leaned forward, placing a kiss in the center of his chest. "I was a mess before, a total fucking mess and you didn't leave."

The break in his heart was instant. So many people had given up on Mickey in his life, all of them actually and it hurt to know that Mickey knew that and accepted it for what it was.

Mickey took a moment to center himself, to talk it out slowly before he panicked. He used that time to drop down and unlace Lip's shoes and toss them aside, then reached up and wiggled his jeans down for him to kick off as well.

He stood, overdressed compared to Lip in only his boxers. "I thought you would leave. Especially when Ian came back around, playing his games. When it felt like I might give in and go back to him. I told myself not to give in because you'd leave."

Lip couldn't stand the silence anymore. "Mickey, no matter what you do, or did, or even wanted to do, I wouldn't have left unless you wanted me too."

Mickey nodded, eyes down. "You saw me struggle with it. Every time he came around I wanted to give in and go back to what was normal for us. Even when I knew it was a lie."

"I'm glad you didn't, because it would have ended up hurting you again and I didn't want that." Lip spoke quietly. He slowly took Mickey's shirt off, tossing it to the side. Then opened his jeans. "I just wanted you to be happy."

Mickey kicked off his shoes and let Lip pull his jeans down in jerky movements until they were both in their boxers. "As good as it was with him, that only lasted until it was over. Before and after, I felt so fucking lost. Unwanted. I felt alone."

With a gentle tug, Lip allowed Mickey to pull him closer until their chests touched. Until tattooed hands rested against his lower back.

"That's when I knew what the difference was." Mickey looked up to see Lip's eyebrows narrowed in question. "Between being with him and being with you. And once I saw that difference, I couldn't unsee it."

"And that's when you didn't want to give into him."

"Yeah," Mickey whispered against his chest, feeling very exposed. "With you, I never felt alone or unwanted. Before, during, and after, I felt wanted, needed. I felt happy."

Lip closed his eyes, holding Mickey tightly as he kissed his hair.

"You kept your word, you never lied to me, or forced me to tell you what I was feeling, even when it was putting a strain on us. You just let me do it at my own speed."

After a moment of silence, Lip gasped as Mickey moved along his chest. Kissing, rubbing his lips against him. It felt divine, just enough to make his heart pound in his chest.

"I wanted to know, but I knew if I pushed, you'd run or shut me out." Lip let out a surprised gasp when Mickey licked over one nipple. "I saw first hand what happens and never wanted that."

"Because you're amazing." Mickey said between heated licks of his tongue. "I learned how to open up and talk to you because of it. I'm able to tell you what I'm thinking and feeling, or what I want or need and it's all because you just let me do it."

"I didn't want to force you to do that with me. I wanted us to be able to do that together because we trust each other, not out of some obligation." Lip pulled back, just as Mickey moved to his other nipple. He held his chin between his fingers. "And now we can, we do. But it still blows my mind that you trust me like that."

Mickey smiled up at him. "I do trust you like that. But what you did for me that weekend at your house…" He was forced to pause as a reminding shiver sparked against his back. "I was raw after you did that, after what you said and how I felt. It made me cry and I felt so fucking good I can't even explain it."

"I felt it, sweetheart." Lip whispered against his lips, stroking his jaw with his fingers. "Every single moment with you is like that for me. I want to cry and laugh. I want to tell the world but keep you all to myself."

Mickey pushed up on his toes, his arms moving around Lip's neck. "I wanted to try and show you how you make me feel. How I felt that night, but if you want me to stop, you gotta tell me."

"I never want you to stop. I'm yours Mickey, in every single way."

At that, Mickey connected their lips with a soft groan. Lip gave into it. His hands moved up and down his back, then into his hair, he couldn't get enough of him.

"Come on," Mickey said roughly as he pulled back. He took Lip's hand into his. "Lay down."

Energy wormed its way into every inch of his body as they moved closer. He was just excited as he was nervous and the moment he braced his shaking hands on the bed and pulled himself up, he knew Mickey saw it.

"It's different than what you did for me." Mickey walked around to grab the bag on the table, then moved back to the bed. He climbed on, sitting between Lip's legs. "I've never done anything like this."

The view of Mickey on his knees between his legs sparked memory after memory of how this would end. Making sweat break out on his skin while his cock twitched excitedly. But that something different was floating around his mind as well.

"I'm yours, all yours." Lip smiled at Mickey's expression. "I already know I'm going to love anything you to do me."

With a hesitant look, Mickey put his hands on the instep of his feet. He added a little pressure, surprised his eyes fluttered then moved up his legs slowly, kneading and squeezing, teasing.

"God, that's already good." Lip moaned, licking his lips.

Mickey smiled, his hands moving higher. Lip seemed to dissolve into the bed, sinking deeper when he squeezed the insides of his thighs.

"I was going to kiss all of your scars, like you did for me, but I'd rather be original with my shit. You always make me feel so incredible, I can hardly believe it's real."

Lip smiled knowingly. "Original is good, Mick."

"I love your body." Mickey said in a soft tone, watching Lip's eyes widen. "Your legs, so strong, damn sexy."

Lip couldn't believe this was happening. He knew Mickey loved his body. But it was one thing for him to know, then another for Mickey to tell him, to show him like this. Openly talking about it, which was something Mickey was still working on.

Mickey bent down, kissing up the inside of his left thigh, then the right. They were shaking, spreading a little. "I love the sounds you're making right now. And how your legs keep spreading, like you need more."

Lip huffed out a deep, ragged breath. "I do need more."

Moving up, Mickey kissed along his boxers, at his hips, then along the hard length of his cock, drinking down the sounds he made. "You already know I love this. How hard you get for me, pulsing and wet."

"Please." Lip begged, eyes hazy. "I'm always hard for you."

"I know." Mickey moved up, smiling when Lip whined because he didn't take him out, maybe play a little. "Knowing that makes me a little crazy."

Lip was dying to get his hands on him. And he did, once he realized he could actually move and help and touch. He reached down, tugging Mickey's hair.

"I want you." Lip pleaded, watching as Mickey tongued along his abs, then his ribs. His hands, rough as they mapped out his body. "I want you so bad."

Mickey pushed his body down, their groins pressed together. He moaned, getting louder as Lip copied the sound. "I feel how much you want it." He moved up, kissing from his chest, to his neck, then his jaw until he was straddling him. "But I'm not done yet. I want you so overwhelmed you can't stand it."

Lip gripped his ass, squeezing until he rocked forward against him. "I won't make it, sweetheart. I'm so worked up."

"Me too." Mickey let it happen, he let them move together as he nipped at Lip's mouth. "But I need to do this. I can't stop thinking about it."

Lip whined, but understood and fell still against the bed. "Keep going, Mick. I'm good."

Mickey took him at his word and moved back down between his legs. He knelt with his thighs spread and kept their eyes connected as he pulled Lip's boxers down, slipped them off of his legs, then turned to see him naked and spread out for him.

"Fuck, look at you right now." Mickey leaned down, quickly licking up one side of his cock, then down the other. Lip groaned, shifting his hips. "I want to taste you."

"Oh, fuck." Lip groaned, moving to his elbows to watch as Mickey looked down at him. "As in…?"

Spreading Lip's legs, Mickey nodded. Unable to focus on just his eyes or his ass. He had to look at both. "You doing that drives me through the fucking roof. It feels so good that I can't think. My legs shake and my face goes numb."

"You really want to?" Lip asked, pushing Mickey's hair back.

"Just to show you how good it feels. To let you know how you make me feel." Mickey cupped his balls, lifting them to see his hole. "Can I?"

Even without being on the receiving end of rimming, Lip nodded, giving over a part of himself that no one had access to. "Anything you want."

Mickey moaned. "I won't do anything else unless you want me to, okay?" He waited for Lip to nod before he bent down, kissing the insides of his thighs again, but this time he moved lower, across his cheeks.

Lip shut his eyes when Mickey paused, sucking his balls into his mouth. Moaning around them before he kept going. Every kiss got him closer until it was time.

"Fuck." Mickey whispered as he licked slowly across his hole.

"Oh, my God." Lip moaned, surprised, but instantly addicted.

"Yeah?" Mickey asked, surprised.

"Fuck yeah. Keep going." Lip couldn't do anything about the demanding tone in his voice, he had zero control. Especially when Mickey did it again, licking across him, then again and again. "You like it?"

Groaning, Mickey nodded, unable to stop. He held Lip's thighs out wider, pushing his tongue in until Lip gasped.

"Yeah, more of that." Lip looked down, eyes a little crazed. All he could see was Mickey's eyes, dark blue, filled with need, and the gentle but insistent movement of his jaw. "Now I know why you love this so much. Fuck."

Mickey pulled away to lick his lips and see Lip fall back to the bed, breathless. "Can I keep going? I want you to really feel it."

"Just your tongue, or more?" Lip asked, ready to say yes to anything to get that feeling back.

"I meant just my tongue but if you want more…" Mickey paused, rubbing his thumb across him, slick with spit. "Anything you want."

"Go ahead." Lip winked when Mickey smiled at him. "Show me."

Mickey moved back down and Lip settled back against the pillows. Arms folded behind his head so he could watch his jaw move. His eyes fluttered closed the second he felt his tongue wiggling around him.

"Shit." Lip moaned, splitting his legs wider until Mickey picked up his left one and tossed it over his shoulder. "God, I love you like this, sweetheart. So in control."

"I like it better when you control me." Mickey paused to say, his voice deep. "Put your hand in my hair, guide me. Show me you want it."

Without a second to spare, Mickey went back down, pushing his tongue inside slowly. Lip let out a deep moan and fisted dark hair, urging him to keep going, forcing him.

"I can't…" Lip stopped, breathing too raggedly. He dropped his head back, pushing Mickey's head down. "Deeper Mick, fuck I need you deeper."

Mickey pushed his tongue in deeper, fucking him with it until Lip fisted his hair, pulling. One hand moved to his cock, stroking at the same blinding speed as his tongue.

"Yes, oh fuck." Lip sat up, pulling Mickey away from him as he gripped the base of his cock. "God, that almost made me come."

Mickey grinned, flushed and breathless. "I wanted you to come."

"I want to be inside you when I come." Lip kissed him, a little surprised when he groaned at the taste of himself on Mickey's lips. "And we have to do that all the time now."

"Yes, we will." Mickey sat back, smiling when Lip followes him. "I'm not done with you yet, so calm down."

Lip whined. "I'm not sure how much more I can take." He watched his cock twitch, then drip onto his skin. "You said you had something to make sure I stay hard?"

"Oh yeah, you won't be able to come unless I let you." Heat pool in his gut when Lip's eyes rolled back a little. "You want it now?"

"I'm gonna need it now. I'm close just from talking." Lip laughed, but he was serious.

"Okay, but close your eyes." Mickey put his hand on the bag, making Lip look over. "Surprise. Remember?"

His eyes closed. "Yeah, I do. Just excited and nervous and hard as fuck."

The bag rustled as Mickey pushed the items around until he found what he was looking for. "This'll keep you hard."

Lip slowed his breathing as much as he possibly could, just so he could guess what this surprise could be. He heard a box opening, pulling the tabs on top, then a squeak of plastic before silence.

"The lube is gonna be a little cold." Mickey warned.

It was cold. Cold enough for him to flinch, but that was soon forgotten as something was being slid down his cock, stopping at the base.

"Fuck." Lip groaned, hands curled in the sheets.

"Almost done."

With a gentle tug, his balls were being lifted for something to wrap around them tightly, forcing a deep groan from his chest.

"There. Fuck, that looks hot." Mickey sat back and admired his handy work. "Ideas on what it is?"

"I've never used one before but I'm pretty sure it's a cock ring." Lip licked his dry lips, shifting a little to feel it stretch with him. "Can I see?"

"Yeah, go ahead." Mickey smiled, watching blue eyes widen as he glanced down. "Feel good?"

Lip gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah it feels good. You like it on me?"

A low growl worked its way up Mickey's throat. "Yeah, I do. You're all wrapped up for me." He bent down, quickly taking the head of his cock into his mouth. He sucked just enough to make Lip whine. "Now that you won't come, can I keep going?"

They had the conversation about sex toys before and they both seemed a bit interested. Lip just didn't think Mickey would buy some on his own and show him in this way, as a surprise, but he loved it.

"Yeah, keep going." Lip smirked at the excited look in Mickey's eyes. "But kiss me first. I hate not touching you for this long."

Mickey moved up and Lip's hands were on him instantly. "You'll get your hands on me soon enough. Don't worry."

"I hope so." Lip bit Mickey's bottom lip, pulling a little. The second that soft groan passed through his lips, Lip kissed him, tasting himself as Mickey licked inside. "I want you so bad."

Mickey pulled away, moving back to where he was. "I want you, too." He held Lip's thighs, spreading him as he licked against him. "I want so many things."

Lip moved his leg over Mickey's shoulder, like it had been and tried everything he could not to push down against him. "I can't believe how good that feels, Mick, God, it's so good."

"Move against me." Mickey gripped his thighs, pulling so Lip's body rocked down. "Just feel it."

With Mickey's help, Lip let his body take over as he moved. Each time Mickey pulled, he pushed down, allowing his tongue to slip in deeper. Heat spread across his body, pooling in his groin but because of the ring surrounding him, that feeling had nowhere to go. It just amplified.

"More." Lip paused to lick his lips, his entire mouth was dry from moaning. "It's not enough, Mick. I need more."

Mickey pulled back, groaning when the band on his boxers pushed against his cock, still trapped inside. "More like you wanna fuck me more, or more like you want the next step to this?"

Lip didn't hesitate. "More, like the next step."

"If you like it, I bought something else that you might like." Mickey moved back to his knees as they propped up under Lip's. "Maybe you'll wanna try."

Lip could see how excited he was for this. Not just the switch in roles for the moment, but of whatever surprises were still in that bag. Mickey wanted to use them. He wanted them to experience it together.

"Have you always liked toys?" Lip asked carefully, hoping it didn't kill the mood.

"I've always wanted to try." Mickey grabbed the lube beside him and slicked up one finger. "Not everyone wants to take a chance."

Everyone meaning Ian.

"I can't promise I'll like it, but I'm always happy to try, Mick." Lip helped the words along a little as he split his legs, offering himself. "And you're so excited."

Mickey blushed, pressing his finger to Lip's hole, swirling it around as he kissed over one thigh. "It's always exciting to try, especially with the right person."

"Fuck." Lip closed his eyes, that tingling sensation moving across his body. "So far, I'm loving it. Probably because it's you and you know what you're doin."

The compliment was there and Mickey took it happily by placing a series of wet kisses down Lip's knee. "I'm gonna push in slowly. There won't be a burn or anything, just odd until you get used to it."

Lip was about to tell him he didn't need to coach him through it, that he trusted him, but he couldn't focus on anything aside from Mickey's finger slowly pressing inside.

Lip gasped loudly.

"You're so tight, fuck." Mickey bent down to get a better look, then glanced up to see Lip's eyes closed, his mouth open. "I would lose myself with you like this."

"I would too." Lip breathed out, shifting a little when Mickey kept still. "Now I have images of you fucking me floating around in my head."

"Would you let me?" Mickey asked as he moved his finger in and out, stretching him. "I bet you'd be so fucking good at it."

"I'd let you, sweetheart." Lip moaned, moving one hand down to rest on Mickey's wrist, feeling him move. "If I was able to come, I would have."

Lip's cock was pulsing, leaking until it dripped onto his skin, then slid down his side as he moved. It felt good, new but good. So good it had his heart hammering in his chest.

"I'm so fucking hard right now." Mickey moaned and slid one hand into his boxers, jerking slowly. "I'd come so quick like that."

"Like what? Fucking me?" Lip asked, voice deep.

"Yeah, fucking you. Hearing you moan, or when you grip my back." Mickey's eyes rolled back, moving faster. "I've thought about it a time or two before, just not enough to make me ask."

The longer it went on, the more he needed until he was gripping the headboard behind him and pushing down, eager for more.

"You can ask me anything." Lip moaned, halting his words for a moment. "It feels so damn good and I already want more."

"Yeah? Right now?" Mickey asked, that edge of excitement noticeable. "Maybe another one?"

"Yeah. Another one." Lip opened his eyes, watching Mickey watch him as he felt another finger nudge at his body. "Come on, Mick."

Without hesitation, Mickey pushed another finger in. Lip's mouth parted as he moaned, his head tilted all the way back. His body eagerly accepted him, pushing down for more.

"That's so fucking sexy." Mickey growled, rubbing himself with a firm grip. "You want it."

"God, I want it." Lip pushed down, again and again, fucking himself on Mickey's fingers. "Mick, please."

In a split second, Mickey moved up, kissing him, Mickey's fingers moved eagerly. His own cock pressed against him, making him moan, making him writhe.

"Whatever toy you have, I want it." Lip held onto Mickey's shoulders. "Then I want in you because I fucking need it."

That's all it took for Mickey to move. This time, Lip sat up, needy as Mickey's fingers slipped out of him. He watched as he dug into the bag, busted open whatever he bought and put it on the bed between them.

"This is a prostate massager." 

Mickey held up the battery control box, connected by black cord to a decent sized thin vibrator.

"It's smaller than two of my fingers, so you should be okay taking it."

Prostate massage… Lip remembered every single time he pushed into Mickey's prostate, watching him nearly levitate off the bed. He would writhe and beg and get so needy for it that it pushed him over that edge a dozen times.

"Fuck, fuck." Lip suppressed a shiver but Mickey saw it. "Please tell me you're gonna be open for me because I won't be able to handle it, Mickey."

"I'm gonna open myself up, gonna let you watch." Mickey said shyly, his face turning red.

Lip gripped his cock, pumping quickly even when the ring kept him from coming.

"You wanted that, right?"

"God, I need to come." Lip sat up, totally wrecked as he continued to touch himself. "I'm not gonna make it, Mick. God, oh God."

"Yes, you will." Mickey pushed Lip's hand away. "You're gonna have to because I know you want to be fucking me when you come, right?"

All Lip could do was nod as his cock pulsed.

"I'm so hard, Lip." Mickey pulled his boxers off, watching it bob between his hips. "See how wet I am?"

This was already more than he could ever ask for. Mickey, making it all about him and his pleasure, even when he was so hard for it. Using toys, dabbling in it together. Then Mickey willingly talking like this, blowing his fucking mind.

"I want it." Lip looked to Mickey's cock, eager to taste him. "Move up here, I need you in my mouth."

"Not yet." Mickey quickly lubed up the slim vibrator, then slowly pushed it in. Lip moaned loudly. "As soon as I get you going with this. Then I'll show you, and you can have a taste."

"Miicckkk!" Lip drug out his name while his back arched, pushing down again.

Mickey was right, it was smaller than two fingers but considering this was his first time doing anything like this, it felt bigger, better. Mind blowing.

"That feel okay?" Mickey asked, watching sweat literally appear on Lip's body. Just as his face flushed pink, his cock leaking again; all signs to show him how much Lip liked it. "It looks incredible."

"It feels incredible." Lip offered whatever smile came to him, not knowing exactly what it might look like. "Now come up here, I need to touch you."

The moment Mickey was in reach, Lip grabbed him, pulled him almost on top of him and devoured his mouth in a hot, demanding kiss. His hands moved all over his body, teasing him until he gripped his cock, making Mickey yelp.

"I've never wanted anyone more than I want you." Lip whispered against his mouth. "If this is what you feel when I touch you, then I never want it to stop."

Mickey swallowed, trying to push his own need back. "I feel exactly what you're feeling right now, every single time. It blows my mind how it can be so fucking good."

"Then I can't wait for you to fuck me, so you know how I feel." Lip was mesmerized by the wrecked look on his face. "I love you."

Mickey groaned. "I love you too."

"Show me, Mick. Please let me see." Lip nodded to the bottle of lube.

"Where do you want me?"

"Sit on my chest, reverse. That way I can get a good look." Lip shivered at his own words.

Mickey blushed. "I'd only do this for you, you get that, right?"

Lip nodded, pulling Mickey in until he could kiss his burning cheek. "I know, sweetheart. And you don't know how blessed I feel right now. That you're doing this for me, to me."

"I have some idea." Mickey replied softly, seeing that look. One of complete and total understanding. "I'm gonna wait to turn yours on until I'm done."

"Yeah, I don't think I can take watching you and feeling that at the same time." Lip whined a little, half gone from just the idea of what it would feel like. "I want to focus on you."

"Better get started." Mickey kissed Lip again. He pulled away, watching Lip's hungry look as he turned and straddled his chest. "God, I feel so exposed."

"Fuck, I can see it all." Lip was literally three inches away from his ass and that glorious hole. "I'm gonna fucking blow. Seeing it, hearing it, God."

With shaky hands, Mickey applied lube on two of his fingers. He lifted up to his knees, brought his hand back and took a deep breath as he circled his hole.

Lip watched with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open as Mickey's back arched, just as one wet finger slipped inside.

"Shit." Mickey gasped quietly. He bit his lip as he started to move his finger in deep, his other hand braced in Lip's stomach. "It feels better when you do it."

"It looks better when you do it, Mick. Fuck." Lip never took his eyes away. Loving how his tattoos shined from the lube, pressing in until the knuckle. "Keep going."

Another was added quickly. They let out the same groan, halfway between intense pleasure and mild shock.

"Do you like it?" Mickey asked breathlessly. Working his fingers in deep, making that wet, squelching sound. "Please tell me."

Lip growled, making Mickey tremble. He gripped both of his cheeks and spread him wide open, giving him unhindered access. "I fucking love it, Mickey. It's just as sexy as I knew it would be."

That helped ease some of the panic Mickey felt. He could hear the truth. He could feel it as Lip's body trembled under him. It gave him enough confidence to keep going.

"You're shaking."

Lip moaned. "Because it looks so fucking good. I'm having a hard time not sliding you down so you can ride me."

"Just a little more and I will." Mickey promised, then added a third finger without being asked. Lip's choked up groan made his legs shake. "I'm gonna ride you so fucking hard, Lip. That's how I need it right now."

Lip growled and smacked Mickey's ass with both hands. Making him gasp. "I need it hard too, Mick. Hard and fast with you in control."

"Fuck, I need it." Mickey whined as he pulled his fingers free. Lip whined for more. He moved off on shaky legs, panting. "I'm gonna turn this on, yeah? I gotta see it before we start."

Lip gave a curt nod. Already overwhelmed. "I'm ready."

Mickey grabbed the remote. He turned it up to the lowest setting. The result was instant.

"Holy fuck!" Lip's hips shot straight up, rising off the bed as that white hot, scorching pleasure overwhelmed him. "God, oh fuck. Jesus, Mick."

Mickey licked his lips, watching every muscle tense, then pull as Lip tried to fuck the air above him. "Imagine that the entire time we fuck. Thrust after thrust, hitting it so perfectly you can't fucking see straight."

"Mick, please!" Lip nearly screamed, gripping both sides of the bed so he didn't roll off. "How do you stand it? God, it feels so fucking good." He closed his eyes, imagining Mickey fucking him, hitting it just like he said he would. "You need to fuck me. I have to feel it just like you do."

Mickey gripped his cock, watching Lip wiggle around the bed. "Next time, I promise." He reached down and turned up the speed to the next one. "How's that?"

Lip rolled over to his side. His legs convulsing as he stretched them out, then curled them close to his body. "Shit, shit. Fuck." Was all he could say. He bit the sheets, then the pillow, then his lip. "God, I'm gonna come so hard."

Mickey's arm was a blur, his eyes rolled back. "Fuck. Me too. Like any fucking second." That got Lip to look over. "I don't think I can ride you, I'm too worked up."

Lip shook his head, fighting the overwhelming sensations as he turned over. "Put one of those cock rings on. You have to ride me, Mick. After all this, I need you."

Mickey turned up the speed again, now on three. It had him falling back to the bed, mumbling incoherently. Mickey used that time to rip open the other cock ring and used slippery fingers to wiggle it into place.

"I'm not gonna last long." Mickey warned as he straddled him again, this time facing him.

Lip grabbed at him, trying to push in even as the angle was wrong. "I don't care, we need it. I need it." He slapped his ass, a little breathless as that pulsing ache got more intense. "As soon as this ring comes off I'm done."

Mickey grabbed the lube, moaning when Lip slapped his ass. He coated Lip's cock, then put more on his hole, tossed it aside and let Lip move him into place.

"You and me both." Mickey held on, moaning instantly when Lip pushed all the way in, not stopping until he bottomed out. "Fuuckkk!!"

Lip couldn't wait. The instant he bottomed out, he gripped Mickey's hips and railed into him. Using his feet on the bed to push up hard and fast.

"Turn it up!" Lip growled, unable to stop. He held Mickey as he moved, cranking it up until his eyes rolled back. "Yeah, that's it. God. That's it."

Mickey pushed up on his knees, pushing down when Lip pushed up until they had the perfect rhythm. His nails tore into Lip's stomach, trying to keep upright as he pounded into him from below.

"My whole body…." Lip whined, eyes watering so much it felt like he was crying. "Oh, Mick."

"I know." Mickey powered through his own need to come. It was there, just blocked by the ring. Putting immense pressure on him. "Tell me what you want."

Lip moved his hands up Mickey's sweaty chest, pinching his nipples. Mickey picked up the slack, riding him hard and fast. "I need that thing off, yours too." He paused as another wave of pulses thrummed into his ass. "I need you to turn it up again and ride me until we come."

"Fuck yeah." Mickey moved instantly, sliding it off Lip, then himself as they whined their way through it. "Hold on, wait til I get back on before you blow."

"Hurry." Lip begged, grabbing at him.

Mickey moved back on him, hovering over his throbbing cock. He reached back, turning it up once more.

"Oh, my fucking god!"

Mickey slammed back down, riding him as fast as possible as Lip shook under him. It lasted seconds, but it was the greatest feeling ever.

"Now Mick," Lip looked up into blown blue eyes, showing how sorry he was. "Fuck!!"

Mickey felt him come like a rocket. Pumping into him, pushing him over that same edge. He rode it out, even when the exhaustion took over, making it hard to move, hard to breathe.

Lip was in total bliss, the pulses from that toy pushing the edge of pain but helped him ride that high as Mickey rocked above him. His chest was covered in come, sweat glued them together and they were so tired, so sated, that there was nothing else to do but give up.

"Goddamn." Mickey's voice was hoarse. Nearly nonexistent. With Lip to steady him, he reached down and turned the vibrator off. Slowly slipping it out as Lip's legs shook. "That was..."

"Out of this fucking world." Lip finished for him. He pulled Mickey down, shaking as he held him. "Thank you, I can't even describe how I feel."

Mickey smiled, his eyes hazy. "You and me both. Thank you for trusting me, for letting me do that."

Lip's body's pulsed, like an echo to tease him. "Anyone would be honored, Mickey. I've never felt like that before, so relaxed, but so damn turned on."

Mickey's legs began to ache and Lip was there to help him lift off his cock, and off to one side, giving his legs a rest. "That's what I feel when you fuck me. So overwhelmed. Unable to talk, or move, to breathe. It's the best feeling."

Lip nodded, pushing his face into Mickey's neck. "I love you."

Mickey smiled, wrapping his arms around him tightly as sleep began to take over. "I love you too."

Moments passed, with just harsh, uneven breathing, the unsteady pound of their hearts. They were wrapped up as tightly as possible, unable to stay awake a moment longer.

When sleep took them, they went willingly, even knowing that no amount of dreaming could replicate what they just did together.


	7. Outsider

Through the Looking Glass  
Chapter 7- Outsider

A month had passed since Mickey and Lip started talking about getting an apartment together. A month of fierce saving, planning, and packing. They found a one bedroom apartment for around $800 a month, utilities included. It was in a better part of town then either of them grew up in. No holes in the walls or cockroaches taking over, no rats, no family members there to mooch off their hard earned money.

Just them and an empty apartment. Ready to start a new chapter in their lives, one in which they had full control of from the get go. The beginning, the middle and the end. It was theirs to decide.

Fiona had given him most of the furniture in his old room at the house. The queen sized bed with broken springs, a full dresser, two nightstands with lamps, a floor length mirror and the A/C unit he personally bought and installed in his room.

She was also nice enough to give him--them any items they had doubles or triples of. Pots and pants, cups and plates and the extra set of silverware. Multiples of movies, some original, others bootleg. One really old box t.v.; not the flat screen, and a working DVD player.

There wasn't a spare kitchen set, or any couches, even when Fiona told them they could take Frank's ugly green recliner; which they denied with scrunched, disgusted faces. No rugs or nicknacks or anything to decorate the off white walls of their new place, but it was a start and it helped them build on what they needed, what they wanted.

The other stuff they could get together. They could make a list of what they needed, or wanted, then decide the details. Colors or shapes, prices. They could pick the things they liked as individual people, and things they liked as one. As a couple. 

It was still hard to believe that after spending years at odds with each other, that they were now moving into their own place as a couple. What started out as a tolerance for the others presence, turned into a love that kept them turning to each other for more.

As people go, they couldn't be more different. Lip was mostly about academics and school. Even being Southside, he had plans, he had dreams. He wanted to get started in robotics, engineering. He wanted a sparse future, one where he didn't have to worry about things like money. Where he could do what he loved and see the places he'd never been to.

He worked hard to get into college. He worked harder to stay there. Using all his money on tuition and books. Taking odd jobs like being a houseboy for a stuck up fraternity, tutoring some of the dumbest people on campus, working like a Mexican in the kitchen; he did it all just to keep what little he had. The beginnings of his future. 

Then there was Mickey. As Southside as he was; maybe more so because he had Terry for a dad, no motherly support system and siblings who didn't really care if he sank or swim in life, he was better off than Mickey. 

Not better off as in he was smarter, because Lip would never say that. Not being humble or anything about what some people called his 'genius' but because Mickey was smarter than him. Street smarts, book smarts, common fucking sense and an award winning heart full of love and soft kisses and cheesy jokes. 

Lip loved him more because of that. And more every single day they were together.

Only Mickey didn't want what Lip wanted. Mickey didn't want to spend half his life in school. He wanted to work. He wanted to live. He actually liked both of his jobs; the garage because he got to work on vintage cars, a passion of his, and working construction because after his entire life spent in a crumbling house with a broken family, Mickey wanted to fix things. He wanted to create things, buildings and houses. Making something out of nothing, making it beautiful.

To Lip, that was what people waxed poetic about, what they created great masterpieces about. Love like that, real love. And real love was painful most of the time.

He and Mickey just clicked. In a way neither of them expected. Lip still woke up some mornings, before his eyes opened, before his world became real, and wondered if it had all been a dream. Maybe Mickey was a dream, his dream. But when he opened his eyes, Mickey was always there. Tucked into his neck as he slept with a kind of peace that Lip had never seen. Or sometimes he woke up with Mickey pressed into his back, holding him with a gentleness Mickey didn't think he was capable of. Lip did. He knew. 

It was safe and warm there. Knowing Mickey loved him for him, not for sex, not as a stepping stone for some better life. Not to get ahead. Mickey just loved him, just as he loved Mickey. With his entire heart and then some.

Now they would be living together in their own place. His life, full of late night coffee runs to keep the caffeine in his blood and the smell of books and exploded pen ink on just about every shirt he owned; would be mixed with Mickey's dirty work boots, cut off t-shirts, a farmers tan, rough, cracked, grease stained hands and smashed fingers. 

A little of him would be mixed with a little of Mickey. Two very different people coming together for the simple, yet beautiful reason of loving each other. 

It felt a little unreal, but he pinched himself and Mickey enough times, earned enough tattooed punches to his arm frequently enough to know that it was real. 

Lip officially moved out of his dorm room, leaving Stephan alone. Which he was grateful for, even when the polite bastard would never say. He didn't need to wear ear plugs to bed anymore, or have to worry about them having around the clock sex while he was trying to study.

The only thing left to do was move in...which is what they were doing.

"Fuck, how many boxes do you need?"

Lip smiled at the snappy, but affectionate tone. He stepped through their door and set an arm load of boxes down right behind Mickey, his eyes glued to his ass.

"For your information, sweetheart, most of these are yours." Lip chuckled when Mickey gave a glance at his name on the sides of the boxes, huffing. "And we are almost done."

"Why the fuck do I have so many?" Mickey asked, more to himself than to Lip. He opened one, peeking in. "This one is nothing but porn."

Lip quirked an eyebrow at him and sat down on the coffee table, half way in the room. "I think you need professional help for that one. I think we have two more of those heavy ones."

Mickey closed the box, shaking his head. "You might be right, but if I seek counseling, they might say I have a sex addiction, then take my porn and all my toys to try and help me."

At Mickey's totally serious tone, but playful words, Lip knew right away he lost this one. No way in hell was Mickey getting rid of all his toys, their toys. He was trying to make it through Mickey's entire collection and only managed to use half at that point.

"Yeah, fuck that. The porn and toys stay."

Mickey was smiling as he moved across the empty room and stood between his legs. He put his hands on sweaty shoulders. "Good, because I'm sure the next step after dumping the toys would be no sex, and we can't have that."

Lip growled at that thought and pulled Mickey closer with firm hands on the backs of his thighs. "Fuck that. Keep the porn, keep the toys, keep all of it. We need sex."

"And the other boxes of porn?"

"I'll carry them in." Lip lifted Mickey easily. His ankles locked behind his back, his cock smashed against his front, begging for attention. "Maybe we can put one on and act it out."

"I'd rather be spontaneous." Mickey tilted his head, kissing up Lip's neck, wet sucking kisses that left a little pink mark on his skin. "We are so much better than any porn ever made."

"Damn right we are."

It said a lot about them, that they could joke like that with each other. That Mickey felt comfortable enough to play around, yet be serious in a fun way. 

Unlike before when that playfully sexual side came out, and Mickey blushed his way through it or brushed it off or changed the subject, now he was comfortable with it. He let the vibe, the mood, the flow take him wherever their talks took them. 

It always ended with giddy laughter and one too many cheesy kisses, but Lip never forgot how far Mickey had come for him, because of him. 

Aside from a handful of boxes, their apartment; one Mickey spent weeks looking for, was empty. It wasn't that they couldn't find one, because there had been many; none as good as this one, but because Mickey wanted it to be what they wanted. What they needed. 

Lip could choose from a variety of surfaces to push Mickey against. The counter, the window sill, the top of the coffee table, but still opted for the wall.

Feeling Mickey cling to him, both the way his hands gripped his shoulders and his legs linked around his waist, was far better than sitting him on the counter, or against the deck.

"Fuck, what made you so hard?" Mickey asked, shifting his hips.

"You did, of course." Lip's arm circled Miley's back, bracing him as he began to rock his hips. "I can't wait to break in this house."

"We gonna start now?"

"Might," Lip's other hand moved between them, popping the button on Mickey's jeans. "It'll have to be against the wall. The bed is in the back of the truck."

"I'm good with the wall." Mickey slipped his hand between them, working the buttons on Lip's jeans quickly.

The second Mickey's jeans were loose, Lip pulled them down over his ass until his thighs prevented them from going any further. "Spit too?"

Mickey nodded, his forearm moving steadily as he jerked him. "Should be open from this morning."

Lip groaned, pressing his forehead hard against Mickey's. "I knew you didn't shower earlier. I can smell me all over your skin."

"That's why I didn't shower." Mickey smirked. "I like you all over me."

"Good, cuz it's about to happen again." Lip shifted his hips enough for his cock to slip down, instantly moving between Mickey's cheeks. "Gonna be rough though, not gonna be able to help it."

Mickey crudely spit into his hand, reached down and rubbed it along Lip's cock, then gripped both shoulders until his knuckles turned white. "Don't try then, just do it."

Before another groan could pass his lips, Lip took Mickey's in a demanding kiss. With one hand braced on Mickey's lower back, fingering the dimples there and the other aiming his cock at Mickey's slightly stretched hole, Lip started to push in.

Slowly at first, because they both enjoyed taking their time to actually feel it. Spit was also less than desirable, even with Mickey stretched a little, but they weren't about to dig through fifty boxes to find the lube.

"Oh yeah, you're still open." Lip whispered his approval, slipping in deeper. Mickey's grip on his shoulders tightened. "I need in you."

"You're workin on it," Mickey's head fell back against the wall, letting out a long moan. "Spit fucking sucks."

"Yeah, it does."

It was going slow, painfully slow. All Lip wanted to do was slam in, press in as deep as possible, then let loose until they were both lost. His body shook with the need to do it, his thighs because he fought to keep the slow pace, his cock ached to be surrounded by him. He wanted Mickey's sharp gasp in his ear when he bottomed out.

"I won't break," Mickey pushed his feet into Lip's ass harder, urging him to move. "Come on, Gallagher, fuck me like you mean it."

As challenges go, it was top notch. Lip felt a deep growl vibrate inside his chest, only rumbling to the top when he took Mickey at his word. He slid both hands to Mickey's ass, dug his nails into the meatier part of his cheeks and pushed all the way in, bottoming out in seconds.

"Fuck," Mickey gasped, going lax in his arms. "Just like that."

His ability to speak was put on hold as the rhythmic pulsing of Mickey's ass gripped him tightly, then released. Then gripped tightly, then released. Over and over again.

Lip had Mickey's full weight against his chest, something he loved almost as much as reaching his orgasm. He absolutely loved that Mickey felt so good that he couldn't support himself more than his locked ankles.

Mickey was panting raggedy into his neck, his voice hitching a little as soon as he started moving. Pushing in slowly, deeply, then sliding out at a faster pace, repeatedly.

They just breathed together, that ragged sound. Lip held him close, felt his heart pound against his chest, felt each breath against his neck, or the soft brush of his lips in a sweet kiss. In return, he kissed Mickey's temple, holding his lips to his skin for longer than thirty seconds before he did it again. On his temple, his hairline, the side of his neck. Literally anywhere he could reach without shifting a single inch. 

His movements were slow, barely pushing in, but just enough to remind them that he was there. If it were possible to reach orgasm that way, slowly riding into it instead of crashing blindly, he would. Only Mickey, he needed that crash, at least once before it was over. 

There was something about that crash, that moment of wild abandon where you can't think, where you can only chase that intense need; that Mickey craved. Like he needed to be lost for a moment, totally blown away, his mind and useless as his body absorbed what it needed. 

Deep down, Lip wanted that too. He wanted to be lost out of his fucking mind when he was with Mickey.

His legs were spread wide, supporting both of them. Lip easily guided Mickey where he needed him, up a little more, down just a notch, holding him with a firm grip when Lip twisted his hips in a circle and nudged his prostate.

"It's too soon," Mickey whined, leaving shaky kisses on Lip's neck. "Way too soon."

"Need me to slow down?" Lip asked, his voice almost gone. He pulled back, surprised to see Mickey biting his bottom lip, hard. Just as he always did when he was about to come. "Hmm?"

"I don't think it'll matter now." Mickey gripped him again, holding some of his weight. "That one push into that spot and I'm ready."

With a quick glance down, Lip was surprised to see how hard Mickey was. Looking almost painful pressed between them. Pulsing, aching, leaking copious amounts of pre-come across his belly. He looked like one touch and he would come all over himself.

"Damn, I didn't think you liked it that much."

"Fuck, I always like it." Mickey promised. He began to move, as much as his position would allow. "I love it when you're on me."

Lip growled, moving as well. Slow, but as deep as before and Mickey was right, it didn't matter if the pace was slow or fast, Mickey was getting there all the same, getting lost...and so was he.

"Goddamn, Mick," Lip moaned.

"I'm close," Mickey moaned. "Wanna ride you."

Without a second thought, Lip pulled Mickey away from the wall. The floor was the only option. Lip knelt down, holding Mickey tightly and moved to his back. He managed to kick his jeans down to his boots and pull Mickey's down as much as his position would allow.

"That's gonna hurt."

"Don't care about my back right now, sweetheart, just ride me." Lip smacked his ass hard, urging him to move.

When Mickey started to move, Lip was right on the edge with him. His movements were uncoordinated due to how hard his legs trembled, but there was no doubt that Mickey was working towards what he needed--what they both needed.

Like this, after nearly a year together, Mickey was confident. He was secure in his body now, no longer worried about how he looked, or about how he saw him; even when it was obvious Lip wanted to devour every inch of that glorious body. 

Mickey knew how to move. He knew how to read his own body. He knew what he needed and how to get it. It was pure confidence, it was the sexiest thing Lip had ever seen. 

This is how he lost himself, with Mickey on him, taking what he needed. As much as he liked to be in control and fuck him through the mattress, Lip loved to lay there and watch him move. 

And as glorious as Mickey's body was, all tightly coiled muscle with just the perfect amount of thickness in his thighs and his ass, that wasn't what Lip looked at, that's not what he saw when he came. 

He saw Mickey's face. Mickey was a gorgeous man, always had been, but this was different. Dark hair was stuck to his skin from sweat, his cheeks were flushed, like a permanent blush. His eyes, the darkest blue ever created, a little hazy, lusty. At times they were open enough for him to see Mickey drowning, other times they were squeezed so tightly, Lip begged for a peek. And his mouth; which had to be his all time favorite part, was just...fuck. There was no word to describe it aside from perfect. His lips were a little red and swollen from the intense kissing, then Mickey biting them in that overwhelmed way. When he hit a particular angle, his mouth would fall open, like he was welcoming him in, taking him deep into his throat, letting loose a long, drawn out groan. Other times, they were in a firm line, closed together like he was afraid at what might come out if he didn't keep them shut. 

There were times when the simple thought of Mickey's mouth, either occupied by his cock, or sucking on the tips of his fingers, were enough to get Lip off. 

Like now. Lip was focused on Mickey's mouth, how it opened and closed, how deeply he moaned. "Mick," Lip moaned, his voice broken, his eyes rolling back.

"I know. Fuck, I know." Mickey leaned down to kiss him, panting against his mouth. "I feel how close you are."

"I'm right there. I can't help it. You ride me so fucking good."

Mickey moved faster, his body burning, aching for release. "Smack my ass."

"Oh, fuck yeah," Lip smacked it hard enough to make his hand sting. Mickey clenched because of it. "I can't--"

"Me either," Mickey moved his hand down, stroking quickly. "Fuck."

Lip wasn't sure who came first, or if it happened at the same time. The only thing he knew was it happened and it was incredible. His entire body shut down, all but his hips, giving Mickey what he needed to ride it out. He was a squirming mess above him, rocking forward into his hand, then down on his cock, taking advantage of both angles.

Sweat dripped from Mickey's hair, then his face before it landed on Lip's chest. Once he could peel his eyes open, one look at Mickey had his body attempting to prepare him for another round. He looked incredible after sex.

"God, that was intense." Mickey said after a few moments doing nothing but panting, trying not to sway forward. "Fuck."

Lip nodded, licking his lips. He released his death grip on Mickey's hips, slid them up his chest and pulled him down by his jaw. The kiss was slow, lazy, nothing like the sex.

"I remember when we lasted longer." Lip said after the kiss ended.

Mickey smiled. "I think you're just gettin old, Gallagher."

"You're two years older than me, Mick." Lip laughed, that post sex glow emanating powerfully inside him. "If I'm old, you're old."

Mickey shrugged. "Fine, I'm old. Guess you are, too."

The ability to laugh and joke immediately after sex, even before their come dried, was something Lip never experienced before. As was everything about having sex with Mickey.

Before, sex was just a need. Like eating or sleeping. He took pleasure in it, of course, but only his. He didn't care if whoever it was got off too, or if they were mad because of it. But with Mickey...it was just different. Everything. The way he felt, the way he moved, how his mind worked. It was all different.

Lip cared more about making Mickey feel good, than he did about himself. He would sacrifice his own pleasure if only to prolong Mickey's. He wanted him to get the most out of it, to feel so good, he didn't know what to do with himself.

Also, Lip noticed he put more effort into sex with Mickey than with anyone else. He pushed himself well past his limits, in hopes to impress him or get him addicted; to make him crave his touch. In the end, he was the one addicted. Hopelessly addicted to him.

Emotionally, he was an utter mess. Everything that meant nothing before, meant so much more now. Every kiss was an 'I love you,' every touch seeped into his bones. His mind was full of nothing but Mickey. Making Mickey happy, making Mickey experience more pleasure than he ever had before, making Mickey feel safe, feel happy.

All of it was about Mickey. And that's exactly what Lip wanted.

"Think we broke in the new place?"

The happy tone of Mickey's voice pulled Lip out of his thoughts, and into the post coital pillow talk.

"Not even close, sweetheart." Lip managed to sit up. He wrapped his tired arms around Mickey's body and held him as tight as he could. "We are going to fuck on every surface, in every room, multiple times before I feel okay enough to say we proudly broke this place in."

Mickey smiled, the flush to his cheeks heating.

"You okay with that?" Lip asked, pulling the collar of his shirt down enough to kiss along his chest.

"Like I'm gonna say no." Mickey pushed his nose into Lip's hair, taking a deep breath. "Might need to make it twice on each surface."

"That's why I love you," Lip squeezed him. "Once is never enough."

They grew silent for a moment or so. Enough to share half a dozen lazy kisses, for Lip to pull out and clean them both up enough to pull their clothes back into place. Now they lay on the floor, side by side, their hands linked in the center.

Mickey lit a cigarette.

"I love this." Lip said softly.

"What?"

"This." He took the smoke from Mickey and took a deep drag. "Us, this place is ours, Mick. Just ours. I can't believe it."

"Yeah, I know. It almost doesn't feel real."

"But it is. We have our own place, Mick. We can come and go on our own time. We can do whatever we want, day or night, with no one to say no, or ask us to keep it down."

Mickey looked over, smiling.

"We can sleep naked and walk around naked and devour each other whenever the fuck we feel like it."

Mickey nudged him, asking for the smoke back. "Keep up the dirty talk and you're on for round two."

Lip laughed. He turned into his side and kissed Mickey's bicep. "Not just sex though. But all of it. We can do anything, sweetheart. Anything we want."

Mickey turned over as well, facing him. "Before this, before us, I never gave a thought to this shit."

Lip narrowed his eyes.

"Getting a place with someone, I mean." Mickey explained. "If someone asked last year if this was possible, I would have laughed my ass off."

A smile appeared and Lip couldn't fight it if he wanted to.

"And if it was a thought…"

His smile dimmed, just for a moment, until it settled into a neutral expression. "If it was a thought...you assumed it would be with Ian."

It wasn't a question.

And clearly it was the truth, which both of them knew, but while Mickey nodded his agreement, Lip could feel the pain, the discomfort of it all.

"Yeah, I would." Mickey agreed. "I guess it's stupid to think that the guy you're fucking on and off will be the guy you get a place with. Share a future with…" Mickey shook his head. "Am I stupid for thinking it would be him?"

Lip moved closer, as close as possible until their noses pushed together. "No, it's not stupid, Mickey. You had a relationship with him for years. It's logical to assume that if any of this ever happened, that it would be with him."

Mickey shut his eyes, leaning his head against Lip's.

"He's the only one you were close with. If it would be anyone, it would be him."

"But it wasn't. Whatever time we had, all those years, and it isn't him, Lip. It's someone I never thought I could love, someone I never expected."

Lip smiled, his heart fluttering.

"If someone told me I would be in love with you...so in love, that I wouldn't think of Ian again, so in love that we fucking moved in together…" Mickey laughed, but it had a watery edge to it, tears breaching the surface. "I wouldn't have believed it."

"Sweetheart," Lip gripped the side of his face, holding him in the most intimate of ways. "If someone told me I would be in love with you; Mickey Milkovich, junior fag beater of the Southside, Terry's son, I wouldn't have believed it either. But this happened, Mick. We happened. This is real."

"Is it?"

"Yes, it's real." Lip kissed him. And Mickey, he could feel him crumble under the soft touch. "It's more real than anything I've ever felt before. With anyone. Before you, I never wanted someone like this. I never wanted to be with someone longer than it takes to get off and get gone."

Mickey looked down.

Lip knew that look. "Not with Mandy, either. Especially not with her. I'm not sure what that entire thing was or why it happened, but I didn't love her."

"I know," Mickey said quickly. "She knew it, too."

"You know, there's this kid I know, he's a psych major, he would tell me that the reason I dated Mandy, was because subconsciously I wanted you the entire time."

When Mickey scrunched his face, Lip laughed so hard he snorted and knew he would have to explain.

"Not in a gross way, Mick. It's not like I was thinking of you when I was with her…"

"Okay, I don't need to know this shit."

"Yes, you do." Lip silenced Mickey's next objection with a kiss. "Just work with me here. Ian and Mandy are not my favorite topic of conversation after sex but…"

Mickey hung his head down. "But I brought it up. Fuck, fine. Just spare the details."

"I just meant that I wanted you for a long time. Longer than I'd care to admit," Lip saw the corner of Mickey's lips tilt into a smile. "I really think I was with her because at the time, I thought that was as close as I would ever get to you."

"Lip…" Mickey sighed deeply, then bumped their noses. "That sounds like some sweet, romantic shit you're so good at, but also very fucking weird."

Lip laughed again. "Yes, very weird. And I was going for romantic and failed. I'm just saying, I know what it feels like to think your life would end up one way, and surprise you with another."

"I know," Mickey replied with a smile. "And this kind of shit is way too serious for post sex talk."

Lip pulled Mickey against his side until his head was tucked under his neck. "Yeah, it is. But I'm glad you brought it up. We haven't really talked about any of that shit yet."

"The Ian shit?"

"Yeah, the Ian shit." Lip turned to kiss his temple. "We haven't really talked about that at all."

"I didn't think we would. Or should."

When Mickey moved, Lip let him go and watched him sit up. He didn't seem mad, or upset. Or anything really. He looked blank. Like his mind wasn't in it. Or he really, really didn't want to talk about it.

Lip sat up as well, but made sure not to touch him. Sensitive subjects like Ian, meant that Mickey wouldn't be as receptive to his affections like he normally would he. It was best to give him space and hoped that this was the best time to talk about it.

"If you don't want to, I understand." Lip said quietly. He kept his voice low and his emotions trapped behind bars. "And I don't exactly like bringing up Mandy, but we both know that those things are very different."

"Yeah, they really are."

The tension was set in Mickey's shoulders, in his jaw. His fists were clenched tightly, he wouldn't look at him when he spoke, just looked straight ahead at the wall or at his feet.

Was the mention of Ian irritating because of what they went through last month, or was it because when Ian was brought up, some of those faded feelings sparked up again?

Lip wasn't sure how to tell which it was and asking was out of the question because as his boyfriend--his lover, his partner; he should know that Mickey was upset because of what they went through, not because of any lingering feelings.

It wasn't his fault the faded feelings part came to mind before the other part. It was one of those things that was out of his control, one of those things that he couldn't stop if he tried.

"Why do you want to talk about it?"

The question was clipped short. It felt colder because of their lack of eye contact, or bodily contact. It came out mean, snappy. It made his heart hurt, his body, his everything.

Before he could speak with any kind of objectively in his voice, a few deep breaths were needed. As was a strong reminder that Ian was in the past. He was Mickey's future. They just moved in together and they were happy.

"Maybe because we never have. Nothing beyond Ian being an asshole with a minor degree in stalking." Lip tried for humor but Mickey didn't react. "And because it's not going to stop."

"What isn't?"

"Ian and Mandy." Lip paused because finally Mickey looked at him. Eyes curious instead of irritated. "We just moved in together, Mick. That's literally the beginning of a very long relationship."

"Wow, I had no idea." Mickey said sarcastically.

Lip smiled. "What I'm saying is, no matter what happens, Ian and Mandy are going to be a part of our lives. At both of our homes, because sooner or later we are going back home for one reason or another."

"Your house maybe. Not mine."

"Okay, well Ian lives at my house. So…" Lip held his hands out, explanation complete and understood. "And unless our plan is to forget about him, our paths will cross. Uh, like holidays, parties, stuff like that."

Mickey groaned. "Can we just skip that shit?"

"If you want, but for the rest of our lives? That seems exhausting as fuck."

"So, you want to talk about it because we have to deal with him--with them our entire lives?"

Lip nodded. "Yes. I don't want to worry about shit like avoiding Ian when I want to go home. I'd rather spend that time on you--on us. Ya know, enjoying our life together."

For the first time since all this started, Mickey gave him a smile. A real smile. A happy, fluffy, mushy, in love smile.

"You're a fucking sap, Gallagher."

Lip smiled too. "For you I am, and proud of it." Mickey moved closer until their knees touched. "And we don't have to talk about it now, sweetheart. No need to ruin a good day getting into deep, personal shit."

Mickey closed his eyes, sighing deeply.

"But I do think we need to talk about it later on. Because as long as we are together, Ian and Mandy are going to be around. We can't get mad and start fights whenever we see them."

Mickey snorted. "Maybe you need to stand in front of a mirror for that one. See, I'm not mad at him anymore. Not like you are."

Lip narrowed his eyes. "Am I mad because he kissed you, yes. Am I mad because he forced it, fuck yes. But I'm not mad, mad. I'm not constantly mad at him, Mick."

"No?"

"No," Lip gripped Mickey's chin, forcing him to look at him when he tried to turn away. "He deserves a punch in the face for it, but I told you. I don't want to spend my time on him."

"Just on me, right?" Mickey smiled, his eyes shifting to Lip's mouth. "All that sappy shit."

"Only on you, sweetheart." Lip tugged him until their lips pressed together for a moment. Long enough to thumb across Mickey's cheek. "I live for that sappy stuff. So, let's just leave this deep shit for later. Hmm?"

"Later works. I'm more interested in more of the sappy stuff, kissing too." Mickey bit his lip. "Maybe round two?"

"Fuck, round two is already on my mind." Lip groaned and tipped Mickey's face to the side until he could breathe along his jaw. "In every room, remember? But that truck needs to go back by five and it's already three."

Mickey let out a frustrated huff. "Buzz kill, thanks."

Lip gave him one more kiss on his jaw, just before that sensitive spot below Mickey's ear, then pulled back and stood up. His hand held out.

"I'll make it up to you, sweetheart. In any way you want, promise. But we need to empty that truck, even if we don't arrange it all. It at least needs to be inside the apartment."

Mickey gripped his hand and was easily pulled to his feet. "Fine, but the second that truck goes back, you better be ready for it."

A shiver made its way down Lip's spine. "I'm going to be sweaty, sore and exhausted by the time that truck is empty." He swallowed thickly. "Fuck, I'll be ready."

"Good," Mickey shoved him towards the door, then slapped his ass. "Get a move on, Gallagher."

**

Two hours passed, two painfully, exhausting hours, but the truck was empty and gone. They worked together and moved an entire truck worth of rickety furniture and boxes up three flights of stairs, in the middle of an icy wind storm, but it was done.

Lip slowly climbed the last stair and leaned against the doorframe. Even with the cool-nearly icy breeze from the storm, he was a sweaty mess. Rings under his arms and around the neck of his shirt, his jeans felt more than damp in the crotch area, making him adjust frequently. His muscles ached from countless lifting and steps.

The only thing his body wanted was quick access to food and to drop face first into their bed with Mickey doing the same next to him. He wanted to sleep for the next eight to ten hours, then spend at least double that time making Mickey come.

But that wasn't going to happen yet. At least not in that order. While he was lugging those two other heavy boxes of porn up, Mickey was ordering food. The moment he was at the door, Mickey was leaning against the counter, facing him. Giving him that look.

The one that said sex would take place before food and sleep.

Even exhausted, Lip's body stirred to life. Twice as worked up due to the extra amount of adrenaline pumping through his body.

"Food should be right behind you."

Lip nodded. He stepped into the room, both his knees popping. "Why do I think we are going to reheat the food instead of eating it while it's hot?"

Mickey bit his bottom lip before he answered. "I'm hungry for something else."

"Fuck." Lip groaned. His body moved on its own, gravitating to Mickey like a magnet until both of his hands were up the back of Mickey's sweaty shirt. "You don't know how much I love when you say shit like that."

Eyebrows quirked playfully, Mickey looked between them. "I can see how much you like it."

His jeans were tented, making his erection obvious and unwilling to be forgotten. Lip shifted his hips just a little, enough to rub the head against the rough edge of Mickey's jeans. Enough to intensify that need.

Behind them, there was a subtle knock. "Uh, I have two orders of orange chicken and shrimp fried rice?"

Biting the insulting, yet totally relevant comment back, Lip slid his hands out of Mickey's shirt, made sure his own was covering his groin and turned around to greet the delivery boy with a forced smile.

"Yeah, that's us." Lip dug in his pocket for the cash and ignored the delivery boys cautious look. "Sorry about that."

The guy pocketed the money and handed over the food. "No problem. You wouldn't believe the kinda shit I walk into sometimes."

When Mickey snorted, Lip grinned. "Yeah, I'll bet. Thanks."

"Have a good night."

Lip left the door open because the breeze was starting to cool him off. He turned back and set the food on the counter. Mickey was still smiling.

"That's the least douchey delivery boy I've ever seen." Mickey said as he unwrapped the food.

Lip's focus was on Mickey's ass, definitely not on the food. He watched Mickey's calves tense as he moved up on his tippy toes to reach some plates from the upper cabinet, then relax as both feet touched the floor again.

His stomach suddenly wasn't as hungry as other parts of him were.

"You're not even paying attention, are you?"

Mickey's voice meant to sound irritated but couldn't quite get there. It sounded amused more than anything, as it should because Mickey was the one who started all the pre-sexual activities.

"No, not really." Lip admitted as he stepped up right behind him. His hips sat just an inch or so above Mickey's, right where those two little dimples in his back were. "But I'm paying attention to other things."

"Lip…"

When Mickey went to turn, Lip gripped both his hips. "Don't move, sweetheart. I see something that has my attention."

"Yeah, like what? Can't be my ass cuz you're blocking it."

"Don't move and I'll show you. I need my hands." Lip said against the back of his neck, letting his breath tease the little hairs until they stood on end. "Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise."

Lip kissed his neck again and released his hips. They didn't stray very far, just up enough to lift the hem of Mickey's shirt until he could see his lower back. When he did, his body gave an involuntary shudder.

"Fuck, there it is." Lip held the shirt with one hand while the fingers on his other slowly slipped down the center of Mickey's spine. "Aside from in your mouth and in your ass, this is my favorite place to come."

"Fuck." Mickey's back arched, just enough for Lip to growl. "I like it there, too."

"Hold your shirt for me." Lip didn't wait for Mickey to comply, even when he did instantly. Instead, he worked the button on his jeans, ripped the zipper open and pulled himself out just to rub against it. "Wanna let me?"

"What exactly are we talking about here?" Mickey asked and pulled his shirt over his head.

Lip began kissing over the hot, sweaty skin between his shoulder blades. "Whatever you want."

"Don't give me that shit," Mickey looked back, smirking. "You had an idea before you asked me. Just spit it out."

His only reply to that was to push his lips against Mickey's, starting up the beginnings of a deep, needy kiss, then rubbed his cock against his lower back, against those sexy little dimples, once more; giving his answer.

"Gonna jerk off on my back?" Mickey asked, a little breathless. He hung his head down between his arms. "Hmm?"

"Only if you'll let me." Lip quickly unzipped Mickey’s jeans and pulled them down enough so he didn't ruin them.

"What about me?"

Mickey led one of his hands down the front of his bunched up jeans and loose boxers. Lip growled as he gripped him. He was unbelievably hard, wet at the head, pulsing in his hand.

"Do it with me, yeah? Or I can get us both." Lip asked, keeping the same steady rhythm on himself as he did Mickey.

"I'll do it," Mickey pushed his hand away, replacing it with his own. "You gotta do it when I come though. It feels better."

"Anything you want, sweetheart." Lip promised. "You good with spit, or do we need…"

"Uh, I guess now would be a bad time?"

Lip jerked his head to the side at the totally surprising sound of Ian's voice. Mickey did also. Their eyes wide, looking in disbelief.

Ian was indeed standing at the door of their apartment. After nearly two months of no contact, there he was. He looked like utter shit. His clothes were dirty, rumpled; like he'd been wearing them for days at a time. His hair was way too long, longer than Ian allowed it to grow. He had the makings of a beard; at least two weeks old. Bags under bloodshot eyes, tired eyes.

He looked at least ten years older.

The loving brother side of his mind took time to acknowledge that Ian might have been in some trouble while he was away. Lip felt worried and concerned for him, afraid, protective of him. Ian was his little brother.

But it didn't last.

Lip had himself covered up and halfway across the room before he could blink. His body was now a raging ball of hate, of jealously, territoriality.

The last feelings he had about Ian before he up and left was anger. Ian kissed Mickey without his consent; not HIS, but Mickey's. He kissed him knowing they were together. Knowing it was serious.

Then he had the balls to up and leave before Lip found out. Postponing that well deserved punch to the face, or several punches. Maybe some kicks.

And now….NOW that he and Mickey were moving forward in their relationship, Ian had the nerve to show up at their place unannounced? Acting like they were all good, that none of it happened.

"You son of a bitch!" Lip growled, pulled back his fist and hit Ian while he wore that same smile.

It connected with a loud crack. Lip actually felt the pain in his knuckles, even under all the rage boiling inside him. Taking over. 

Ian's head snapped to the side and Lip could already see the slow trickle of blood in the corner of his mouth. Although his hand ached, he didn't feel better, not even a little bit.

"What the fuck, Lip!" Ian's voice was muffled as he held his nose and mouth.

"Fuck you," Lip yelled. He didn't even notice Mickey moving up behind him. He was too busy landing another blow to Ian's face. It hurt twice as much as the first. "You know what that's for."

"Jesus fucking Christ, Gallagher."

Both of them looked over at the sound of Mickey's voice. Wondering who he was talking to. It was answered within moments when Mickey put himself between them and put a hand on his chest, not Ian's. His. Pushing him back a step.

"Calm the fuck down."

Lip glared past him to Ian. He looked just as mad, if not madder than he was. Blood coated his mouth, he was sure to have a black eye and a bruised jaw bone. He was pumped to fight and Lip wanted it.

"You know he deserved it." Lip looked at Mickey again, right into those ocean eyes, willing him to understand. "And more."

Mickey smiled. "Fuck yeah, he did. But now you've got it out of your system, right?"

"Nope." Ian answered for him, then moved fast.

Lip barely had enough time to push Mickey out of the way before Ian was clearing the distance between them. Lip ducked just as Ian's meaty fist passed by his face, he felt the cool whoosh of air.

"He was mine!" Ian growled, swinging again.

That punch hit him just below his rib cage, forcing him to double over. That gave Ian just enough time to land a punch to his jaw. It hurt, but he hardly felt it as the adrenaline pumped through his blood.

"Was, Ian." Lip said as he pushed him back to the door. They broke apart, panting. "That's what happens when you treat someone like shit. They fucking leave."

Ian shoved him back, ripping the sleeve of his shirt. "Not to you, of all fucking people."

Before he could jump at him again, Mickey was between them. They both stopped. Not wanting to plow over him. They just glared at each other, bodies shaking.

"Okay, enough of this shit." Mickey pushed Lip back again, but didn't take his hand back. "You got your revenge, yeah?"

Lip nodded curtly.

When Mickey turned around to face Ian, Lip put one hand on his jeans; tucked into the band, to hold onto him.

"And you, need to fuck right off, back out that damn door." Mickey pointed at it just to make his point. "You have no fucking reason to be here."

"Mick…" Ian's sentence trailed off.

"No!" Mickey yelled, cutting him off. "You're the one who doesn't belong here anymore, Ian. We are together; him and I. Get that through your thick skull."

Lip was vibrating again. Only not in anger, in pleasure. In need. Mickey standing up to Ian like this was one of his best traits, even more so when it was Ian. When Mickey was letting Ian know what was what; as if he didn't already.

"I wasn't here about that, Mick."

God, just that soft tone in Ian's voice when he called him that grated on his last nerve. It was like taking a punch in the face if his fist was made of concrete. Ian did not have the right to say his name all soft and loving like that anymore. That was his.

"I don't give a shit." Mickey barked, then took a step back.

Lip met Ian's eyes, a heavy mix of anger and sadness. Ian just didn't get it. Maybe he never would. Or maybe they had to make him.

Lip pulled Mickey by his throat, his grip firm, but soft all at the same time, and jerked Mickey to him until they were nose to nose. And even though Mickey hated when he got all possessive for the wrong reasons; like this, Lip knew that Mickey would let him have this one.

After a quick glance at Ian, Lip gave Mickey a deep, all consuming kiss that had the tips of his toes curling in pleasure. Mickey moaned into his mouth, gripping his shirt to hold him close. He didn't even seem to mind the taste of blood from that punch.

By the time they pulled back, Lip was hard and ready to pick up where they left off. Mickey's eyes were hazy, focused on his mouth. Not on Ian. 

"Love you too, Gallagher." Mickey whispered.

Ian still heard it. They all knew he did.

"That sum it up for you?" Mickey asked, but didn't look at him.

Ian opened his mouth, just to close it moments later without saying a single word.

"Good."

When Mickey jerked him forward by his hips, by his jeans, Lip went with it. Mickey moved them until Lip's back was facing Ian. Physically pushing him out, away from them without saying it. 

"Back to what we were doing." Mickey pulled Lip's jeans apart again, then yanked them down.

"Anything you want, sweetheart." Lip moaned. He kept his hands at his sides, not touching just yet. "Fuck."

Ian was watching all of it.

That made it so much better for some reason. Kinda of like a public statement for Ian alone. To make sure he knew what this was. To show him. To force him to believe it.

When his jeans were pulled down, giving Ian a decent shot of his naked ass, Mickey did something Ian had never witnessed personally before. He willingly dropped to his knees.

Mickey confided in him about everything. One of those things was what Mickey hadn't done with Ian. Most of it was fluffy, lovey dovey stuff they enjoyed together, but some of it was sexual. 

Mickey never gave Ian head willingly. He never wanted to do it so bad that he just dropped to his knees; not like he just showed them. Mickey loved doing it to Lip, he loved everything about it. Now he was showing Ian, letting him know that everything was different.

"Goddamn," Lip let his head tip back, giving himself to Mickey without a second thought.

Behind him, he could hear Ian's knees hit the floor in a loud crack, like they buckled. Lip knew that he could see Mickey, on his knees, getting ready to blow him.

Ian would probably see much more than Lip was normally comfortable with. Not his cock, or the incredible vision of Mickey's mouth around him; more like he would see the slow, but calculated bob of his head, maybe his bottom jaw moving as he opened his mouth. He would definitely see how much Mickey liked it, how eagerly he took him. 

And it was all because Mickey wanted to. Mickey fucking loved it. 

The moment Mickey's mouth opened and tattooed hands guided him inside, Lip forgot all about Ian, or why he was there. The only thing he could focus on was the wet, hot, incredible feeling of Mickey's mouth.

"Fuck, Mick." Lip moaned, pushing one hand into dark hair, holding on. "Just like that."

Without looking back, Lip moved one leg out until he felt the edge of the door on his toes, then kicked it shut with Ian still kneeling in the doorway.

There was only so much Lip would let him see. And it was definitely not the way he fell apart under Mickey's touch, or how loud Mickey moaned around him or when one tattooed hand moved down, rubbing over his own cock, eager for attention. 

Yeah, no way in hell.


End file.
